


Sharky and Scuba Steve: Tale of Two Friends

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)



Series: Little Club: Nova Fabella [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Little Club Adventures (Web series), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Continuity Heavy, Explicit Language, Magic Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi
Summary: A tale between two friends, where one is a son who runs away from his family while the other is a young man with an amnesia and thus cannot remember his past. Together, they slowly have an adventure of their lifetime along with many allies and foes, all while at the same time they have to deal with their inner demons, flaws, problems and shortcomings, either within by themselves or with other people and their closest allies.Heavily based on the video-episodes: Minecraft Adventures : Sharky & Scuba Steve.
Series: Little Club: Nova Fabella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538821
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Summary: In the distant land of Bikini Bottom, a human is enjoying his own daily routine when something unexpected happens and his life changes in a permanent way.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners with the exceptions of Original Characters that were made by the author; LucidDreamer777.

In the distinct view of the ocean above, a mysterious voice began to speak. This voice is familiar, captivating and unforgettable as he had once spoken during some of the early days of _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episodes. His accent seems to never even falter after 20 years of existence since 1999, but since this takes place in the fictional universe, age never seem to take its toll on him.

“_Ah, the sea... so fascinating_.” The voice, popularly known as the French Narrator, had said. “_So wonderful. Here, we see Bikini Bottom, teeming with life. Home to some of the most popular characters in Bikini Bottom, if not the whole fictional universe_.”

The viewpoint transitions into a familiar neighborhood in the underwater world. It features, indeed, an orange pineapple. Placed next to it is a long, black house styled like a Moai head statue, which house one of the grumpiest occupants in Bikini Bottom. Next to the Moai house is a plain brown rock, which only has a bamboo antenna on it. However, don’t be fooled by the appearance, for it is the house of one of the dumbest people in Bikini Bottom.

Unusually, there is also a new house placed in front of them, just on the opposite side of the street. It is made of brown bricks with a stone roof, which is made of chiseled stone. Like a normal looking house, it has windows, which were three long glass windows in the front. The most unusual features would be a giant snorkel goggle encircled around the house, as well as a small garden with land flowers and a pair of oak trees.

“_This is unusual_.” The French Narrator remarked, taking note of the unusual appearance of the house. “_No one ever lives within this neighborhood, as well as having that house. Unless…_”

It could have been new neighbors this time around, Frenchy.

“_Oi, you sneaky thing_.” The French Narrator said, unamused that the REAL Narrator is talking to him with zero thoughts of the 4th Wall. “_Whoever these people are, might not be native in Bikini Bottom_.”

Ever wanted to see who they are?

“_Sure, let’s find out. Shall we proceed, my fair lad?_” The French Narrator said and the REAL Narrator nod as the viewpoint later zoom into the front yard of the strange house, a house that would have been perfect in a land-base environment with its trees and flowers.

* * *

A light skin humanoid creature emerges from the open pair of doors with a light sigh. He appears to be tall looking fellow, with the height roughly as tall as the doors he had open. He wears a whole-body suit, which extends to his wrists and ankles, with the colors of black, blue, and grey. The shoulders were predominantly grey while half of his arm sleeves were blue. In his feet, were a pair of black boots, tied with black laces to make it more comfortable and secure. He also appears to have a bare head, which only features short brown hair, black eyes, and nothing else.

An irony that he lives in a neighborhood under the sea.

“_Ah, and we have our new neighbor_.” The French Narrator continued. “_His name is Scuba Steve, an inhabitant who originated from the world of the Surface. He has transferred here in Bikini Bottom since his submarine had crashed and going to be neighbors with SpongeBob and Patrick_.”

Scuba Steve went out of his front lawn and gaze at the houses of his neighbors in a thoughtful manner. Ever since his submarine crashes in front of this neighborhood, he decided to build his own home here in Bikini Bottom. Returning back to the Surface is a pain, especially after what had happened afterwards. He is delighted to be neighbors with SpongeBob and Patrick though he admits that he is bewildered by their eccentric behavior and wild actions, which drives their local grumpy snail, Squidward Tentacles, nuts. Heck, even he was a victim in some of their zany schemes. Despite this, he appreciates them and acknowledges their personality in a respectful way since he had a fun time with them.

Scuba Steve decided that he will visit SpongeBob and Patrick right now. It has been days since the last time he had visited them, which happen to involve Gary (SpongeBob’s pet snail), a hook, and twenty pieces of certain algae that drives snails crazy like catnip.

Scuba Steve walks out of his house and into the front door of the orange pineapple house of a well-known sponge. Since his house is literally just on the other side of the road and there were not many vehicles in sight, this should be an easy task…

…wait… he realized something.

He forgot to wear his flippers.

‘_Damn_,’ Scuba Steve cursed mentally, ‘_Should have been more focused. Focus, Steve, focus!_’

With a sigh, he went back to his house, where he stood in his house’s lobby. Nearby, he saw a chest placed in a corner close to the doors, where he took out a pair of yellow flippers from his chest. In exchange of the boots, he wore his yellow flippers and went out to meet his wacky neighbors.

‘_SpongeBob and Patrick sure were fun_,’ Scuba Steve thought, ‘_But… I wish I could have my own best friend. SpongeBob and Patrick were my friends, but they are also best friends with each other, which is kinda hard to make one of them MY own best friend. Makes me jealous. Wish I could have my own best friend._”

He stood in front of the house, scanning at the structure that stood in front of him. He is still puzzled on how there is a pineapple under the sea, which is also inhabited by a sentient sponge. He smiled a bit and took a mental note that not many people have seen a pineapple under the sea and went to ring the doorbell.

_DING DONG_

…nothing happened.

‘_Strange, SpongeBob is usually the type that would open the door. Perhaps Patrick is inside?_’

With a bit of hesitation, he calmly opens the door and went inside. The living room is a bit more stylized than before, which has a small coach in front of a small television that Scuba Steve have given to them (after losing a couple of dollars from an unrelated event that involves a con man and some stupid non-sentient red fish he dumped somewhere else). Sitting in the coach is a familiar shaped creature in pink, who only wears light green shorts with purple tropical flowers and nothing else, staring at the television like in some sort state of a trance.

“He-hey, Patrick!” Scuba Steve greeted the unintelligent starfish. “How is it going on, buddy. What’s up?”

“Hey, Scuba Steve!” Patrick greeted back happily. “Do you want to watch TV with me? It’s _Shark Week_!”

“Wha- No way! That was amazing! Everyone loves _Shark Week_.” Scuba Steve answered back, with another mental note that not everyone truly loves _Shark Week_. Scuba Steve looked at the TV, expecting to see something in the screen.

Except that it is just a black, blank space.

“Uhh… Patrick. The TV isn’t even on.” Scuba Steve pointed out but also noticed that Patrick is drooling, either ignorant that the TV is not on or oblivious that he is watching a lifeless screen.

‘_Okay, I better take my leave now_.’ He thought awkwardly and decided to calmly walk away from him and into the kitchen, watching over the dimwitted and maybe a bit crazy starfish.

Just as he went to the other room, he noticed that the backdoor is open. Curious, he went to the open door to reach the backyard, where SpongeBob can be seen, holding a stick and wearing a frightened expression.

“Hey there, SpongeBob. Hey-“ Before Scuba Steve could continue, he turned and saw something that caused him to stare in wonder and shock.

In front of them is a pair of shark people, one male and the other female. Both of them were at least humanoid in some way, with the only obvious characteristic of them being shark is their tail. The male shark is bald, but he has a white shirt, blue shorts, and blue boots. He looks clearly scared as he hid behind the back of the female shark, who wears a full body robe in white and blue and holding a gold and blue staff. Unlike the male shark, who is blue, her skin color is purple, with a light brown fishtail hair resting on her shoulders.

They were separated by a good distance. SpongeBob is clearly holding the stick in an defensive way. The female shark doesn’t even bothered at all, looking at the scared sponge with bored eyes.

“Woah, what is happening around here?” Scuba Steve ask SpongeBob once he went on a good distance to speak normal at him. “What’s going on? SpongeBob, what’s up?”

“Quick, guys.” SpongeBob said in a fearful voice. “I cornered a pair of sharks in my backyard. What should we do to them?”

Scuba took a quick glance at the shark couple, a calm girl and a nervous guy. He knew that, at some point in Bikini Bottom, certain shark individuals were not allowed to enter the town due to an event that involves a crime war between some fishes and sharks. The result is that many sharks were banned and exiled from Bikini Bottom, with the racism sparked between some seedy politicians within the city. Sure, some sharks were still living in the town peaceful, but Scuba isn’t sure if these sharks mean no harm or are dangerous…

…that and the strange purple shark lady that he didn’t know exist.

“Hey, you two.” Scuba speak up towards the shark people, who notice him with curiosity. “What are you two doing around here? You might have both knew that sharks are not allowed here in Bikini Bottom, especially if it is those who wear carrying weapons around.”

The female shark seems to be puzzled about the statement that Scuba (in her mind, a strange human living in the sea) had said so she turned to the male shark cowering behind here. “Do you know anything about the laws of Bikini Bottom in here?”

The male shark parted eyes a bit, as if he was kind of guilty of leading them to this mess “Uhh… kinda.” Then the male shark turned to Scuba to speak out for their situation. “But we were just simply passing by and then this sponge just attack us.”

“Or at least, intimidating us.” The female shark said, shifting her eyes between Scuba Steve and SpongeBob. “If you may, please let us pass. We are not some violent shark straight from a terrible B-movie.”

“Please. We are nice sharks. We promise not to attack or hurt anyone, we swear.”

Scuba began to think about the situation. On one hand, they seem to be at least decent people, especially with the female shark since she talks like a civil person. But on the other hand, she has a staff, which is classified as a weapon within the Bikini Bottom populace, and she looks oddly calm in a tense situation like this.

“I don’t know. I can’t trust both of you. Sharks can’t be trusted.” Scuba Steve bluntly said, which causes the female shark to look distraught and the male shark to be shocked.

“Please, trust us this time. I have controlled my… savage nature.” The male shark said, looking unsure or thoughtful of himself since he said a word that sounds very racist: savage.

Scuba could only laugh at the thought of a controlled savage. “Really? A civil savage shark? No way, I better go see this straight if you are truly a civil savage.” After that, Scuba Steve quickly walk out and went back to the pineapple house, leaving behind a shock male shark and a slightly angry female shark.

‘_There is no possible way that there could possibly be a civil_ _shark_.’ Scuba thought while he is thinking of a way to prove his theory that they can’t be civilized. He heard stories of sharks entering Bikini Bottom, claiming to be civilized people only to discover that many of them were cannibals (fish eating fish is a taboo that could result in severe punishment), criminals, or society’s undesirable scum. He also heard that many of these sharks were so hungry, that throwing food at them will cause them to have a frenzy, eating whatever is on their path…

…wait… That’s it!

“Hey, SpongeBob. Mind if I could use some of your food?” Scuba shouted back to the backyard.

“Yeah, sure!” SpongeBob replied. “But you better hurry. The shark lady seems… angry.”

In a quick haste, Scuba Steve open the refrigerator and scans on the contents. Sea peanuts, milk, and apple, nothing unusual. Then he saw sushi, a rare delicacy that is meet with controversy since it is made of fish meat. However, this one is made from the non-sentient ones that the con man is selling, something called Magikarp or similar.

‘_That should do it_.’ Scuba thought as he decides to grab an apple, a carrot, and the Magikarp sushi. ‘_I’m going to trick them eating these and see happening_.’

After Scuba Steve place them in a safe pocket, Scuba Steve went back to the backyard where SpongeBob and the shark couple were still there. Scuba Steve quickly shuffles in his pockets and took out its contents.

“Okay, shark people. I am back and I have some food for you two. I don’t even think that you might eat these, but we’ll see if you will eat the food stuff I am throwing at you.”

“Don’t worry. We will prove that we are nice sharks and I am really hungry right now.” The male shark said.

Scuba Steve tosses to them the apple, in which the male shark catches it. His eyes light up in delight as he consumes the fruit in a few bites before tossing the apple core away. Scuba Steve is surprised at the feat but is still skeptical. He tosses the carrot at the shark lady, who catches it with her white gloved hand. He observes her as she sniffs the carrot before she took a small bite in it. To his surprise, she ate the whole thing, leaving nothing in its wake.

‘_Woah, they really do eat something that I never thought_.’ Scuba thought before he began to take out the sushi. ‘_Hmm… let’s see they could try this_.’

“Okay, what about this?”

Scuba Steve tosses to them the sushi and, to his surprise, they recoil and steer away from it.

“What the- Are you throwing us garbage?” The female shark criticizing at Scuba, while the male shark simply shook his head away. “I could eat this, but this is rotten. Do you think we are stupid enough to eat this?”

“Honestly speaking, it smells bad.” The male shark said, frowning. “I know what’s the good smell of an edible sushi.”

Scuba Steve realized that these sharks were really civil ones and not some degraded members of society. “Woah, you guys ARE civil sharks!” Scuba Steve remarked as he went closer to them. “Okay, SpongeBob. Let’s leave them alone, they are the good guys here.”

The yellow sponge looked at Scuba Steve and sigh in relief before he went inside the house.

“Well that ended pretty well.” The female shark said as she calmed down, with the male shark slowly standing up. Scuba Steve took a mental note that these guys were pretty tall, especially the female shark. “So, aren’t you going to apologize that you sound like racist and throw rotten food at us?”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry about that. We were distrustful here in Bikini Bottom.”

“No hard feelings.” The female shark just waves her hand. “After all, we were here because Sharky here wants to find a best friend.”

“Best friend?” Scuba Steve pondered as he look at the male shark, Sharky, in the eyes, which seems to be lit from a sudden discovery.

“Well… based on your talking with the sponge, you seem to have much fun.” Sharky said, sheepishly. “Do I have to go on my way already?”

“Hmm… I’m not sure. It may be crazy but you were actually decent guys.” Scuba Steve said thoughtfully before he said something back with excitement. “How about you would come with me to meet with my other friends!”

“Really?” Sharky asked, surprised and unsure if he could take it or not. He turns to the female shark, asking. “Do I really need to?”

The female shark nod. “After all, you ask me to find a friend, so I guess, he is the one.”

Sharky awed in her approval and smiled. “T-thanks!” He thank her before he turned back to Scuba. “So, shall we go meet with your friends… uh…”

“Scuba Steve.” The human said, extending his hand towards the male shark.

“Sharky.” He answered, taking his hand and did a handshake. “Sharky the Shark.”

“What about you?” Scuba Steve asked towards the female shark, who seems to be leaving. The female shark seems to be thoughtful in answering the question before she told him her name.

“I’m Lucira.” She answered before she looks at Sharky. “Do take care, sir.” Afterwards, she calmly left the two newly found friends alone, who watch her walk away from them in a distance.

* * *

Both Scuba Steve and Sharky enter the pineapple house of SpongeBob, talking with each other. They were making small talks with each other, often focusing on parts of their backstory, their life, and their family.

“Hey, Sharky. I would like you to meet my two best friends, SpongeBob and Patrick.” Scuba Steve said as he led him to the living room. SpongeBob is there, sitting in the couch with Patrick. The yellow sponge seems to be relaxed as he waves at the male shark in a friendly manner.

Patrick on the other hand…

“SHHH SHHH SHHHH SHHHH SHHHHAAARRRKKK!!!!!” Patrick screamed, which causes SpongeBob to react in haste. Patrick started to thrash and shiver, like he saw a dangerous animal.

“Woah, Patrick. Calm down!” SpongeBob said, trying to make the screaming starfish calm and relaxed. “Calm down, calm down. We know.”

“Patrick, it’s okay.” Scuba Steve said reassuringly. “He’s one of us. He’s a good-” Just before he could continue, he turned to Sharky. “Mind if you’ll tell them your name?”

Sharky nod and greeted. “Hi, I’m Sharky.”

“See, Sharky the Shark.” Scuba Steve said. ‘_That’s original_.’

“Well, its easy to remember, I suppose.” Sharky shrugs his shoulders. Then a loud rumbling sound is heard loudly within the room, in which he clutches into his belly. “By the way, do you guys have any food in here? I’m starving right now since we left together with Lucira.”

“Not much,” SpongeBob replied. “But we all work in a place known as the Krusty Krab.”

“I’m trying to think.” Scuba Steve said. “My favorite burger would be the Krabby Patty. It tastes so amazing, so nice…” Then Scuba realized that he is drooling with saliva and wipes it off from his mouth to avoid embarrassment.

Sharky doesn’t seem to understand the idea of a “delicious Krabby Patty” and asked. “Well, you sound like you love it, so it means that it is really delicious. Can I try some?”

“Oh yeah, sure! We’ll just be heading to the Krabby Patty straight away.” Scuba said and direction the crew to follow him. SpongeBob agreed though he has to tug Patrick so he could join in as well.

“But the shark…”

“Patrick, he’s a good one. There’s no way he would attack us.” SpongeBob said, trying to pull him towards the two new friends.

* * *

It took them a whole fifteen minutes to get there, especially with the amount of time to drag Patrick from the house and into the streets, but the crew had finally managed to reach there. They both stop in front of the restaurant, known as the Krusty Krab; home of the well-known delicious burgers known as the Krabby Patty.

“Okay, here we are, Sharky.” Scuba presented to him the building of the Krusty Krab, to his amazement. “This is the Krusty Krab.”

Sharky began to stare at the building in amazement. “Woah, this place is amazing!”

“Yeah. Its nice, isn’t it?” Scuba replied as the four walks into the restaurant itself. “I’d say the food in here is delicious and it is amazing…”

Just as the four went inside, they take a glance on the interior design of the building itself. It has a spacious ceiling, where a couple of fans were rotating to cool the customers. Scattered around were tables and chairs, in which the chairs were revealed to be barrels. Fishes were seen walking around or sitting in the tables, eating their food or taking up their orders. There is a boat in the center, which is managed by some sort of a squid or octopus in greenish gray thanks to the cashier in front of him. Since he is the recipient, Scuba leads Sharky towards him.

“Sharky, this is Squidward. He is kinda… grumpy at times but we love him anyway.” Scuba nervously explain while he tries to stifle his nervous laugh. He is painfully aware on his poor neighbor’s down-to-earth-and-dirt luck, especially when it involves with SpongeBob and Patrick.

Oblivious to him, Squidward appears to be panicking already as he tries to think on what to say next.

“S-s-scuba Steve, d-d-d-d-don’t panic now but THERE IS A HUGE SHARK BEHIND YOU!!!” Squidward screamed as he saw Sharky behind the human, ignoring the fact that SpongeBob and Patrick were not panicking either. Scuba Steve could only laugh at the squid’s response.

“I know, Squidward.” Scuba Steve said. “He’s my friend and his name is Sharky.”

As Scuba Steve had said, he decided to take a survey around his surroundings. Everyone in the restaurant were staring at him, either in wide eye shock or in some amazement, especially that they saw shark within one of the most popular restaurants in Bikini Bottom.

“Guys… everyone seems to be staring at us.” SpongeBob took note on it.

“Uhh, I don’t think I’m welcome here, Scuba Steve.” Sharky said, ashamed that he was in this restaurant.

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Scuba said, puzzled. “I’m going to ask around and let’s see what up.”

Scuba Steve decided to talk to the patrons to see on what is going around. He went to a nearby greenish blue fish in a corner. “Hey, sir. What’s wrong?”

“I have a bad feeling about this, sir.” The fish answered, eyeing straight at Sharky with disgust or horror.

“What? Good sir, this guy is my friend!” Scuba said, trying to ease up the tension in the crowd.

“I don’t trust sharks!” Mermaid Man called out.

“Okay… this doesn’t look good.” Patrick said quietly to SpongeBob.

“Sharks are bad news!” another fish shouted from the crowd.

“WHAT?” Scuba Steve exclaim as he ran in front of Sharky, who seems to be hurt by the racist comments. “This doesn’t seem to look good, Sharky.”

“Umm. Forget about that.” Sharky said, trying to remain calm at this position.

“Let’s try talk to the chef and see if he could let us make some Krabby Patties.” SpongeBob pointed out and led the three to the kitchen, which is next to Squirdward’s desk. This feat is easy since most of the fishes back off whenever Sharky is within a close range between them.

“Hey, chef!” Scuba Steve greeted as he opens the door, revealing a large kitchen that has some ingredients and equipment lying around. Standing in front of the grill is another humanoid creature like Scuba Steve, but with a slightly tan skin coloration and violet eyes. He also wears a chef outfit, with a chef’s hat and apron.

Like Scuba Steve, he doesn’t wear anything to breathe underwater, which would beg some serious questions.

“Hey, chef. What’s up?” Scuba Steve greeted again as the chef is now looking at him, finished with cooking some patties.

“Oh hey, Scuba Steve.” The chef greeted, wiping a sweat bead from his forehead. “How can I help you?”

“Well, we need a Krabby Patty for my new friend here, Sharky.” Scuba Steve replied as he presented to the chef his shark friend, who could only wave at him shyly.

Surprisingly, the chef isn’t fazed about a shark in Bikini Bottom.

“Oh, yeah. Would you mind asking Mr. Krabs for more Krabby Patty Secret Sauce?” The chef asked. “We ran out this time and only Mr. Krabs could make one. If you could, then I will whip up some tasty Krabby Patties for you all.”

“Ah, that’s nice!” Scuba said as he turns to his friend. “I’m going to talk to my boss, Mr. Krabs. I’ll be back within a minute, okay?”

Sharky nod in a reply and Scuba Steve went off to see the boss of the restaurant itself, Eugene Krabs.

* * *

“Hey, Mr. Krabs.” Scuba Steve greeted as they both sat on a chair in front of Mr. Krabs’ desk. It is styled like a half-barrel, with the desk resembling more like an unopened chest. Mr. Krabs can be seen sitting in his own chair, listening to Scuba Steve. “What’s going on?”

“Ahoy, mee boy.” Mr. Krabs greeted back while eyeing at Scuba Steve, looking clearly stressed. “Stop yer foolin’ around. Someone broke in last night and stole me ol’ secret sauce formula.”

“What? No way, how can we have our sauce back?”

“Well, it is now yer job, me boy. I need you to go and find it now.”

“Okay, sure Mr. Krabs. I’ll…”

“GET YER SCURVY WORM LEGS OFF AND START FINDING ME SECRET SAUCE FORMULA NOW.”

After Mr. Krabs had yell at Scuba Steve, he quickly went out of the office in a hurry to avoid the possibility of making his boss even more mad, where he meet up with Sharky and his friends.

“Sharky! Sharky!” Scuba Steve called out, catching the attention of his shark friend as well as SpongeBob and Patrick’s. “I’ve got some good news and bad ness.”

“What’s the good news, Scuba?” SpongeBob asked.

“Well, what would you like to hear, guys?” Scuba asked as he raise his right hand up. “Good news?”

None had raised their hands.

“Well, I’ve always been told to start with the bad news.” Sharky said. “It’s like ripping off that plaster.”

“Okay, the bad news is that our lunch is going to wait.” Scuba Steve said, causing Sharky to frown in hunger and sadness. “The secret sauce formula was stolen last night.”

“What? That’s terrible!” SpongeBob exclaimed.

“Does that mean no one here is going to get lunch?” Patrick asked, dumbfound on the news.

“No, its… its…. terribleness.” Scuba Steve said, trying to explain the situation in a less painful way. ‘_Does that word even exist?_’ “So, you wanna hear the good news?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sharky replied, hoping that this good news is legit.

“The good news is that I’ve come up with an idea. I’ve got a plan to make everyone in this whole town trust you. You’ll be a town hero!”

“Wha-“

“If you can just get the secret sauce formula back, you’ll become the town’s favorite shark ever!”

The good news causes Sharky to smile, seeing that there is a new hope for him in town. “That’s an absolutely a great idea! I’m in it!”

“Okay, I’m trying to think-“

“Hey, guys.” SpongeBob speak up. “We haven’t meet Sandy along the way. Let’s go talk Sandy, she knows what to do here.”

“And she gives out good advices sometimes.” Patrick added up.

“Yeah, that could be a good idea.” Scuba Steve said. “Come, guys. Let’s ask Sandy for some help in here.” The three friends nod and decided to exit the restaurant, leaving behind wary eyes that stare into the newcomer shark.

* * *

Sandy Cheeks’ house is not like anything in Bikini Bottom. Like Scuba Steve’s, Sandy’s house is actually a large glass dome under the sea. Inside is full of grass, as well as a large tree that is placed in the center of the area. This tree is the true house of Sandy Cheeks, for she is a squirrel who lives in the town of Bikini Bottom.

Unlike Scuba Steve and the chef, Sandy can’t breathe well underwater so she always don her suit and glass helmet whenever she goes out, like an astronaut in space.

Today, the four friends decided to go inside her house since Sandy is in her treehouse as of this day.

“Hey, Sandy!” Scuba Steve greeted as he meet Sandy in the lawn table. Sharky can’t enter inside since he is unsure whether he could get it or not. SpongeBob and Patrick can’t come inside either since they forgot their glass bowls (which allows them to breathe inside Sandy’s dome) and can’t risk of getting dehydrated again. “What’s going on?”

Sandy, wearing a purple bikini and skirt and sitting in the table, said in a worrying voice. “Hey, Scuba. Did ya hear, that there’s a shark in town!”

“Yeah, that’s old news. We’ve got a bigger fish to fry!” Scuba Steve replied with a smile before he realized something; he said something downright racist or uncomfortable.

‘_I_ _hope nobody hears me down there. Damn, my racist comments._’

“N-not that I’m gonna fry any fish!”

“Ya betta. Last time, you made a rude comment about ta Tuna Anchor and tuna flakes or somethin.”

“It was a joke, not to hurt him.” Scuba Steve laugh nervously before he sighs to calm himself down. “Listen, Sandy. We went to the Krusty Krab earlier and something went seriously wrong. The secret sauce formula went missing last night and it is clear that someone stole it. What should we do, Sandy?”

Sandy took a moment to take a pause to think for a clue. “If it was me, ah would check on ta lighthouse first. You can see ta whole lot of town from up there!”

“That’s a strong suggestion, Sandy. I’m glad that I manage to go to your house. The lighthouse, why didn’t I think about that?”

“Sometimes, we tend to overlook ta blatant clues in our surroundin. It is best ta look for places that were that obvious.”

Scuba Steve nod on her guess. “Okay, I’ll tell the guys. See ya, Sandy!”

“Later, partner!”

As he went to the exit, he turns the door to loosen it, allowing him to enter in a passage way. This passage way separates the dome from the water, allowing one person to get in and out within the sea water spilling in. In Scuba Steve’s case, the water fills in and the entrance door opens up, allowing Scuba Steve to leave the dome. Afterwards, the door is close by itself.

“Guys, get ready.” Scuba Steve said as he meet up with the crew. “We’re going to the light house!”

* * *

The crew went straight into the lighthouse, which is one of the few buildings in Bikini Bottom that allows fishes and people to have a full view into the town itself. It is situated in a higher landform, where it is high enough that locals can see the whole town. The crew climbs up on the lighthouse through the ladders since stairs were not available within the building itself.

Scuba Steve, unfortunately, is slower in climbing them.

“Okay, okay guys, I’m coming!” Scuba Steve announced as he had reach to the top of the lighthouse, where his friends were waiting for him above. As he got up and stand on his feet, he take a look on his area and was awestruck.

He could see almost everything in here! He can see the neighbor where SpongeBob, Patrick, Scuba Steve, and Squidward live. He can see the tree dome of Sandy as well as the Krusty Krab and other buildings. This lighthouse maybe be one of the best spots to take a breath-taking photo or experience due to its height.

Sharky and SpongeBob were using the telescope, looking for something in the cityscape. Patrick is just sitting in a nearby couch, either entertaining his imagination or something.

“Whoa, this place is absolutely amazing!” Scuba Steve exclaim as he looks into the streets to see many fishes walking by and their …err… boats. “I had no idea that Bikini Bottom was this big. I can see the whole place in here!”

It was. Technically, Bikini Bottom was already here for a long time, when it exists as some sort of a town within the ocean. It also has a couple of well-known events, namely when two factions were having a battle with each other over “bath” and “not bath”. Other recent events include the arrival of King Neptune, arrival of Sandy Cheeks and the attempt to take over of the whole town courtesy to Plankton himself.

‘_This is very crazy to have a building like this_.’ Scuba Steve thought as he can see his own house in the neighbor. “Hmm, okay, if I am the secret formula, where would I be?”

“Would you try that black beach over there?” Sharky pointed out to a large black puddle, which is known as the Goo Lagoon by the locals. “Maybe someone took it down there for a swim and probably left it.”

“Yeah, maybe they thought that it would be nice with a picnic. I don’t think it could be-“ Just as Scuba Steve is thinking up in his brain, he saw something that he could have basically be ignored for a longtime and could be a vital part in his quest for the lost secret formula.

He saw the Chum Bucket, owned by Mr. Krabs’ longtime rival and enemy, Plankton.

“What’s on your mind, Scuba Steve?” Sharky ask, looking worried.

“The Chum Bucket.” Scuba turn to his friends and said to his newfound discovery. “The Chum Bucket, it has to be there!”

“Wait, what’s the Chum Bucket?” Sharky asked, curiously.

“The Chum Bucket is where Mr. Plankton lives.” Scuba answered, recounting on some of the troubles Plankton made. “He’s so mean, he always trying to ruin all the good times we have in the Krusty Krab.”

“I remember that he tried to takeover Bikini Bottom itself.” SpongeBob pointed out, remembering on his adventures with Patrick in retrieving King Neptune’s crown while Plankton nearly took over the town in their absence.

“He’s also the meanest guy that I know.” Patrick added, rubbing in his tummy. “And his food taste terrible.”

“Guys, I know. We gotta get down in there. You guys want to go?” Scuba Steve said towards his trio of allies.

“Yeah, I’m super excited.” Sharky replied with excitement to save the formula. “Maybe if he’s made out of a giant apple, I can just eat him.”

Scuba Steve could only laugh in his suggestion, “Yeah, and I don’t know. Maybe we see what’s up.”

“Then let’s go to the front and see if we can get inside.” Patrick suggested, which surprises Scuba Steve (but not SpongeBob) for his sudden lucidity. “Let’s see what he has in the house.”

“Yeah, good idea. Let’s go, guys.”

* * *

The Chum Bucket is situated in the other side of the road, where the Krusty Krab is in. The building itself is facing in front of the very restaurant itself, creating some sort of an atmosphere of competition. It is a giant metal bucket with a giant blue hand gripping on its ever-standing handle, with the words “CHUM BUCKET” painted in the front in red. A pair of doors were placed in the front, giving entrance to supposed customers.

Read, _supposed_.

Due to terrible food, very little to no customers actually like the restaurant at all, making it unsuccessful.

The four friends went to the front doors of the restaurant, hoping to find some answers to the missing formula. “Okay, guys. We’re here at the Chum Bucket.”

As the four went closer, Scuba Steve can’t help but feel creep out of the place. This place serves chum, which is made of fish. Back in the surface, people use chum to throw them in the waters to attract fish. ‘_Is Plankton trying to promote cannibalism within Bikini Bottom?_’

Scuba Steve also has to take considerations with Plankton himself. Despite that he may have an unsuccessful business, he is back up with advance technology since he design it all by himself. If going in and bust down the doors will be a good idea, then it might result with lasers blasted into their faces.

This is definitely not going to be easy.

“Okay, we can’t just go straight inside to the front door. That can’t happen.” Scuba Steve thought out loud. “Maybe if you search around the back, then we might find some sort of, I don’t know, secret entrance or something.”

“I have a feeling that it is a great idea.” Sharky agreed. “If this guy’s anything like you guys told me he is, I’m pretty sure that I won’t just go walking into this place.”

“Well, he’s mean.” Patrick pointed out the obvious.

“I have an idea.” Scuba Steve said, looking at his three friends. “SpongeBob, Patrick, both of you will stay here and tell me if something is going to happen.”

“Aye, captain!” SpongeBob saluted at Scuba Steve’s suggestion while Patrick seems… to… understand… if his absent answer seems to indicate it.

“Sharky, you’ll take the right and I’m going to take the left. Meet you in the back once your done, okay?”

“Okay.” Sharky nod and the two boys split up and went into the different sides of the establishment.

Scuba Steve went into the other side of the building to see if there is anything interesting. He did found something, some sort of a strange object made of sand. He is curious on its placement and decided to take a closer look on it.

To his annoyance, it is just some dumb sandcastles.

“Scuba, I found this!” Sharky arrived as he appears with a small booklet in his hands. “Quick, Scuba Steve, come here!”

The humanoid got up and ran towards his shark friend, who is also running towards him.

“Woah, well done, Sharky! Do you know what this is?” Scuba asked, as if waiting for a reply form his friend.

“What? What does it say?” Sharky asked, curious.

“This is Plankton’s secret diary, its where he makes all of his diabolical schemes!”

“Don’t evil overlords put them in drawers from A to Y?”

“A to Y? That’s just crazy!” Scuba said, not thinking of someone with a diabolical mind to have an incomplete alphabet. “Let’s try to read from this and see if we could have any clues about the missing formula.”

The male shark nod and Scuba Steve decided to open the booklet carefully, for the booklet is smaller than his palms.

The booklet is… empty. Mostly empty as they found a page that only has writing in it and it itself is cryptic.

** _If it is the formula you seek…_ **

** _Then beneath the castles you must peek…_ **

“Huh, what does that supposed to mean?” Scuba said, baffled on the cryptic message.

“Maybe if we search something under the castles, it could be the answer.” Sharky gave out a suggestion as Scuba Steve walk into the sandcastles for something.

“They could make sense. They are castles made of sand after all.”

The two friends went into the sandcastles to look for certain clues. In the spot, there were three sandcastles. The message doesn’t speak which of the sandcastles hold the secret formula itself, which would make it difficult.

“I guess we need shovels to start digging under them.” Sharky nod and the two decided to search for shovels to dig under the sandcastles.

* * *

After a couple of minutes or so, as well with the help of SpongeBob and Patrick, they quickly return to the scene with iron shovels.

“Quick, Sharky! Let’s start digging!” Scuba and Sharky both dig into the base of the sandcastles. Sharky’s shovel had hit one of the castles, tearing apart one of its towers and fell into the sand, before turning to back to sand. Scuba’s shovel struck into the base of another sandcastle, causing it to collapse. The two were digging in the base of the sandcastles, destroying the sandcastles and sending sand flying into the air in the process.

In the end, there is nothing more but a small hole in the ground, with scattered objects that were once used in making sandcastles.

“Scuba, look!” Sharky pointed out on a large hole in the sandy ground, which is not cause by him or Scuba. “I think I found something!”

Scuba went to his location and saw that the hole itself is actually some sort of a hidden passage, with a wooden trapdoor on the entrance. “Well, what could it be?”

“I don’t know. It looks like some kind of a passage to an underground, maybe.”

If Scuba Steve could feel his hair standing, he would now as he feels the goosebumps under his suit. “Okay, this is pretty scary and since you are new here, I nominate you to enter. No exemptions.”

“What? No, but-“

“Relax, I’m going to cover you while you are going down there.”

“Okay, but if something happens very bad, tell my mom that I love her. But you might want to do it behind the cage because she will probably strangle you with a rope.”

“Uh, no. I don’t want to talk to your mom, okay?” Scuba Steve said as he stood closer to Sharky. “Go passage, quick so that we can save the formula.”

With a gulp, Sharky nervously enter in the passageway.

* * *

To their relief (and possible disappointment), nothing really happened so far. They were under a tunnel made of dirt and sand, with no living thing in sight. It appears to have been made recently judging into the appearances of the walls and floor, as if someone or something is digging below.

Both boys were following on a trail where it is lit by torches, which is on fire. Don’t even ask how is it possible and DON’T even say it to them on why there is fire underwater or it might cause something of a disaster and I will hunt you down with the worse possible way to end mortal lives.

…let’s stop breaking 4th walls, shall we?

The boys eventually went to the end of the trail, which is blocked by a wooden door. With their shovels ready for any possible threat, Scuba Steve kicks the door open with a force, which nearly blasts the doors off its hinge. It appears to be a small storage room, where there were some TNT crates as well as a small safe in the wall. It is also poorly light, but bearable enough for the two to see each other clearly.

They were busy searching for a set of keys when they discover that the keys were hanging next to the safe itself. Sharky took the keys and test the keys to see if they fit. After a couple of unfitted keys, the safe is open, allowing the two boys to take a look on the safe.

Some eggs, an expired jam of jelly-

-wait, it is the secret Krabby Patty sauce formula!

With pure glee, Sharky took the small scroll that had contain the unsolved secret of the Krusty Krabs’ greatest treasure. Since they have found the missing item, they decided that it is the best to quickly leave the area as fast as possible.

However, standing in front of them is darkness. The torches were gone, lifeless in the walls of the newly made cave. Dancing in the shadows were strange ethereal beings that look like fishes. Not the Bikini Bottomites, but the real-life fishes. They swim and dance in the environment like some spectacular show, for they were like neon ghosts that flash pink, green, and blue.

And they are very dangerous.

“Oh no.” Sharky whimpered as one of the strange fish things decided to take a bite on him.

With quick reflexes, Scuba Steve struck the fish thing in the head with a good whack. It flew straight into the wall, where it appears to have been daze off from what had happened. Another of the fish things try to attack the human but he retaliates by striking the thing with the sharp areas of the shovel. It only has a scratch, but the thing cried an awful shriek before it retreats.

“Can you fight, Sharky?” Scuba Steve asked, blocking another of the fish things’ fangs from biting his hand. Sharky nod and decided to help his friend. He brought down his shovel into the neck of the attacking creature, causing it great pain. To his shock, the blade slices through the creature’s neck, effectively decapitating it and spraying white blood all over, including his face and body.

“Ah!” Sharky cried as he tried to block the blood from going over his face. It smells… bad. It is a known fact that sharks were capable in smelling blood even in a far distance, giving them a huge advantage in tracking down prey and enemies. This blood, however, is different from the blood that he had smell before.

At one time, his mother accidentally cut herself. Sharky could still remember the slightly metallic yet sweet smell of the blood while his father would try to fix the wound. He had associated the smell of blood with something metallic yet a bit sweet. He could have thought that same with the white blood but instead it smelt something worse.

It smells… rotten. Decayed. Dead.

“Uhh, Scuba. Might wanna run now?” Sharky asked as he saw Scuba Steve strike another of the attacking fish creature in the mouth, causing it to bite in the shovel.

Just as Scuba deliver a kick into the head, he turns to see Sharky to have a face with some white blood in his skin. He was shocked and began to panic a little. “Don’t. Don’t-”

“I know. I am civil after all.”

The relief is cut short when yet another of the fish things began to bite him. This time, successful as its sharp fangs dug deep into his arm, causing him yelp in pain. Scuba Steve tried to remove the fish from his arm, but the fangs were stubbornly planted in it, causing him pain. Sharky realized that his friend is in trouble and decided to take considerate action. As the fish is stubborn and persistent, Sharky raise his shovel up and planted it deep within the neck of the creature, like what he did before. But instead of hesitation and shock like with his first kill, he is determined and twist the blade, snapping the head from the body. With the jaws limp, Scuba Steve shoves the lifeless head away from him.

“Thanks, Sharky.” The humanoid grunted as he clutches into his bleeding arm. Sharky nod but turn towards the horde with a frown.

The fighting had caused a massive attraction of the fish things, causing them to rush towards the two boys. They both realized that fighting against them would result them of being killed. If they need to survive, they have to make a run for it.

“Sharky, I have an idea.”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Run and shove anything that is in your way!” Scuba ordered and Sharky nod. The two of them began to sprint towards the arriving fish thing horde, hoping to create an opening.

The first fish thing tried to bite Scuba but Sharky defend his friend with a smack in the side with his shovel. Another one was meet with a punch in the face by Scuba Steve and another one had a small slice wound in its body from the humanoid’s shovel. Sharky grabs one of the fish things in the tail and uses it to smack another one in the face with a force that sends the two fish things flying to a wall, knocking them unconscious.

“You’re pretty good!” Scuba Steve complimented as he used the blade of the shovel to slice one of the fish things in the eyes as it is coming for his direction.

“Uh… thanks!” Sharky shyly replied but was shock as one of the fish things took a bite in one of his arms, which is the one used in holding the shovel. He cried in pain as he punches the fish thing in the head, which only causes the fangs to dig deeper. It only takes a slice in the neck when the teeth let his arm go, with the shark finishing it with a brutal kick in the back.

“It’s no use, we might die in here!” Sharky said as he clutches his bleeding arm. “Let’s just run and avoid all of those things!”

Scuba Steve agrees and they both ran faster as they could. Running in the darkness would have been harder if not the fish things were not glowing at all. Scuba Steve dodges an incoming fish and returns it with a swift kick in the head, sending it flying to a wall. A fish thing decided to try attack Sharky will he was clutching his arm, but he dodges it, where its face only meets with the floor. Another one tries to make them stop by charging full face to Scuba Steve, but he sidesteps away, causing it to crash to another of the fish things.

Their expressions were meet with relief as they can see the glowing lights of the burning torches in their way. They turn to see that the fish things don’t even chase them all the way to the light, suggesting that they are very sensitive towards it. Scuba Steve sigh in relief as both he and Sharky continue to run, where they can see the familiar light of the underwater surface world.

Both of them burst from the trapdoor and fell to the sand, exhausted. Sharky took his time to close the trapdoor and sealed it back with sand, trapping whatever those things down there. Both of the boys were panting from the exhausting escape, something that they don’t much encounter here in Bikini Bottom.

Sharky began to sniff and examine his arm. It is bleeding bad, with red blood dripping down to his wrist and into the ground. He could feel the stinging pain from the holes that were created by the fangs of the fish things. He turned to see Scuba Steve, whose wounds weren’t that deep, but the blood is still flowing.

“There you are!” Both boys turned to see SpongeBob and Patrick running towards them. Scuba is a bit puzzled that Patrick is carrying a small cauldron filled with water and some towels.

“We were- woah.” SpongeBob stop to see on the wounds of his friends. He nearly gagged, since he was not used to see his friends in great pain. He remembered cutting open Squidward’s chest but that was different.

“Woah, you guys made it.” Patrick, ignorant on the bleeding arms and the white blood (he thinks it might be something else) faced Sharky.

“Who… who told you two to come here?” Scuba Steve asked, bewildered of their sudden aid. “I told you two to wait in the front of the Chum Bucket.”

“We were.” SpongeBob said, shrugging his shoulders. “But then a human thingy, just like you Scuba, went to us and ask us where were you two. We answered to them that they were at the back of the Chum Bucket and he was like ‘Can you give these to those two?’. Then he gave use some red bottles, a cauldron with water and some towels.”

“We were surprised and tried to talk to them, but they left.” Patrick said, with Scuba eyeing at him in suspicion.

“Are you sure?” Scuba asked.

“Cross my heart.” SpongeBob replied, confirming that Patrick was telling the truth.

Scuba Steve is now bewildered on the sudden revelation of his friend’s assistance but decided to push back into his mind. Right now, they have the secret formula, but they were both injured from the fight and they have some blood on their bodies even if it was their own.

If they were to go back to the Krusty Krab like that, it won’t be a good impression.

“Wait, they also gave you some red bottles, right?” Sharky asked. “Can I see them?”

SpongeBob nod and gave to him a small bottle. It was a tear-shaped bottle, which is colored red. A label is seen in it, which appears to be empty.

“Woah, is that…”

“Hmm? What is it?” Scuba Steve asked, curious in his friend’s amazement.

“This is a potion!” Sharky replied, holding out the bottle. “This is a potion from above! I heard that they can do anything, from healing to poisoning to blinding!”

“Wait, wait. What is a potion?” SpongeBob asks.

“A potion, from what I have heard from my father, are special bottles that holds special liquid in it. They can do anything! It can make you jump really high, heal wounds, and even turns you invisible!”

“Can they grant wishes?” Patrick asked.

“Uhh… no.” Sharky shook his head. “However, every potion is made for only one effect, so we have to be very careful, alright?”

As SpongeBob gave Scuba Steve one of the red potions, he became curious on the contents of the bottle. “Say, you seem to have a good knowledge on potions. Does your father make them?”

“Err… no. He, uhh, delivers them! That’s it!” Scuba Steve doesn’t seem to buy into it, as he note that Sharky could be lying. However, he ignores it and decided to open the cap.

It smells strong, as if it is alcohol. He isn’t sure what to do with a bottle like this. “So how does this work?”

“Oh, that’s a healing potion. We just have to apply it in the affected areas. In wounds, we will put the liquid in it. If it is inside, we would drink it.”

Scuba Steve nod and decided to experiment with the potion. He tips the mouth of the bottle directly to his open wounds, allowing the liquid (red in color) to slowly flow down. The liquid made contact with the wound, creating a sudden stingy feeling that nearly causes Scuba Steve to jolt. He watches as the wound appears to be accelerating the healing process, with the wound closing and the blood no longer.

“Well, you’ll get used to it.” Sharky said as he puts some healing liquid into his wounds. Unlike Scuba Steve, he doesn’t react at all. “It feels stingy at first but you’ll be fine.”

After their wounds were healed, they decided to clean off the blood in their faces and bodies. Since Scuba Steve is wearing his full body suit, he decided to rule up the bloody sleeve up. Sharky took one of the towels and dip it with water, where he washes his face and arm with it.

“I’m impressed, Sharky. I can’t believe you manage to get the secret formula AND defeated some of those things!” Scuba Steve complimented as he rolls up the other sleeve.

“I can’t even believe that you put an impressive fight, either.” Sharky complimented back, smiling. “I can’t believe we found it either. Maybe we should return it back immediately.”

“Great idea, Sharky.” SpongeBob said as he picks up the now red-white cauldron. “I suggest that we should move quickly, in case you might break it.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” Scuba Steve nod. “Let’s go back to the Krusty Krab right away.”

* * *

The boys quickly ran back to the Krusty Krab, afraid that their little adventure had caught Plankton’s attention.

“Quick! Hurry, guys!” Scuba Steve ordered as Sharky, SpongeBob and Patrick quickly ran to the entrance of the restaurant. As soon they were near the doors, Scuba Steve pushes them away to allow his other friends to slip in.

To their surprise, many Bikini Bottomites, including Sandy, were applauding the quartet.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Sharky said, confused.

“Why, you save mi secret formula!” Mr. Krabs said, emerging from his office. “And for that, mi boys, save mi fortune!”

“Congrats, shark guy who saves the secret formula!” one of the fishes had said.

“Good job” Mermaid Man exclaimed before he squints his eyes. “…uhh.”

“Sharky.” Sharky replied to let him know his name.

“Sharkie.” Mermaid Man said, oblivious to his mispronounced word.

“Well, shark boy.” Sandy said to Sharky. “You are always welcome here in Bikini Bottom!”

“Really?” Sharky exclaimed, blushing mad. “Aww shucks!”

“Great job, you boys!” Mr. Krabs told to the four while SpongeBob and Patrick did a high five.

“Hey, Squidward.” Scuba Steve said, facing towards the grumpy cashier. “What do you think? We found the secret formula?”

“Well, you extended my own suffering.” Squidward snorted. “Why not you go to the chef so that he could make the sauce?”

“Sure, thanks Squidward!” Scuba Steve said while he turns to Sharky. “Told you that he’s kinda grumpy.”

“By the way, who told you that we are coming back?” Sharky asked to Sandy, who only shrug her shoulders.

“Ah dunno. It is like some kinda human like Scuba Steve but different.”

“Hmm. I wonder who he is indeed.” Sharky nod in curiosity.

* * *

After the whole cheering event and celebration, Mr. Krabs motioned the four to come to his office for a private talk.

“Ah, me boys. You both have done a great job today.” Mr. Krabs remark as he opens a safe and safely stores the secret formula away. “Since you have help get mi secret formula back, I have another request for ya, Sharky.”

Sharky’s eyes light up as he heard that Mr. Krabs is going to reward him. “R-really? What is it, sir?”

“Tomorrow, ya’ll work in the Krusty Krab.”

“What?” SpongeBob blurted out, baffled. “But he just came in here recently.”

“I know, me boy. But the laws required that sharks must have a legal job in order for them to live here in Bikini Bottom.” Mr. Krabs shrug his shoulders. “Can’t break the law, ya know. Hope ya understand the situation here in Bikini Bottom.”

“Oh, okay.” Sharky nod as Mr. Krabs dismissed the four.

As soon as they went out of the office, Scuba Steve hugged Sharky, to his surprise. “Did you hear that, Sharkie? You got a job!”

“Yeah. I can’t believe that I’m so nervous but its so amazing to work with you.” Sharky confessed, smiling back. He is kind of observant that Scuba Steve mispronounced his name but he didn’t mind about that.

“YAY! I want some Krabby Patties!” Patrick blurted out, causing Squidward to roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Patrick, we haven’t started working yet.” SpongeBob said, pointing out the obvious. “Anyway, does this mean that Sharky can stay here forever?”

“Well, I don’t know. I mean that’s up to Sharky.” Scuba Steve pondered before he turned to Sharky. “Well you got a job in here, would you like to stay in Bikini Bottom?”

“Honestly, I love this place.” Sharky replied. “And I love you guys. You are so amazing and welcoming. And thanks for saving me back there when those things bite me. I’d love to stay in here.” With that, Sharky gave the other three friends a big hug, which is an easy feat since he is huge enough to hug them all.

“That’s so cool and cute, Sharky!” Scuba Steve said as Sharky let go of his hug. “Looks like we’ve got another member of the crew.”

“Whoo-hoo!” SpongeBob cheer.

“Whoo-hoo!” Patrick also cheer.

“Oh, good riddance.” Squidward moaned in defeat.

“See Sharky, I told you will be a town hero in here once you got that secret sauce formula back!” Scuba Steve said, directing it to his shark friend. Everybody here likes you and you’re gonna be with us here in Bikini Bottom.”

“That’s amazing, Scuba Steve!” Sharky said. “We’re going to have so many cool adventures in here.”

“Okay, guys. We’re gonna go.” Scuba Steve and Sharky decided to take their leave. “Bye, everyone!”

“Bye, Scuba Steve!” SpongeBob waved back while Patrick also wave, though absentmindedly.

As soon as they went out of the restaurant, they decided to take a detour to Scuba Steve’s house, where their destiny and adventure would await in the future.

* * *

From a far distance, far enough that no one could notice, there is a humanoid character standing on the roof of the lighthouse. They are like Scuba Steve and the chef, but far different from them. They have a light brown skin complexion, with black hair and dark brown eyes that would make them resemble like a normal human.

They watch them in a distance and observe the newly found friends. They smile, a genuine smile that indicates that they are satisfied with something. They took out a small metallic object and began to make playful taps in it. It wasn’t until a soft jingle that would indicate in its true purpose.

“Hello?” A feminine voice called out. “So, have they bonded together?”

“Yes, they do.” The voice answered, in a tone that cannot be recognized by any other individual as they change from conversation to conversation.

“You do realize that sending those monsters while they are in a small quest might end up killing them, right?”

“Well, I receive help from my old friend and that they predicted that they’ll survive. So I did.”

“I’m glad that you manage to evade being recognized by Bikini Bottomites.”

“Well, duh. I AM elusive. Once I slip through your vision, it will be once in a blue moon.” The voice said in a semi-mocking tone. Of course, they are the ones responsible for sending SpongeBob and Patrick the materials and declaring that Sharky had retrieved the secret formula in the Krusty Krab.

If by chance, they could also be responsible in hiding said secret formula.

“Was my mission finally complete as you have ordered?”

“No, not yet.” The voice replied and continued to observe with the two boys with both hands in their forehead for a closer view, while the metallic object is floating in its place. “We have yet to determine if they are strong enough for a certain purpose.”

“We?” the feminine voice echoed, seemingly confused on who is the “we”. The voice decided to make a heart-shape with their hands, centering on Sharky and Scuba Steve.

“The people with interest were curious to know how powerful were these characters. Like some play in making, we must seek worthy actors for a good production. Like wars, we must seek worthy and trained soldiers for a good outcome.”

“You speak a bit too cryptic right now.” The feminine voice said, before becoming silent for a while. As soon as she started to answer, the voice decided to pick up the metallic object. “What about the upcoming training session, sir?”

“Hmm? What is that all about?”

“His Diamond Majesty had sent a request to you about conducting a training here in Bikini Bottom.”

The voice bit their lip as they think on the contract that they have received from the ‘Diamond Majesty’. They must have certainly received that, but they couldn’t see if it could be legalized. Signing papers is hard, allowing certain activities to be conducted is harder.

But they also remember that it is a private training session between a mentor and a young student.

“Okay.” The voice answered back, shrugging. “I have acknowledged the request of their magic training for ten years, both in the Surface and in Bikini Bottom. You may now go, Lady Lucianna Barboza.”

Afterwards, the feminine voice remains silent, with the voice putting away the metallic object in their pockets. The voice smiled coolly and sat down on the roof’s edge. They look at the two boys entering in their own house, oblivious of the mysterious entity that was observing them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Summary: The two friends, Sharky and Scuba Steve, take a good sleep in Scuba Steve’s house. They decided to take a short visit in the Krusty Krab when a familiar but unfriendly face shows up.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners with the exceptions of Original Characters that were made by the author; LucidDreamer777.

The crows of the local scallops were heard in the early morning of Bikini Bottom, echoing over the distance. In the neighbor where SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick live, a strange house can be seen on the other side of the road. It is like a normal house from the world of the Surface, made with brown bricks and a solid brick gray roof. The front lawn is decorated with a wide assortment of colorful flowers, guarded by the white picket fences that surrounds them. Finally, its most distinguishing feature will the enormous snorkel goggle that surrounds the house. This unusual house could only be possible through the use of a glass dome like Sandy’s as the plants in the front lawn would be dead from the salty water and unfit soil.

Inside the house is a humanoid creature. The creature, Scuba Steve, open his eyes as he had a good night sleep and lets out an awakened yawn. That adventure that he had from the previous day is tiring! Meeting his new friend Sharky, saving and returning the secret formula, that quest alone would tire him instantly!

Wait, Sharky. He remembered that his friend is going to sleep with him. Scuba Steve rub his eyes and look at the other bed, which is clean and empty.

‘_Where was he?_’ Scuba Steve thought, taking his time in sitting in the bed. He began to stretch his arms in a way to keep himself awake, hearing the faint cracking sound as he wakes up for the day. ‘_Must have been downstairs already. He must have been hungry already._’

As he got up from the bed, began to check on his personal closet. It contains his clothes, many were simply identical copies of his suit from before. He frowned, since he has to go to a local seamstress to fix on the holes of the sleeves. He selects one of the suits and began to wear it. He inserts it over his legs, then pull up the suit over his torso, and finally insert his arms in the empty sleeves. He picks up a clean pair of socks and insert them in his bare feet. Lastly, he went back to his bed, where he placed his pair of black boots on the foot of the bed.

After wearing all of the necessary clothing materials, he went out of his room, where he found himself in the 2nd floor of his home. Looking at his right, he saw a flight of stairs that would lead him to the 1st floor. He began to move and climb down, humming on a faint tone that he remembered listening to it as a child.

‘_Better go downstairs and get some breakfast_.’ Scuba Steve thought as he began to descend from the stairs. Just as he landed on the floor and went to the dining room, he began to hear some noise. It resembles like some hard, heavy objects were being stack together by someone.

‘_What was that noise? Where does that noise come from?_’ Scuba Steve pondered as he began to scan the dining room. He began to check on the equipment in the room as well as the outside. He cannot see what is causing on the loud noise that he is hearing right now. ‘_What’s going on?_ _Maybe it could be in the outside._’ Silently groaning that he can’t have some breakfast right now, he decided to go outside to see if he can find anything that could be causing that noise.

Scuba Steve exited from his house by the kitchen door while wearing his flippers. He began to walk to a nearby street to see if there is anything interesting in the area, thinking that it could be the possible source of the noise. When he saw nothing but swimming pink jellyfishes, he frowns. ‘_Surely, the noise could be in the outside! I wonder if-_

As Scuba Steve turn around, he began to see a new sight. There is a new house built next to Scuba Steve’s house, which appears to be made of glass. Inside the glass itself is water, as well as the roof to be made of marble stones. At the top of the roof is Sharky, who is busy placing the roof tiles in a delicate manner.

‘_Woah. What is this_.’ Scuba Steve thought and awed as Sharky placed the roof tile on its proper place before noticing Scuba Steve.

“Hello there, new neighbor!” Sharky greeted, smiling and waving before he accidentally loses his footing. He fell from the roof and into the semi-solid sandy ground, with a loud thud. Scuba Steve stopped his trance and ran quickly to Sharky. The poor shark only sits in the ground, rubbing in the side of the head where it hurts.

“OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!” Sharky cried, rubbing his head and trying hard not to cry.

“You okay?” Scuba Steve asked, concerned.

“Yeah, it hurts so much! I could still feel the pain in my skull…”

“Hang in there, I’ll get some ice for ya.” Scuba Steve said as he quickly ran back to his house. He began to go for the cupboard, where he found an empty ice bag. He quickly took it and ran to the refrigerator, where he found a pair of ice trays in the freezer. He took one tray out, pound the backside of the tray, collected the scattered ice cubes, and placed them in his ice bag.

Don’t even ask why ice is still here in Bikini Bottom. It is just like the fire underwater thing.

After he had filled his ice bag with ice, Scuba Steve ran back to Sharky, who is still sitting down in the ground. The humanoid offers the shark with the ice bag, who gently took it and apply it in his head, wincing at the touch of the cold ice.

“Thanks, Scuba Steve.” Sharky thanked.

“Your welcome.” Scuba Steve replied, smiling. “Next time, don’t do that all by yourself.”

Sharky nod and stood up, trying to regain his own footing. Sharky leans in the glassy walls of his new house. “You like my fish tank?”

“Fish tank?” Scuba Steve asked, showing his hands to the glass/water house. “This is your house? It looks really cool.”

“I know.” Sharky said as he regained his balance. “It took me all night, but I think it turned out pretty well.”

“Except that you fell and hit your head.” Scuba Steve said, causing the shark to blush red in embarrassment. Scuba Steve could only let out a hearty laugh and wrap his arm around Sharky’s back. “Well, we are now neighbors and you are living in the same street with SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick!”

“I know that you had the idea, but you are sleeping...” Sharky said, parting eyes away as he is guilty for the next thing that he is about to say. “…so I went ahead and do it by myself.”

“Why at night? Don’t you guys ever get any sleep?”

“I’m actually insomniac. It is a common trait among sharks, Scuba Steve.”

Scuba Steve was amazed by the fact and reminded himself silently about it. “Do you want me to help you finish it up?”

“Okay.” Sharky nod. “But I won’t help you, sorry.”

Scuba Steve nod and went up to the roof, where only a small patch of the glass roof remains bare. A small pile of marble roof tiles can be seen next to the bare, suggesting that Sharky must have carry out piles all by himself.

‘_Poor guy, working all by himself._’ Scuba Steve thought as he examines on the tiles. ‘_And these aren’t even fit! Put in it rather clumsily, I wonder if Sharky really has any experience about the outside world._’

Scuba Steve just shook his head and decided to place in the remaining tiles for his friend. He also made a mental note that marble roof tiles are expensive, and notorious for being slippery, as hundreds of dead or injured construction workers would attest. He places them in a specific order, to make sure that the tiles themselves would be secured and avoid any possibility to slip off. Afterwards, he steadily stood up, wiping a sweat from his forehead.

Scuba Steve turn his head to the right and saw that there is a large roof dome made of glass in the center of the roof, which reveals Sharky’s house and room, which only has three barrels full of food, a pair of couches, a coffee table, some objects hanging in the wall, and a double-sized bed. He gaps in awe, amazed by the interior design that Sharky had pulled off.

“This is cool that you have done here, Sharky!” Scuba Steve called out.

“I know, right!” Sharky replied back, shouting.

After taking a good view, Scuba Steve went down and into the ground, with Sharky in his side. “I’m amazed that you have done a good job in building all by yourself.”

“Do you like it, Scuba Steve?” Sharky asked, eyeing at his humanoid friend.

“I like it.” Scuba Steve nod while putting his fingers in his chin. “To be honest, it is a cool idea to have a glass/marble house as well as having water in the walls.”

“Yeah, thanks to reading that book that I have back home.” Sharky whispered it to himself softly that Scuba Steve couldn’t hear it. He quickly looks back into Scuba Steve after having a secret whisper to himself. “So, do you want to come in?”

“Sure, Sharky!” Scuba Steve replied as Sharky went to the front door and open the only door that would lead them inside. “I guess I would get the grand tour.”

“You will always get the grand tour, my friend.” Sharky said as he calmly led him inside. The floor is made of the same thing with the roof; marble. This time, the floor is less slippery so it will be easier for the pair to walk in the room/house without the fear of slipping.

As Sharky lead him inside, Scuba Steve took a mental note in the house’s contents. He saw some barrels, which were filled with fruits, vegetables, and some Magikarp meat. He also took a look on the water behind the glass walls, with small fishes swimming by.

The fishes in question are not Bikini Bottomites, of course!

There is also a Magikarp floating by, with its pinprick eyes looking sideways. Poor bastard…

“No TV?” Scuba Steve said, turning back at the confused Sharky.

“Uhh… I was sick with… something that makes me unable to see colors.” Sharky said, looking sad. “All I could see is black and white. I don’t even like watching black and white movies!”

“That makes sense.” Scuba Steve said, frowning that his friend can’t see any colors at all. He began to look into the various objects that hung in the wall. A fishnet. A plague with a fake fish in it. Pretty much many things that he has seen before in Bikini Bottom. He did find it weird that why would people display fake fishes and fishnets in their walls.

“Hey, Sharky.” Scuba Steve called out. “Shall we head straight to the Krusty Krab?”

“That will be ama-“

Their conversation cut off short when the boys heard screams. Screams of fear and terror echo as Sharky look scared or surprised. Scuba Steve became tensed when he had heard the screams, something that reminded him of something dark before.

“Sharky. Hold my hand.” Sharky was shocked and confused but did it anyway as he extended his hand to Scuba Steve.

“What is it?” Sharky whispered.

“Follow me back to the back door.” Scuba Steve grab his arm and quietly ran back to the backdoor. Sharky had successfully went in as Scuba Steve followed next before closing the door and locking it up.

* * *

“W-what was that?” Sharky asked, panicky as Scuba Steve locked the door.

“It sounds like people screaming.” Scuba Steve guessed as he stuffs back his keys in a hidden pocket in his suit. “Maybe we should go and check outside.”

As soon after he had said it, the doorbell began to ring, causing the boys to slightly hop a little in surprise. Sharky look at Scuba Steve with weary eyes while Scuba Steve could only nod. Grabbing a nearby iron shovel (the same one used to defend himself in the previous quest), the boys sneak quietly into the lobby, with Sharky in Scuba Steve’s back. The two were expecting to see some kind of intruder that might harm them.

To their relief, it is just SpongeBob and Patrick.

“Hey, SpongeBob and Patrick!” Scuba Steve greeted before he took notice on the agitated facial expressions the two Bikini Bottomites make. “What’s going on?”

“QUICK GUYS, LET US IN!!!” SpongeBob scream, flailing his arms in panic. “THERE ARE BAD SHARKS INVADING BIKINI BOTTOM!!!”

“What?!” Scuba Steve exclaimed while Sharky began to look pale in fear.

“One of them ate my Krabby Patty straight out of my plate!” Patrick said, oblivious that the whole situation is treated seriously.

Scuba Steve resisted the urge to slap his face due to the stupidity, though.

“S-Scuba Steve.” Sharky stuttered. “I could explain…”

“Was this your fault, Sharky?” Scuba Steve asked, eyeing at the shark in suspicion. “Or was it Lucira’s?”

“Please, I was building here all day.” Sharky said, shaking in fear. “I-I-I will explain it all t-t-t-to you if you could just listen.”

Scuba Steve simply raises an eyebrow before he sighs. Him and Sharky had just become friends recently, now the sharks had invaded Bikini Bottom. What is going on right now?

“Quick, you two. Get in.” Scuba Steve address to the two friends, who quickly scramble inside as Scuba Steve close and lock the doors.

“Thanks, Scuba Steve!” SpongeBob said as they landed in the soft matted floor. Patrick could only stand in his spot for a few moments before he realized that he is already inside.

Scuba Steve sighs in relief before he turns back to Sharky, who is sweating nervously in front of him. “Sharky, can you explain THIS mess we have?” Scuba Steve said, glaring at the nervous shark. The shark could only look left and right before he took a deep gulp to begin speaking.

“We are being chased by the sharks.”

Scuba Steve’s glares slowly soften into a frown while SpongeBob took interest in the shark’s confessions. “What? Why were you chases? With the shark lady?”

Sharky could only rub on his arm nervously, unsure about himself. “I… did something bad. The other sharks… They got mad so they lock me up in a room as punishment. Lucira came and offered me a way to escape… So we escape at night and went here in Bikini Bottom…”

“What is the bad thing that you did to the sharks?” Patrick asked, who is listening throughout the whole thing.

“I don’t know. “ Sharky said, looking defeated.

“This is great.” Scuba Steve grunted, annoyed or angry at the situation. “We have sharks coming in here, but they are chasing after you. What do you think we are supposed to do, Sharky?”

“Umm…” Sharky mumbled, his eyes still looking at the left. “Maybe we should go-“

“Incoming shark threats!” Patrick shouted and quickly grabs SpongeBob by surprise. The fat starfish, who suddenly became lucid, ran into the storage room before closing the door. Sharky is awakened from his guilt thoughts and hid behind a wall, while Scuba Steve hide in the doors with the iron shovel ready.

The humanoid began to take a short peek to see the passing threat. At first, he saw nothing. Then he began to see three sharks walking down the road. Unlike with Sharky, their skin is in a mix of blue and green, with their black angry eyes scanning in the neighborhood they are in. They wear ripped clothing, with black or brown boots in their feet. Their skins and tails have multiple scars marked in it, looking like some sort of a twisted tattoo or battle scar. Their hands are holding swords that have a long sharp blade, a blade that would be able to outmatch Scuba Steve’s iron shovel. Scuba Steve look in the passing shark guys in fear and dread, realizing on how dangerous these guys were.

As soon the sharks have pass by without any incidence, the hiding occupants quietly gather around in relief. Patrick put down the shocked and surprised SpongeBob, who is taking time to realized that he is outside the storage room already.

“Those guys are very dangerous.” Scuba Steve clarified, sweating nervously. “I swear to Notch, they might kill me if they saw me!”

“Sharky!” Patrick said, looking at the surprised sharks. “You are a shark, right? What should we do?”

There was a long awkward silence between the four friends. SpongeBob is looking at the shark, eyeing for anything that might have a problem. Patrick is also looking at Sharky, trying to scan anything suspicious about the shark. Scuba Steve is simply looking at Sharky in the eyes, as if begging for him to reveal the truth.

“Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh. You guys promise that you are not going to be mad at me?” Sharky asked, in which the other three would look at him in suspicion.

“Um… Those guys? Believe it or not, they are actually henchmen or mobsters.”

“And my dad…”

“…is a Gang Boss.”

* * *

All bets were off.

The truth had hit them hard like a bullet train on a wooden barricade. Each member of the group had a reaction based on the revelation that is beheld to them by their shark friend.

Scuba Steve had reacted with great shock. He could never forget or ignore it. His friend is actually the son of a mob gang, which would also make him a rich one. That would explain everything in him. The potions, the lethal use of shovel attacks, and even the clumsy building of the marble roof that would have seriously injured or kill him from the notorious slippery properties of the marble. It all makes sense to it why he has that behavior. He is the son of a wealthy family and it is a wealthy crime family to boot!

But why would he run away? What is the bad thing that he did? Why is Lucira involved in this mess?

SpongeBob also reacted it with great shock. However, his reaction is less severe than to Scuba Steve. SpongeBob had note that he had rarely encounter any sharks in his life, let alone either a rare customer in the Krusty Krab, a strict driving instructor (thank Neptune, he survived), or that nerdy shark that he encountered in the Goo Lagoon. But this one is different, he is a wealthy one and belonged to a wealthy criminal gang!

He remembered about a few shark gangs in the history of Bikini Bottom, with only a few infamous for notorious acts. Could Sharky be–?

As for Patrick…

It is indecipherable...

…but it involves with a large open mouth and pencil-thin pupils not seen since the sight of a giant eel that ate the angler fish, who is chasing SpongeBob and Patrick in a quest to get back the crown.

“WHAT?!” Scuba Steve exclaimed, mixed with anger, shock, and disbelief. Sharky slightly shook in response. “Your dad is a mob boss???”

“You didn’t even tell it to us, Sharky.” Patrick said, causing Sharky to frown.

“I know. I was just too scared to tell it to you, guys.” Sharky said, saddened. “I’m afraid that… if I tell it to you, you will kick me out here in Bikini Bottom.”

“You see, the bad thing that I did is that I ran away. Lucira is a Capodecina that joins with my dad’s mafia a few months ago. Then Lucira and I meet a few days before and had a plan that we would escape from dad. We ran out of our home and went into Bikini Bottom because that is what she had suggested to me. I just run away because I feel like I shouldn’t belong to my dad’s Mafia …

However, some of the sharks notice about it… So, I guess they must be going to Bikini Bottom to look for me…please don’t hate me…”

As much as he is made angry that Sharky had been hiding more of his real backstory from him, Scuba Steve can’t help but feel sorry for him. Scuba Steve would relate on the experience that Sharky had done even though that he didn’t have a situation identical to Sharky’s.

“Sharky…” Scuba Steve began as he slowly walks towards Sharky. “As much as I am mad that sharks have invaded a peaceful town like this, we will still love you.”

“Yeah,” SpongeBob said, putting a hand behind Sharky’s back. “We’re your friends, Sharky.”

“You should have told it to us sooner.” Patrick added, frowning. It is a rare event that Patrick feels anything except stupidity and absentmindedness. “We’re best friends after all! Everyone of us has a dark secret.”

“Well, your secret, Pat, is that you are only pretending to be dumb and is really smart behind our backs.” SpongeBob pointed out, causing the pink starfish to blush in shame.

“You sure, Scuba Steve?” Sharky said, looking at Scuba Steve with moist eyes.

“I’m not mad, just worried.” Scuba Steve replied before he gave a hug to Sharky. The shark guy was surprised in the sudden action before he hugs him back, shedding a single tear. “But please, try to be more honest with us, next time.”

Sharky nod in reply. “I… I will, Scuba Steve. You’re my best friend after all.”

Both of the boys finish their hugs and stood in front of each other, smiling. Sharky wipes away the single tear that is left hanging in his chin, not wanting to ruin the moment.

However, Patrick decided that it was the perfect time to ruin the moment, anyway.

“I hate to break in, guys. But what should we do now?”

The gang all wondering on what to do in a situation like this. For the moment, they manage to uncover a deep secret: Sharky is a son of a wealthy shark, who is also the gang boss. The same gang also invade Bikini Bottom, intending to find Sharky. They are all stuck in Scuba Steve’s house, with no way to defend themselves except with a couple of iron shovels, an ill-fitted weapon against the long swords the sharks have.

“I have an idea!” SpongeBob exclaimed, causing others to look at the sponge in wonder. “Maybe we should go to my house! There is some armor in there!”

The boys’ eyes were lit with hope, wonder, and confusion. When did the sponge ever had any armor inside his house? It doesn’t matter anyway, since they are in a serious situation.

“That’s a good one.” Sharky said, before turning his back to look at the streets. “But… how?”

“I suggest we have to sneak across those guys. We must be quiet, though.” Patrick said, putting his fingerless hand under his chin(?).

The boys nod and slowly got out of the house. They duck and move quietly behind the white picket fences, trying their best to hide from any shark in sight. With a nod, Scuba Steve decided to peek behind the white wood. The sharks are still there, great. But they are farther ahead, far enough that they would probably had a hard time taking a good look at them. Scuba Steve quickly hide back to the fences, whispering to the boys.

“Okay, on the count of three. We will run straight to SpongeBob’s house without shouting, okay?” He instructed and the others nod in agreement.

“One…”

One of the sharks bumps into another shark, causing it to be agitated.

“Two…”

The affected shark began to look at the other shark and started yelling at him angrily. Whatever they are trying to say, it is not known. But for sure, it is enough that the boys could quickly run in and make an escape from their sight.

“THREE!”

The boys quickly ran, making a break for it. The sharks are too distracted arguing to themselves that they couldn’t see the four figures running straight to an orange pineapple; one is a yellow sponge, the other a pink starfish, the third is a humanoid, and the last is a runaway shark.

* * *

Scuba Steve quickly close the door and sigh in relief. The short yet fast running had quickly took some energy from him, causing him to slack on a nearby wall. SpongeBob and Patrick both sat on the black couch, tired but relief that they are alive. Sharky is seen standing next to the TV, looking tired but also has a relaxed expression.

“Those sharks… they are huge… and terrifying…” Scuba Steve panted, as he slowly walks towards the group. “Those guys would have got us on the spot.”

“Yeah, at least we just made it.” SpongeBob said. “Guys, the armor is in my bedroom, in the chest where it is next to my bed.”

Scuba Steve smile a bit, though he began to worry on the sharks. “We can take the armor and leave, though. I don’t think we could last long in here…”

“Well, before we go, can we grab some Krabby Patties on the road?” Patrick blurted out of nowhere, causing Scuba Steve and Sharky to laugh.

“Woah, Patrick. You crack me up!” Scuba Steve said, laughing. He began to feel better right now as fear has left him but it is still there. “But then we have to consider who is going to take some armor.”

The other boys nod, addressing that certain individuals would need armor.

“Come to think of it, I would need some of that armor.” Patrick said, sounding serious this time. “I’m not a fighter and my body fat could only protect me from blunt weapons. Sharp objects can slice through my body.”

“Right,” Scuba Steve nod. “I also need some armor. I am a human, after all, so I have some vulnerable parts in my body.”

“SpongeBob… is an interesting example.” Patrick said, looking at his yellow square friend. “I have seen SpongeBob before, taking a lot of punishment. Sandy chop him literally, his crotch area getting shattered, ripped apart, and other injuries, yet he remains unharmed. Would you mind, SpongeBob, if, you know, not get any armor for now?”

SpongeBob began to frown a little. “Patrick, as much as I would admit, I have limits. But I agree that most of you guys should have armor instead. I have Karate skills from Sandy.”

“I would need some armor as well.” Sharky said. “I know, I’m a shark. But I can’t stand on being sliced by those blades. Those are imported and imported ones are usually high class, so the blades could cut through my skin.”

“Right, that should be all.” Scuba Steve said. “I should go upstairs to get some armor right now.”

“I’m coming with you.” Sharky said, and Scuba Steve nod. As both of them were about to leave the room, they became to hear something loud that shook all four of them.

It sounded like thunder, which is strange as lightning does not exist in the underwater. If it would, it will kill everyone in it. There is sounds of silence before they could both hear a cry. The cry sounds like it belongs to a young man, as if he is in pain.

“What was that noise?!” SpongeBob exclaimed, scared and huddling at Patrick.

“It sounds like someone is in trouble!” Sharky exclaimed. Scuba Steve look at the kitchen door, where the noises seem to have originated.

“Whatever it is, we should go out and see.” Scuba Steve said and the human and shark quickly went to the back door. Scuba Steve peer through the outside, trying to find anything that could catch his eyes.

“Sharky, I don’t think–“ His speech is cut short as he saw yellow lightning patterns from an unseen corner. Scuba Steve gap as he saw the split second lightning before it disappears. The sound accompanied with the lightning pattern is also the same sound that they all heard inside; the sound of a roaring thunder!

He couldn’t believe it. ‘_That was magic! But how?_’

“Scuba Steve, I think we should check outside to see what it is.” Sharky suggested and Scuba Steve agreed. Both of them decided to open the door and try their best to keep distance from the possible source, hoping to see the cause of the lightning and the cries of pain.

The sight is bewildering, as if it is taken something from a different world or an action style scene. There were three combatants, each of them having distinctive appearances. The first one is easier to recognize, one of the sharks of Sharky’s father’s gang, but he is also in a muted shade of blue, close to Sharky’s. He wears a different set of clothing from the henchmen, with an olive-blue shirt , a short dark blue open vest, dark blue jeans, and black boots. Unlike the henchmen, he lacks any scars, suggesting that he is young. He wields the same sword that the henchmen had, but it is also tipped with blood. Sharky could smell from it, and it is fresh! What is happening in here?

The other two figures don’t look like anything native in Bikini Bottom at all. Just like Lucira, they wore robes and slightly heavy clothing. They wore blue, gold and black robes with white cloaks and brown gladiator sandals. However, both of them were different species. One is a red solemn-looking dog/wolf man, with a more muscular physique. He appears to be the one who makes lightning as static electric energy appears to be surrounding his hands. The other one is also a blue shark man, like Sharkie. However, he looks fairly young as he looks like a younger shark man. He is also clutching on his abdomen, as if he was in great pain.

Sharky noticed that the hands were stained red. That must be where the blood came from!

“Be careful with that power, boy!” the hostile shark said, smirking. “If you are trying to kill me, the boss will go after you, and you will not be spared with a single mercy!”

“Fare the well.” The wolf man said, not changing his focused, serious expression. “I’m not going to kill…”

Before the wolf man could finish, he began to show his palms towards the shark guy, causing a sudden burst of electricity from his palms. The shark guy dodged from the straight erratic ray of electricity, before he turned his eyes at the wolf man. “Trying to fry me is a bad way to start, mutt!”

The wolf man began to look at the shark man with hateful eyes. Before he would continue conjuring more electricity, he turns to his ally shark man, who is trying to patch up his wound. “Kage, I want you to get out of here as far as possible. Contact any assistance as much as possible.”

“But sir,” the shark man protested. “You’ll be killed! I will assist you with my white magic.”

“No, I will handle this alone.”

“But–“

“That’s an order.”

The shark man bit his lip and frowned, conflicted on whether he should listen to his commander or not. In the end, the shark man began to run away from the fighting scene, leaving the wolf man and the hostile shark man alone.

“What’s the matter? Letting him run away like a coward?” The shark man teased, with a cocky tone in his voice.

“I am only saving my comrade’s life.” The wolf man answered back, with electric energy beginning to charge in his hands. “This battle is between you and me, shark scum.”

As the ally shark guy is running, he is trying his best to hold the pressure in his wound. The wound is a clean cut, with a deep depth. He is doing his best to speed up the healing rate with his magic, with white holy energy enveloping on the wound. Despite this, the magic did not stop the blood from flowing, staining his robes with a scarlet streak. He knew that he must get immediate medical help as soon as possible, or it might end up as death for him!

Just as the shark ally went near to Sharky and Scuba Steve, he began to collapse. He fell in one foot, trying hard not to fall into the fall. The two boys saw this and ran to his side, where they are helping get back to his feet

“Hey, get up!” Scuba Steve said as he is trying to help the weakened shark man. Sharky began to shuffle in his pockets, intending to look for something.

“Who… who are you?” The shark man asked.

“We saw you running so we came in to help you.” Scuba Steve said, helping the shark man stan up. He looks at the fresh open wound, which is still bleeding with red blood.

After a few checking and shuffling in his pockets, Sharky pulls out a Healing Potion from his pocket, giving it to Scuba Steve’s open hand. The shark man stares at the two as Scuba Steve opens the bottle with his teeth in the cork. “W-what are you doing?” The shark man asked as Sharky instructed him to uncover his wound.

“Helping you.” Scuba Steve answered as he splashes some of the potion’s healing contents into the open wound. The shark man yelp in shock and pain as the stingy liquid comes in contact with the exposed flesh. Just as he is about to react, he began to notice that his wound is healing at an accelerated speed, something that he had never witnessed before.

“W-what is that?” The shark man asked, pointing at the half empty bottle.

“Healing potion.” Shark answered as he helps him standing up. “I saw you hurt so we decided to help you.”

The shark man was shocked upon hearing the message, he looked at the two boys and said. “Umm… thank you…”

“It’s fine.” Scuba Steve said, smiling.

The shark man nod in return before he began to realize something. “Wait! Teacher is still fighting against the enemy!”

“You mean the wolf guy?” Sharky asked.

“Yes! I must help him!” The shark man said, pointing at the fighting men. “I must go back! If I can’t, he might die!”

The two friends were unsure about it and look at each other. After a few seconds, Scuba Steve look at the shark man. “Fine, but we will help you with the fight.”

“You two?” The shark man said in disbelief. “Bu-but you don’t seem to know how to fight…”

“Relax, I have my shovel with me.” Scuba Steve, referring to the shovel that he has in his hand.

“That shark guy, I think I know him.” Sharky said, pointing to the fighting shark. “Maybe if I could go talk to him, things would be alright.”

“Are you sure? What if you might get seriously hurt…”

“Don’t worry.” Scuba Steve said, assuring to the shark man. “We have our fair experience in fighting, and we can hold our ground.”

The shark man looks at the two, examining if they are really sincere in their assistance. He nod and said. “Follow me.”

* * *

The two friends began to follow the shark man, who is running back to the battle scene. As they both enter, they saw that both combatants are tiring out. The wolf man is panting heavily, with the electric power fizzling faintly in his hands. The fighting shark man is also panting heavily, with focused eyes looking at the tired wolf man. The wolf man began to concentrate an amount of electricity when the corner of his eyes saw moving figures. He turns to see the shark ally coming back, this time with a healed wound and two more allies. “What the–“

“Teacher, stand back!” The shark ally said, with the wolf man snapping himself out of trance and dodge from a sword slash that would have kill him. “Religatio bronte, PARALYSIS!”

The shark man stop running and began to manipulate on the electric energies that were generated from his hands. Fingers dance around while electric energies coil in like threads in a wheel. The electric coils begin to manifest in the air and surrounds the shark man with electric energy. Scuba Steve and Sharky step back, not wanting to take risks in getting electrocuted. The offending shark man saw it and tries to strike the casting shark man down, with the sword ready.

Not wanting to waste time, he unleashes the gathered electric coil, flying themselves towards the attacking shark man. The coil did not strike him like the ones the wolf man use but they wrap themselves around his limbs and body. The electric coils wrap in his wrists and ankles, with the rest wrapping in parts of his thighs, tail, and body. The electric magical coils release a great electric static, causing the coil to disappear in place of a powerful electric charge on the foe. The shark man screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, unmoving but not dead. Stray static electricity occasionally appear from the immobile victim.

The shark man sigh in relief while Scuba Steve and Sharky watch in awe. Sharky also look at the unmoving shark man, looking concerned. “Is he hurt? Is he dead?”

“Relax.” The shark man said, causing Sharky to look at him with hope. “I cast a _Paralysis_ spell in him. Binds the target with electric energies until a certain amount of time has passed. Don’t worry, it is only for a short while.”

Sharky sigh in relief and looks back to the immobile shark man. The wolf man, who saw the whole thing, relaxed and look at the shark man. “I told you to run.”

“I did, but I can’t leave you.” The shark man said, walking towards his teacher. “I am also saved by these two people on the way.”

The shark man shifts his body and presented Scuba Steve and Sharky to the wolf man, who looks at the two with unexpressive, cold eyes. His eyes turn back towards his student, who smiles meekly at him. The wolf man could only shake his head in disbelief, with what had happened to the shark man is a pure coincidence.

“You two.” He said, catching the two boys’ attention. “I would like to thank you for saving my student from the possibility of death.”

“Ah, it was a pleasure, sir.” Scuba Steve replied, putting his hands behind his head in boredom. “By the way, who are you guys? You two don’t seem to belong here in Bikini Bottom.”

The wolf man realized about it and dusted his robes with care. “My apologies for the awful mess that we have. I am Commodore Lycurgus Praan, field teaching personnel of Tethmari University under the department of Magical Combat and Weaponry.” The wolf man, Lycurgus, made a simple salute in front of the boys; a straight arm with the closed fist resting on his chest. The shark man timidly walks to his side, bowing politely. “This is my training student, 1st Class Officer Cadet Kagetaka Kawazame.”

“Thanks for helping me by the way.” Kagetaka said. “You can also call me ‘Sharkie’.”

‘_Great, another one._’ Scuba Steve thought, thinking of the other Sharky, who seems to be excited. “I’m Scuba Steve and this shark man here is my friend, Sharky.”

“Hey, we both have the same names with each other!” Sharky exclaimed, smiling at the giggling Sharkie.

“Woopsie! But you can still call me Mr. Kawazame.” Kagetaka replied, smiling.

“What brings you here, sir?” Sharky asked to Lycurgus, who looks at the two with solemn eyes.

“Under the eyes of our Laws, I cannot say what it is.” Lycurgus replied. “My apologies.”

“That’s okay.” Scuba Steve said. “I heard that military academies tend to get jumpy and secretive. But why here?”

“Well, we just pass by.” Kagetaka said. “Just as we were in this neighbor, that shark attack us, thinking of ‘culling out the rest of the bastards.’”

“Kage was injured in the ambush.” Lycurgus added. “The wound is long and deep enough that our healing spells would take some time to heal. I’m worried that he might get killed in my watch, so I ordered him to retreat.”

“Then you guys came, with that potion with healing properties that my textbooks didn’t mention.” Kagetaka said, looking at the ripped area where his wound used to be. “I would have suffered from blood loss if you guys didn’t appear.”

“Speaking of sharks, I notice that the place is empty except for the enemy sharks.” Lycurgus said, with grim looks in his eyes. “Normally, Bikini Bottom is stated to be a peaceful settlement and our official database classifies as such. Now, there are hostile sharks everywhere. Can you kindly explain to us the whole situation?”

Scuba Steve and Sharky look at each other with anxious faces. Scuba Steve is unsure what to say. With the seemingly strict magic soldier and a curious magic cadet present, things might get ugly if he tells them about the nature of the situation.

“To be honest, it goes like this…”

* * *

The explanation is brief, but it is enough to cover on what had truly happen. The appearance of the sharks, the history with his friends (SpongeBob and Patrick included), plans on escaping, as well as the true family background of Sharky. Surprisingly, both of them took the news well, though they seem doubtful and suspicious about Sharky’s status as the son of a wealthy gang.

Lycurgus rubs his furry chin with his fingers, thinking and rationalize the situation. “So, you’re saying that this Sharky fellow is the son of a criminal gang and ran away, right?” Scuba Steve and Sharky nod in response. “However, the shark gang eventually found out about it and quickly took over Bikini Bottom, where you are currently in.”

“Wow, I never thought I would meet a wealthy son of a gang.” Kagetaka said, awestruck at the truth and fact. “I guess I’m not the only one here with a wealthy background.”

“Really, Sharkie?” Scuba Steve echoed, surprised at Kagetaka’s random thoughts.

“Actually, I am the son of one of the greatest soldiers in our city.” Kagetaka said, clasping his hands and smiling like it is a good thing to speak. “Dad is cool. He travels in different planets, knows many spells, is very strong and meet with many things. His last mission before his retirement is the disastrous scouting mission on a habitable planet. Supposedly to be dead, he was healed in full recovery by an unknown entity and manage to return home.”

“Wow, your dad is that awesome.” Sharky said, looking at Kagetaka with envy.

“One day when I go home, I’m going to go ask Daddy to go out on a dinner with me in that restaurant that I love.” Kagetaka continued before he realized on what he had said and covers his mouth, with his face red in shame or embarrassment. “Whoops! I shouldn’t say that…”

“It’s okay, Sharkie!” Scuba Steve said, putting his hand in Kagetaka’s shoulder to his surprise. “Sometimes, we might end up revealing our secrets in public, but it is okay if it is just your friends.”

Kagetaka smiled at bit while Lycurgus began to look at the shark man, who is still paralyzed and lying on the ground face up. The wolf man turns back and looks at Sharky. “Sir Sharky, since you are the main cause of this situation, I suggest that you know this guy, right?”

Sharky looks at the unmoving shark lying on the ground and realized on who he is. “Y-yes sir. I-I’m sure that’s my brother, Shane.”

“Can you speak to him?”

“But sir, Sharkie paralyzed him with the spell. How can he talk?”

“The spell only binds movements such as walking and standing, leaving behind vital muscle movement intact.”

“Can you do it, Sharky?” Kagetaka asked. “I don’t know about him, but since you claim to be his brother, I guess it might make things easy.”

Sharky looks at the blue shark and nods in reply. “I-I’ll try.”

The shark gulped nervously as he slowly walks to the paralyzed shark. The shark, Shane, saw an incoming presence that causes him to open his eyes and tried to look at the source, raising his head in a futile attempt. When he gets a good view, he realized who is approaching him.

“S-Sharky? Is that you?”

“Shane! What are you doing here?” Sharky asked, kneeling before his temporarily paralyzed brother. “Why did you attack Bikini Bottom?”

Shane scoffed at the questions while trying to focus at his brother, a near-impossible task due to the Paralysis spell. “We… we came here… looking for you.” He replied, causing Sharky to get shocked. “Almost everyone… of the family is here. Dad is also here and… he is not very happy about it.”

Sharky nearly fell from the news that was brought to him by his brother. “No no no no no NO NO! He is going to get very angry at me!” He panicked, trying to stay calm at the inevitable fact. “Where is Dad?”

Shane did not choose to answer the question, instead fixing his dark blue eyes at Sharky’s light blues. “Sharky… why did you… run away?”

Sharky stop, narrowing his eyes to his brothers. Those eyes are not filled with fear, but with pain and hate. “I’m… sick of you guys saying that I’m not good.” He hissed, tears welling up in his eyes. “You guys keep saying that I’m weak, that I should have just stayed in the house, and that I am not worthy of being a member of the family.

I am bullied, teased, and humiliated by many of the kids because ‘i’M a ShArK wHo HaTeS vIoLeNcE, lOvEs PeAcE aNd FlOwErS aNd WaNtS tO bE pRiMe AnD pRoPeR.’” Sharky continued and even faking a whiny voice, while tears started to run down in his face. “I’m… I’m sick of you guys… Especially you since… since you are the one… who… who makes my life miserable!”

Shane continued to stare at his crying brother as Sharky began to wipe his face, trying to stop the tears from falling down. “But I’m happy here! I don’t want to go back to Daddy! I don’t even want to go back anymore! Just… stay out of my life, okay?!”

After the words escape from his mouth, Sharky began to break down and cry. Shane could only watch at his brother cry tears, staining his face with the saltiness from the tears. Scuba Steve realized this and quickly ran to him, trying his best to cheer him up. Shane frowns, knowing that Dad is also going to be REALLY unhappy if he hears that he made Sharky cry.

“Psst. Hey, human.” Shane whispered, directing it to Scuba Steve. “Our dad is currently at that… Krusty Krab thing. I suggest you all must go there immediately or else he will tear up the town to pieces!”

“Do we trust you?” Scuba Steve asked, suspicious on the magically paralyzed shark.

“Trust me! If Dad is getting more impatient… this whole town will be damned!”

“If you say so.” Scuba Steve said, eyeing at him with doubt and suspicion while trying to make Sharky stand up. “Do you really mind in lying down here?”

“Nah, I heard your conversation. I’ll wait here until that… pain is gone…”

Scuba Steve nod slightly and help his friend standing up. As both of the boys decided that it will best to go back to SpongeBob’s house, they agree and walk away, taking with them the affected soldiers. Sharky look at his brother for a moment before he continued. The only thing that Shane could do is bury his face in the sand, in a state of reflection or being ashamed of something in the past.

* * *

Sandy had no idea what is going on right now.

First, she found herself giving out large glass bowls full of water to panicking Bikini Bottomites before leading them to her dome for some reason.

Second, she found and rescue a strange thing completely made of wings and feathers. It is struggling to “flying” in the waters of Bikini Bottom, which makes it difficult since it is under the freaking sea. Since then, the creature became attached to her and tries to follow her even to the outside world.

Third, the thing creates a thin air bubble made of light! Sandy is a squirrel of knowledge, but she had no idea that real magic is witnessed in front of her for the first time! She heard of magical stuff, but she either didn’t believe them or isn’t there to witness it and since then dismissed it as some antics from SpongeBob and Patrick (the main duo who told her about magic). This is slowly starting to make her head numb while the creature’s eye (no head, just a floating eye in front of it) looks at her with a worrying look.

Finally, some strange guy that reminds her of Scuba Steve appear out of nowhere, gave her a book, and disappear from the distance. Sandy is completely baffled at the sudden appearance and disappearance of the guy, while she is still holding on the book that she received.

Inside the glass dome of her home, Sandy open the book and began to examine its contents. It is mostly English, a language that she can understand well. But it also contains words, phrases, and even sentences that doesn’t resemble anything she had heard before. Sandy is a squirrel of science and logics, not believing of any deity but she did acknowledge their influence in society. But this book is the starting point to create doubt about the logical world she knows.

“Walking time and space paradoxes shaped like dragons. Devouring stars. Unsuitable sex drive. What is this nonsense all about?” Sandy pondered out loud, trying to rationalize the weird content that the book provided to her. She tries to examine on the images that were displayed, with dragons that seems to be made of stars, humanoid creatures that look like women and made out of many cuts and holes, and what else are the other things that were in it. The creature hovers close to her, appearing to be reading from the book as well.

“’_Cait Sith – a species of Nightmare Beasts stated to live in the forests and ruined cities of P-Somnium. A standard Cait Sith always possess the average mentality of a cat. They are popular pets among the living populace in the Nightmare Realm.’_ Ah can’t understand all of these things.”

Sandy place the book away from her before she puts her hands on her head with sadness. Reading books is never a problem for her but a book like that made her doubt of the skills she supposedly had. Sure, it could be a fake, a hoax or a joke. But the moment she touches and reads the book, she began to feel fear from it. Maybe it was because it looks like it is made of flesh, or that the book itself is bare and plain yet the images were detailed and monstrous.

The creature hovers lowly next to her, looking sad based on the single eye that the creature ever possess. “Ah know. Ah just can’t understand a thing about that darn book!” Sandy said, looking at the creature. “First, ya make magic tricks that are actually real and now this swindling kid just gave me a strange book that ah can’t even understand!”

The almost completely-winged thing began to hover around Sandy, sprinkling small specks of light around her. Sandy caught a speck of light in her pink nose, causing it to melt. Sandy giggled and laugh while she gently touches the creature, which seems to be very happy based on the single eye that it had.

“Ah know, lil’ guy. It is frustrating that ah can’t understand ta book. But right now, ah’m going to see if these people are okay. What do ya say, bud?” Sandy asked at the winged thing, which hovers up and down in response as if bouncing happily.

Sandy smiled and decided that it will be the best to don her underwater spacesuit. Just as she is wearing her glass helmet, the creature began to manifest its own light air bubble to keep it from being wet. Sandy and the creature went out of the dome and stay at the front door, hoping to catch some fish who is seeking shelter from an event that is not known yet.

If only the squirrel and the winged being only knew.

* * *

“I can’t believe that they will come here!” Sharky grunted angrily, slamming the door shut as Scuba Steve, Kage, and Lycurgus follow suit. The sound of the door slamming hard to the wall catches SpongeBob and Patrick’s attention, who were sitting in the coach. SpongeBob turns to them, ready to greet Scuba and Sharky, but was curious and surprised to see Kagetaka and Lycurgus.

“Scuba Steve, who are those guys?” SpongeBob asked.

“Friends, for now.” Scuba Steve answered, panting as Kagetaka and Lycurgus looks at the surprised yellow sponge and a pink starfish.

“Uhh, hi.” Kagetaka greeted, waving a bit.

“I thought… I thought they will ignore it!” Sharky continued, pacing back and forth. “I thought they will not care. I thought that HE doesn’t care!”

“Your father or your people?” Scuba Steve asked.

“My father! He never appreciate me for being who I am! I thought that he will value Shane more than me!” Feeling tired and drained, he slumps into a wall, his eyes full of shock and tears. “Now, he’s here… at the Krusty Krab… slowly tearing the town apart…”

Sharky continued to cry, putting his hands in his face. He weeps loudly, which makes Scuba Steve frown even more. “I’m sorry guys that I have drag you into this mess! It’s all my fault! I should have, should have-“

Just as he began to stutter, Scuba Steve kneel before him and put his hand on his shoulder. “Sharky, it’s not truly your fault. However, maybe your Dad went here because he needs you…”

“What does a father want from me when I am worthless???”

“Parent things, apparently.” Scuba Steve shrug his shoulders. “But still, we can’t keep your Dad waiting. We have to go to the Krusty Krab and confront him.”

“Yeah.” Sharky agreed, wiping his tears from his face. “But…please don’t leave me when I’m going to meet with my dad.”

“I won’t, Sharky. I will not leave you.”

With a soft smile, Sharky stood up, being helped by Scuba Steve. Both of them went to SpongeBob and Patrick, who were talking with Kagetaka and Lycurgus.

“…and that’s why I have this red streak in my robes.” The blue shark man said, pointing to the red stain on his robes. SpongeBob looks awed while Patrick is just… absentminded throughout the whole conversation.

Just as he finished presenting his tale, he turns around just as Sharky and Scuba Steve went back to the group. “Any plans on what to do, Sharky?”

“We need to get some armor for ourselves in SpongeBob’s bedroom as soon as possible.” Scuba Steve replied, looking at the two soldiers. “Are you guys going to be fine with your robes?”

Kagetaka nod while Lycurgus began to speak. “Don’t underestimate on our soldier class. We Mages can defeat any foe unlucky within our reach as we have the magical capacity to hold them.”

“Sir, they are asking if we are okay with our uniforms.”

“It is just an introduction of our class, niño.” Lycurgus said, causing the cadet to be surprised. Before he could say anything, the field instructor turned back to him. “No, don’t think anything of it as significant.”

“Awww.”

* * *

The six-person group went up the SpongeBob’s bedroom, a large room where it houses a single bed with a strange alarm clock. It also contains a couple of drawers and closets, with a window to provide a view to his neighborhood. There were several newspapers and a bowl with the words “Gary” printed on it, placed next to the bed itself.

SpongeBob sigh. He had recently left Gary to his mother and father when he went back to their original home and decided to bring him back after a few days or so. He is relieved that Gary isn’t going to witness what had happen to Bikini Bottom today. Neptune knows what will happen to his little pet snail if he stays here.

Scuba Steve quickly went to a chest, which contains mostly junk that SpongeBob collects in his spare time. The human began to shuffle around in its contents, looking for the armor that he needed. Kagetaka peeks on Scuba Steve’s struggle, looking at the contents of the chest.

“I didn’t know that a guy like SpongeBob could keep something serious like an armor in here.” The shark man pointed out.

“Nah, he keeps some stranger stuff somewhere in this house.” Scuba Steve said, pulling out a rubber toy that looks like a clam. “From what Squidward told me, he kept an entire operation room somewhere here in the chest!”

“Impressive feat though risky and likely illegal.” Lycurgus said, who is standing next to his pupil and listening to the conversation. “But what would a civilian be doing with a surgery room?”

“Ahh, Squidward said he cut open his chest and poke on his heart. Then the heart starts to leak blood.”

This information grosses out Kagetaka and causes Lycurgus to raise eyebrows.

“A-ha! Found them!” Scuba Steve announced as he pulls out a complete suit of armor. The armor is composed with chain mail, with blue shells covering parts of the armor. The shells appear to be modified to make it compatible to be an armor. The armor also contains a body plate, leggings, boots and helmet. Scuba Steve also found two significant objects in the chest: a fishing net and a harpoon. Scuba Steve took them out, especially with the harpoon, just in case.

Finished with collecting the necessary equipment, Scuba Steve began to don the armor. Taking of his flippers, he inserts the boots in his bare feet, fitting on his structure. He began to wear the leggings before the chest plate. Lastly, he places the helmet in his head, which takes a short amount of time due to how heavy it feels.

“So, officers. How do I look?” Scuba Steve asked.

“It looks cool, to be honest.” Kagetaka said.

“It looks impressive from something that would have look impractical.” Lycurgus pointed out bluntly. “Despite that it is made of shell-like material, it covers the significant portions of your body.”

“You know, sir, I bought that from an antique shop.” SpongeBob said. “For some reason, it looks like Scuba Steve could fit in, so I bought one just in case.”

Sharky smiled as he watches his friend getting used to the armor that he had worn. “The armor is strong, strong enough that most of the swords can’t slice through.”

“Don’t you guys need some armor?” Scuba Steve asked, looking at SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob is now seen with a red block helmet on his head and large red stiff hand gloves on his hands.

“Don’t worry, Scuba Steve! I will Ka-ra-tey the sharks with my moves!” SpongeBob answered, confidently.

“I have a tazer!” Patrick said, pulling out a rectangular metallic object.

“What is that?” Kagetaka exclaimed, confused. “How was it-“

Before he could continue, Scuba Steve stopped him. “Look, Sharkie. It may be hard, but just don’t question on how it is possible. Trust me, it gave me headaches when I think about it.”

“Is everyone set?” Lycurgus announced, looking at his allies. What he is currently looking at is a humanoid in a shell armor, a shark man with an iron shovel in hand, a fellow Mage, a yellow sponge with Karate skills and a pink starfish with a tazer. “Once we go outside, there is no turning back.”

“Sure, but let’s get some Krabby Patties!” Patrick said, causing the wolf man to roll his eyes.

“We can do this.” Sharky said. “But if we can’t, we can always just retreat if the bets are high.”

“It can be a good idea.” SpongeBob nod.

“Yeah, we have a great team isn’t it, Mr. Lycurgus?” Scuba Steve said, looking at the wolf man.

“I think not.”

With the group prepared, the six men group went down stairs, with whatever they are holding made ready. They all went to the door of the pineapple house, which is still lock.

“Okay, guys. Let’s all get ready and reach straight to the Krusty Krab!”

* * *

In the streets of Bikini Bottom, there is nothing. There were no boats, no fish, no creatures. The buildings were left empty, and the houses were all locked. Sharks occasionally walk in the streets like nobody’s business, for the town has no real power to stop them.

In a distant corner, there were six figures running. One of them is a humanoid wearing a blue armor. The other is a shark man holding an iron shovel. Still, more creatures were following them; with two of them wearing robes, the other person is a yellow sponge and the last is a pink starfish.

Scuba Steve had run pass through buildings and discarded boats, with the shovels ready. So far, no shark had even seen them running and even then, they could not rest for a moment. Their main objective is to reach the Krusty Krab as fast as possible and confront Sharky’s dad. Scuba Steve isn’t sure, but he could feel something tight in his stomach the closer they are to the restaurant.

Unfortunately, some of the sharks begin to notice something off. They could smell something in the air, something that feels metallic. To them, it smells familiar and appetizing. It is a smell that is good enough that their stomach (and instincts) begin to activate by the scent.

Blood.

Just as they were getting closer to the restaurant, SpongeBob began to have a feeling of dread in his back. Being a curious and cautious individual, he turns his back to see a sight; a group of sharks running towards their direction.

“Guys! The shark had spotted us!” SpongeBob exclaimed.

Scuba Steve and Sharky gasp while Lycurgus muttered something in his breath. The group began to run faster, hoping that they could escape from the approaching sharks.

But they could barely outmatch them in speed. The sharks are faster, as if drawn by something.

“Guys.” Kagetaka said. “It’s my blood.”

“Crap.” Lycurgus swore.

“Guys, I have an idea!” Scuba Steve said, pointing to a familiar looking glass dome. “We could escape to the glass dome over there!”

Sharky’s eyes lit as he sees the dome. “It’s Sandy’s Tree Dome!”

“Let’s run while we still have time!” Scuba Steve announced as the guys were running faster, pushing themselves to get to the dome as fast as they could. The sharks are becoming faster, attracted to the fresh blood stain from Kagetaka. Still, the guys were proved to be faster than the sharks, having then entered the tunnel that would lead to the glass dome itself.

Just as they have all reached inside, SpongeBob and Patrick quickly seal the door before the sharks could get in. Scuba Steve and Sharky were panting heavily, feeling tired from all the running. Kagetaka and Lycurgus were both watching in the transparent walls of the tunnel, looking for possible weak spots that the sharks could exploit.

“What in tarnation?!” They all jolt up as they heard a Southern accent calling out behind them. They turn around to see a brown squirrel in a white spacesuit. “What is going in here?”

“Sandy!” SpongeBob, Scuba Steve and Sharky exclaimed.

“SpongeBob? Scuba Steve? Patrick? Sharky? What are ya doing here?” Sandy said, surprised to see her friends manage to get inside the tunnel in a crisis like this, even moreso to see Scuba Steve in a set of armor.

“We are here to solve a problem, Sandy!” SpongeBob said, wiping a brown off a sweat.

“I see.” Sandy nods and sigh in relief, before looking as the two new strangers in front of her. Her eyes lit as she notices something from the two men. “No, it can’t be-“

“Yes, ma’am?” Lycurgus asked, looking at the surprised squirrel.

“No, i-its nothing, s-sir.” Sandy replied trying to avert her eyes from the strangers in front of her. She can’t believe it!

“Wow, Sandy!” Patrick said in a dull tone. “I never thought that you have wings!”

“Wings?” Sandy echoed, raising an eyebrow before she realized what it meant. “Oh, yeah! Hey, lil’ bub. Come out and introduce yer’ self!”

The wings that were seen on the squirrel’s back began to flutter, just as a light bubble begins to be more visible as it moves its wings. Soon, a large mass of wings emerges from her back, a single eye looking at the group. The sudden appearance causes the boys to startle in surprise and shock.

“Relax, ya’ll! This is a nice fellow ‘ere. Ah named this one Temeluchus.” Sandy said as she turns back to Temeluchus. “Temeluchus, these are mah friends and good people.”

“Cool!” Scuba Steve said while Sharky is awed by the creature.

Kagetaka focuses at the strange creature and began to inhale deeply. Afterwards, he exhales, feeling something strange with the creature. “This thing, I feel something heavy from it…”

“Magical energies?” Lycurgus said, looking at his pupil.

“Yes, and it appears to be loaded with holy energies.” The shark mage added and Lycurgus nod.

Just as they got used to the creature, Scuba Steve began to speak out. “Sandy, these two men are Lycurgus and Kagetaka.”

Kagetaka looks at Sandy and shyly waves in front of her. The squirrel smiles a bit as she looks at the cute shark man, while Lycurgus extends a hand in front of her. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sandy.”

“Yeah.” Sandy grab the hand and shook it. “Ah must say, ya two must be people from Tethmari, am Ah right?”

“Yes. I’m amazed that a person such as you would know our city home.”

“Ah it was nothing. Ah visited your nation once since Ah need to buy some books in there for mah science projects in college.”

“Hey Sandy.” Scuba Steve said, looking at the squirrel with relaxed eyes. “What were you doing here outside of the dome?”

“Me? Well, Ah just wait here ‘cuz some folks out there were going in mah home! Talking about some sharks or something…” Just as Sandy realized what she had said, she turned and look at Sharky and Kagetaka. “Ah don’t mean you two, though.”

“Well, Sandy.” Sharky said. “It might sound crazy, but it goes like this…”

* * *

The rest of the time were spent with the group explaining to Sandy of the situation. She manages to catch up with the details, from Sharky’s reveal of his heritage to the encounter of the mages of Tethmari to the shark problem in Bikini Bottom. She reacts with shock at first when Sharky revealed that he is the son of the shark boss, who launches an invasion in Bikini Bottom. However, she quickly understands it and focuses on the main problem itself.

“Ah get it! Folks here were running away from tah sharks ‘cuz they are taking over Bikini Bottom!” Sandy said, concluding on the information that she was given with. “Don’t worry, ya’ll. If any of those bad sharks get in, Ah’ll kick their butts with my karate!”

“I’m glad to have someone like you here in Bikini Bottom.” Scuba Steve said, smiling as Sharky nods.

“So, are you the one who teaches SpongeBob about karate?” Kagetaka asked, curious about Sandy’s claim.

“Yup, Ah’m tah one who teaches SpongeBob how to do karate.” Sandy replied as she puts Temeluchus.

While they were resting, they hear banging noises from the front door, which startles some of the party members. Sharky begin to feel dreadfulness as he thinks of the worse. “Guys look behind you. It’s the sharks!”

The group turn around to see a large crowd of sharks, standing in front of the door. There were plenty of sharks, many of them were armed with swords or bare fists. They all look very hungry or angry, especially since they saw a group of people inside the pipe.

“We’re cornered.” Lycurgus said, looking grim.

“There is no way we could escape from this!” SpongeBob said, panicking.

“Even worse, we can’t literally kill these guys.” Kagetaka pointed out, frowning. “I’m sorry, but are there any options in how to deal with these guys?”

“Besides, we can’t get out and they block the way to the Krusty Krab.” Scuba Steve said worried. Sharky gulps nervously in response.

“You know, Ah think Ah have an idea, but you won’t like it.” Sandy said, looking nervous.

“Yeah, what is it?” SpongeBob asked.

“Ready ya weapons. We’ll just have to get ‘em.” Sandy said, revealing to everyone that they have to fight them instead.

“Really??? But we can’t kill them-“

“Then knock ‘em out as much as possible. Ah can’t leave these people behind!”

“She’s right.” Lycurgus said, looking at SpongeBob. “We can’t risk the lives of civilians in here if we just run straight to the Krusty Krab.”

“After all, we must stop these guys from possibly attacking the innocent people here.” Kagetaka added, focusing on his energies. “I’m ready to fight.”

“You ready to fight, Sharky?” Scuba Steve said, with his shovel ready in hand.

“I’m ready.” Sharky replied, readied his shovel with his hands. “But remember, we should not kill these sharks.”

“Yeah, we should keep that in mind.” Scuba Steve said. “Are you ready, guys?”

“Affirmative.” Lycurgus replied.

“I’m ready.” Kagetaka followed.

“Ah’m pump up!” Sandy replied while Temeluchus narrowed its eye, looking ready to help its master.

“I’m ready for karate!” SpongeBob said.

Patrick only drools for a moment before he snaps back to reality and pulls out his tazer.

“Are you ready, Scuba Steve?” Sharky asked, holding his shovel.

“Yeah, I’m prepared.”

* * *

The sharks were all waiting in front of the door, looking at the trapped individuals in the glass tunnel. To them, all they could do is barge in and eliminate any and all of the people who were standing in their way, even if it involves with lethal means. Their main objective, after all, is to retrieve the boss’ son as fast as possible, lest they face punishment for their failures.

While one of them tries to pull the door open, the door suddenly swings open, sending the shark flying. The sharks were all surprised as they look at the open door, with lightning flashing forward. Many of the sharks dodged from the incoming arc, but few were not so lucky as the _Paralysis_ spell had struck them, sending the affected sharks falling into the ground, unmoving but alive.

Lycurgus emerge forward, with a fist ready. He aims a punch into a nearby shark, who blocks it with his fist. The shark aims to strike an uppercut into the wolf man’s chin, but Lycurgus dodges it with a backflip. The shark charges towards Lycurgus, with his right arm forward to crash on the wolf man into a nearby boulder. He is greeted by a shovel in the face as he is sent crashing into the ground.

Sharky lift the shovel, aiming it in the face. Just as the shark stood up, so was the shovel hitting him in the face again. This time, it sent the shark crashing to the ground, unconscious from the strike. Sharky has to move away as another shark tries to grab him, who grabs Lycurgus instead. The wolf man responds to the grab with a counter attack, wrestling him and sending the two of them crashing to the ground. The shark and Lycurgus struggle, trying to bring one of them down. In the end, Lycurgus emerges as the victor as he knocks his foe unconscious with a hold move nonlethal enough to knock the enemy down.

Sandy Cheeks disarms a sword shark with an armlock, which also gives her a chance to strike the sword hand with her free hand. As the shark holds his hand in pain, Sandy finishes him off with a strong kick in the abdomen, sending him flying in the air. The brown squirrel blocks a barehanded shark with her arm, while delivering a kick in the sides with her right foot. The shark, to her surprised, grabs her foot and sends her crashing to the ground. Before he could do anything to her, a holy bolt struck him in the back, staggering him. This gives Sandy a chance to attack by delivering another kick in the abdomen, knocking the air from him.

Sandy sat up and look at the direction where the holy bolt same from. In there, she saw Temeluchus, which has other similar holy bolts surrounding it. Its iris glows white and fires other bolts into different sharks, staggering them or knocking them out. Sandy smiles and stood up, delivering a roundhouse kick to a sword shark who tries to take advantage of her.

While Temeluchus is firing holy bolts to enemies, Kagetaka is seen running around the battle field, with similar holy magic in his hands. Using his healing spells, he cast _Cure_ and _Cura_ to his allies, healing any wounds and injuries that his allies would receive, whether broken bones or cuts. However, any shark that tries to attack him will meet with a counter as Kagetaka either retaliates with a hidden _Paralysis_ spell or Temeluchus firing a bolt into the enemy and Kagetaka struck down the enemy nonlethally with his fists or objects in his reach.

One shark tried to slice Kagetaka with his sword. Having remembered on his previous injury before, the shark man moves away and struck the shark square in the nose with a curled fist. The punch broke the shark’s nose, causing it to bleed. It has made the shark berserk and attacks more aggressively, trying to cut Kagetaka into numerous little pieces. The shark mage receives a cut in his arm from the sword, yelping in pain. Realizing that he can’t hold it much longer, Kagetaka finally puts a _Paralysis_ spell into the shark.

Scuba Steve and SpongeBob back together as sharks circled around the duo, trying to bring them down. Scuba Steve smiled as he taunts to the nearest shark. “You’re going down, shark!”

The shark soon reacted and tries to deliver a slash from his sword, not knowing that it was a trap. Scuba Steve dodges the slash, with the sword only scrapping on his chest place, and the human strikes the shark with a shovel in the arm, hurting it. While Scuba Steve tries to slam the shovel to the face, another shark swings his sword into Scuba Steve, dealing only a minor cut in his arm as the shoulder plates have protected him. Scuba Steve grunted, clutching on his arm. He dodges the next slash and blocks the upcoming sword with his shovel from the other shark. SpongeBob realized this and assists Scuba Steve by landing a chop on his foe, knocking them to the ground.

The shark grabs SpongeBob with his hands and lifts him up, who squeaks nervously. “You’re mine now, sponge!”

“H-hey, mister! I got bubbles!” SpongeBob said, pulling out a bubble container and a bubble wand from his pocket. “These are pretty little bubbles!”

The shark looks in confusion before the yellow sponge blows bubbles from the wand, in which the bubbles quickly flew straight to the shark’s eyes. The stinging sensations causes the shark’s eyes to become irritated, with tears already forming. The shark screamed in pain and let go of SpongeBob, who decided to kick him in the nuts to do the treat. This causes even more intense pain on the shark as he clutches his eyes and family jewels in agony, causing the other sharks to quickly feel the men’s pain…SpongeBob included.

Meanwhile, Scuba Steve decided to take this time as to strike the other sharks down. Raising his shovel up, he strikes a shark in the side of the head, knocking them out to the ground. SpongeBob also helps Scuba Steve by utilizing his karate moves, punching a shark in the gut. Another shark grabs SpongeBob and tries to tear him apart, but the yellow sponge bites on the shark’s hand, letting go of the yellow sponge. Not wanting to waste more time, SpongeBob delivers a punch and kick into the shark, sending it to the ground.

Patrick sits in the middle of the battlefield, looking at the people fighting. He sees Temeluchus fly-dodge an incoming flying sword and began to surround the head with its feathers, which distracts and confuses the shark that he can’t see Sandy knocking the daylights out of him with a roundhouse kick to the abdomen. Lycurgus and Kagetaka begin to share their conjured electrical magic energies and unleash a wide range _Paralysis_ spell that binds the enemy sharks down within its range, sending the paralyzed sharks to the ground. Lastly, Scuba Steve take down a shark by using SpongeBob as a battering ram, with the sponge’s fists forward that it is powerful enough to send the shark crashing to a boulder.

While Patrick is being idle in the field, a shark saw him sitting on the ground and tries to cut him down. Big mistake as Patrick retaliates by activating the tazer and aims it into the shark’s hand, sending electric pulses into the hand. The shark screamed in shock and pain, clutching on his arm while Patrick simply stood up and left, leaving the shark with a hurt arm. Other sharks try to attack him and kill him, but they were greeted by either a tazer in the arm, a kick in parts of their body or a tazer and a kick combo.

The battle had raged on and lasted for several minutes, but not without a cost. During a fist fight with another shark, Sandy receives a clean slice in her lower arm, getting a fresh long cut with blood flowing in. Kagetaka got punched in the nose several times while he was down before Temeluchus fires a holy bolt in the face and the shark mage kicks the attacking shark away. Patrick got a large bruise in the right side of his abdomen as a result of being crashed on by a charging shark just before he counter attacks with a tazer in the genitals. Even Temeluchus is not safe from the battle as a wing got snapped as it was held down by an enemy shark, prompting it to release a blinding light that allows it to escape its grasp.

In the end of the battle, there were numerous unconscious and magically paralyzed bodies, all of them the sharks that were attempting to take the group down. The only ones left standing is the Scuba Steve’s team itself; bloody, battered and injured but alive. Sandy and Lycurgus sigh in relief while Sharky took this time to use his _Cura_ spell to heal the wounds of both his allies and the unconscious and unmoving enemies. Temeluchus began to shake a little as the _Cura_ spell helps it mend its broken wing.

“Ha, we have… done it Sharky.” Scuba Steve panted, smiling as the battle is over.

“I know.” Sharky replied, watching over his bruises that were soon being healed by the healing spells of Kagetaka. “Never thought that it was going to be a great idea.”

“Good job, though.” Sandy said, placing a tape on a crack on her helmet as it slowly started to leak into her suit. “Though tah fight is bloody and painful, Ah’m glad we are still alive!”

“Sharky, do you think now is the time to go to the Krusty Krab?” Kagetaka asked, looking at Sharky with curious eyes.

“Yeah, we have to.” Sharky said, panting and stretching his body. “It is the only way we could do to save Bikini Bottom.”

* * *

The Krusty Krab is usually the place of fun, food, work and Squidward’s agony. With many fishes going in or out with satisfied bellies, it provides a warm and welcoming place for people to be inside, even if it is run by a cynical squid, an eccentric sponge and a money greedy crab.

Now, in the establishment itself, there were no fishes anywhere. There is nothing but sharks, who were stationed all over the restaurant, denying people entrance and exit. This place had been transformed from a place of warmth and joy into something of an extension of the crisis itself, a shell of its self.

Scuba Steve and his tropes has arrived in the entrance, looking at the entrance. They have to stop Sharky’s dad from tearing the town apart, even if it means that Sharky has to return to his dad and face him again.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Kagetaka asked, looking at Sharky.

“Uhh, uhh, I think we should, uhh, go straight to the Krusty Krab.” Sharky said, frowning and stuttering. “Guess I have to talk with… dad for this time around.”

“Bitter family relationships, right?” Sandy asked him, who turned away from her. The squirrel only sigh in response.

“By the looks of it, the establishment is already overtaken by the sharks.” Lycurgus said, taking note of the situation. “Several of the sharks were seen wearing a black and white suit and tie, including a…”

Just before he could continue, the wolf man narrows his eyes before they were widen, looking surprised. “Am I seeing a purple Megalodon in there???”

Sharky’s face immediately became bitter as he heard Lycurgus’ reporting. “Yeah… and that shark is my dad… Of all things, why now…”

“Sharky, as much as Ah hate it, we really need to confront ye’r father.” Sandy said, looking at Sharky with worrying eyes. “We can’t just solve tah problem by ourselves without going to tah source.”

“Sure, just don’t leave me away from my dad.”

Agreed with his statement, the crew allowed Sharky to take the lead as they walk to the Krusty Krab, weary that the sharks might harass them.

Every step that they take builds up the suspense and stress in the group. Temeluchus looks stressed and scared, its pupil shrinking in either fear or stress. Sandy took less steps and decided to look back in her mind, trying to prevent herself thinking that it was a mistake. Kagetaka looks paler than before, with sweat pouring out as he became nervous of the possible outcome. SpongeBob and Patrick have slower steps than everyone else, trying to keep a safe distance from the crew in case things get ugly. Scuba Steve place his hand on the harpoon, readying himself if things started to take a darker turn. The only one aside from Sharky to not get nervous is Lycurgus and even then, it is hard to tell if he is scared, nervous or stressed as he never seems to change his expression before, only sweat forming in his head as an indicator that he could possibly be one.

“Listen, guys. Those two sharks standing in the entrances are my dad’s most loyal bodyguards.” Sharky noted, pointing at a pair of guards who were standing still in the entrance. “I’ll go talk to them on what they are going to say.”

“What kind of language they have, anyway?” Sandy asked, curious to know on the reason.

“Some sort of an old language that some sharks knew about.”

Afterwards, they stop in front of the doors, where the crew notice that the two sharks look at them with their unreadable eyes. Sharky stepped forward and began to talk to them in a language that only Sharky and the guards could understand.

“(Well, if it isn’t the Sharky boy.)” One guard said.

“(Did you bring lunch for us?)” The other guard asked, licking his lips.

“(No, these are my friends.)” Sharky replied, causing the other guard to scoff.

“(Yeah, you and your peace-loving antics.)”

“(What brings you here, Sharky boy?)” One guard asked.

“(I need to see my father.)” Sharky replied, parting his eyes away.

“(Still upset that Master is still going after you? After what you have done?)” The other guard said.

“(Yeah, just let me talk to my dad.)” Sharky said, looking annoyed. “(But leave my friends alone, they are only here to understand what is going on.)”

“(Aww, no meat?)”

“(Hold down your appetite Oberon.)” One guard said, annoyed at his fellow guard’s hunger.

“(Yeah, sure, Pliny the Joy Killer…)” Oberon grumbled.

“(Be careful, Sharky boy.)” Pliny added, looking sad. “(You’re father is…disappointed to say at least…)”

“(Eerrr, I’ll just sort this out with dad.)” Sharky sigh and went back to the group, confused and curious of their speech. “We can go inside and meet with my dad.”

“I hope he isn’t the type that wants to break us.” Scuba Steve said, nervous on thinking on what Sharky’s dad will do to them.

* * *

Entering the Krusty Krab is now an intense and suspenseful activity, especially with all of the sharks being inside the restaurant itself. Sharks are everywhere, in the seats, in the floors and even in areas where they shouldn’t be such as the cash register and the kitchen.

Scuba Steve saw Mr. Krabs and Squidward, tied up by ropes. Both of them were in the back of the cash register counter.

“Squidward! Mr. Krabs!” Scuba Steve exclaimed as the group went to them. “Are you guys alright?”

“I knew that this is going to be a disaster if you brought that Sharky guy in Bikini Bottom.” Squidward said, with the perpetual bored expression in his face.

“Ah, mi boi.” Mr. Krabs said, looking stressed by the situation. “I had no idea what is going on, but this big fellow keeps asking where you were, Sharky.”

“You mean my dad?” Sharky asked. “The one who is really tall and purple?”

“Yep, that’s the one.”

“This is a bad situation indeed.” Kagetaka pointed out.

“Sharky, Ah believe that ya should sort this out with ye’r father.” Sandy suggested, with worrying eyes and expression. “If ya can’t it might end up getting even worse!”

“She’s right.” Kagetaka added, looking at Sharky. “I belive that you should give a try in talking to your father. I believe that you should be the one who will sort this out.”

“Okay, it might take a while.” Sharky said, taking a deep breath as he approaches to his father. Scuba Steve hug him for relief before the shark man continues.

If describing Sharky’s father as big, it is underestimating. The huge shark stood in front of Sharky, over twelve feet or so, and has purple complexions instead of being blue. With deep sapphire blue eyes and a scarred face, he looks at the shorter figure with angry eyes. He wears a black suit, with a red tie on his neck and a white undershirt. If Lycurgus could be correct, then this shark, the boss of the shark gang and father of Sharky, could actually be a Megalodon.

Sharky gulped as he began to speak to his father, “Father… Miss me? I’m back…”

The shark narrows his eyes and looks at the smaller shark’s face, studying any detail that he could find. “Sharky, answer me this question: Why did you run away?”

The voice is soft, as if it was directed to a young child or individual sensitive to loud voices. But the tone is stern and strict, as if demanding that the question it provides is to be answered as fast as possible. This is not the voice of a father, but rather the voice of a stern and strict officer or authority.

“You know it, dad.” Sharky scoffed, acting like he is annoyed that his father doesn’t know it. “You know on how much I suffered in your watch.”

“No, I don’t want that answer.” His dad rebuked, even becoming more demanding and sterner than before. “As I have said, why did you run away?”

Sharky bit his lip and glares at his dad, which doesn’t make things even better.

“ANSWER ME!” The great shark growled, deep enough that some of the other sharks started to shiver in fear. “WHY. DID. **YOU**. RUN. A. **WAY**???”

“BECAUSE I **HATE** YOU!” Sharky screamed back, which silences the whole building. “I… I **HATE** YOU WITH MY LIFE! I called you when I need you the most, I beg you to treat me fairly, I even **FUCKING** give something for you!”

The shark’s facial expressions slowly loosen, just as soon as Sharky began to speak more and more. “When I ask something from you… you call me weak and toss me around like I was nothing! Shane and others pick on me and yet, you never give a single **_damn_** about it! Am I not important to you? A child for the family or a heir to the Mafia? Am I being a garbage to you, to be discarded and played around like I have no value at all???”

“You don’t understand any of those things…”

“The _shit_ you say to me is also what describes you, _father_.” Sharky hissed, just as tears started to form in his eyes again. His own father’s expression loosens, slowly being replaced by a concerning expression. “If mother would be here, she would stop me from saying these words to you. But she’s not here, right? In fact, you forbid her from letting her comfort me when I’m hurt and in need. You hold my mom down just to let my dickhead of a brother and his asshole friends beat and taunt me!”

“Sharky, enough!”

“No, it was YOU who is enough! I’m sick of you, dad! What else did you give me when I am a little child; a punch in the guts? Threats of my fingers cut off? To be thrown outside because I’m not good enough in combat??? **RIP APART THAT LITTLE PICTURE I GAVE TO YOU WITH MY HEART**???”

The older shark stares at his son in silence. He sighs in defeat and turns his back, looking at a distance by the glass wall. “Sharky, if you just listen for fuck’s sake, I’ll tell you.”

“_What_?!?” Sharky snapped back, just his father begin to reach in his pocket. The young shark looks at the purple hand pulls out a white folded paper from the pocket.

Wait, no…

It isn’t just an ordinary paper…

“What the, how-“

“You see, son. I have been watching over you since you were born.” The shark said solemnly, just as he unfolds the paper. “I would have believed that you have a great potential of being a heir of the Mafia.”

Sharky couldn’t try to resist the temptation to step forward so he did as he tries to get a closer look at the unfolded paper. Soon, his dad unfolds the folded paper, from a small square to a large rectangle after going through a series of triangles.

In the front part of the paper is a picture, which depicts a family all smiling together. However, the most significant part is that it depicts nothing more but Sharky, his dad and a human woman. All of them were sitting in a coach, wearing beautiful black and blue clothing that they all wear. In the shark’s lap, the baby version of Sharky is seen, smiling brightly while the picture is being taken. Meanwhile, the woman, who is his mom, wraps her arms around her husband’s right arm, in a blissful embrace while having a calm yet beautiful smile.

“You…you ripped it apart…”

“Yes.” The shark said, nodded faintly. “However, I manage to reconstruct it by someone else.”

“It’s a beautiful picture, especially with your mother present.” The shark smiled faintly as he began to remember something, which is shocking to Sharky. “This is a beautiful picture back when you were just born. I never thought that you would find it again after it has been lost for so many years.”

“Dad…”

“To be honest with you, my son.” The shark continued as he sat on a chair, looking at his son. “You are my favorite son, after Shane. I believe that you could make a great heir for the Mafia. I have strong belief that you could be, but with your softness is… disgusting in my eyes if it is.”

“Is that why you hated me? You hate me because of who I am?”

“No…” The shark said, before pausing for a while and answering. “Yes…”

“Why did you come here for me? If you hate me, why?”

“Because… I want to apologize…”

The words struck Sharky like bullets in his chest, with new found emotions and feelings that would bring his past bad memories in a new meaning.

“…why?”

“I’m… sorry of being a bad father to you, Sharky. I’m sorry of treating you bad.”

“You see, the reason why I did all of these to you is because I wanted to make you strong. In my mind, I have thought that your kindheartedness is a weakness that should be eliminated. There is no compassion and trust within the Mafia, and so I have to break it in order for courage and fearlessness to replace it.”

“But every day, I became even more frustrated that you never give up on being nice.” Sharky’s dad confessed, looking guilty. “When you asked help, I ignore or belittle you because I want you to became strong and independent. Your brother Shane and his friends were fighting you because they want you to grow up and face with the harsh reality that we have. I even let you train your weapons, unsupervised, while I am watching you at a hidden room so that I can see on what you are doing and your progress.”

“When I realized that you are gone, I feel… incomplete.” He began to clutch his chest, as if he is holding on his own heart. “When you are gone, my world is nothing. There is no joy, no compassion, no love. Nothing but an empty void of where you should be. Just the day when you are gone, I have sent men after men in locations where you could possibly be, hoping that you will come back to me.”

“Each new day has passed, and you haven’t return, I become even more incomplete, doing things that would destroy everything that I have truly love and everything that I have built so far. If what my men had said is true, the more I become more unstable, even to the point where I just want to get drunk and stay in bed all day, just so that I could wake up and see you again.”

“Lucira provided me information on where you are. Since everything she said is genuine and real, I focus everyone to go here as soon as possible. It is going to be a simple search but then I realized that my men are causing too much chaos here in Bikini Bottom. Knowing that walking around is just wasteful and time-consuming, I prefer to stay here in this little restaurant, just so that I could wait for you.”

After he had finished speaking, the great shark stood up and walk to his son, in a slow steady pace. Sharky took a few steps away before staying still, just as his father stop walking towards him.

“You… don’t want me to hug you?”

“Hug you?” Sharky retorted. “Why would a jerk like you will hug me? I don’t care, I don’t need your hugging. I have better people here in Bikini Bottom.”

“You… are going to stay here in Bikini Bottom?”

“Like, hell yeah! I’m going to stay here as long as I want! I already have a job, friends who will support me and a town that will accept me!”

The news had hit his father hard, which causes him to think for a while. “So, you decided to have a life on your own?”

“Yeah!” Sharky answered, looking at his father with flaming eyes.

“So… what are you going to say to me? I’m sorry that I’m being a poor father to you.”

Sharky look at himself and frowned, thinking of an appropriate answer on whether he should forgive or not.

“I…”

The great shark looks at his son, trying to see the final answer.

“…will not forgive you…”

The great shark lowered his eyes, defeated. He knew that his son will never forgive him.

“Fare the well.” He said as he stood up. Just then, he motioned a hand gesture to the shark, who followed its meaning. “I’ll let you choose on how you will live your life. But remember this, you are a son of the Mafia, and you might soon inherit the Mafia in case of circumstances will happen.”

“Yeah.” Sharky nod. “But… I’ll still visit the house, so that I could see mother again.”

“Fair enough.” His dad said, nodding. “I will also leave Bikini Bottom alone so that you may have your own happy life.”

“If you want to. But if you don’t want, then it is absolutely fine with me.”

Then the great shark turns his back and look at his son, a sparkle in the looking eye can be seen. “I shall bring the sharks together and leave Bikini Bottom. Since you didn’t kill any of my men, then I shall ensure that your friends will remain safe and sound as well. Enjoy your life, my son.”

After the farewell speech, the shark who is known as Sharky’s father left the restaurant along with his men, leaving behind the place once more.

* * *

Sharky looks through the glass doors of the Krusty Krab. Ever since the Mafia’s sharks had left the city, business soon went back to normal, with a few exceptions such as Temeluchus being the main attraction of the Bikini Bottomites (fortunately, Mr. Krabs doesn’t exploit the creature for a quick money Sandy and Temeluchus were in a table, with Sandy talking to the ball of wings and feathers as if it was a talking creature. Squidward, unfortunately, went back to his counter, having to work for the rest of the day again while Mr. Krabs went back to his office. Only SpongeBob, Patrick, Scuba Steve and Sharky don’t have any shared activity in particular.

“Still feeling bitter?” Scuba Steve said, walking towards his friend. Sharky only nod in response.

“You know, I also have that feeling too. When you were being treated badly because they want you to be who they want to be.”

“Do you ever feel that one, Scuba Steve.” Sharky asked, looking at his friend.

“Yeah, ever since I took a submarine just to get away from my parents. It ended up landed in here as far as I remember.”

“Far as I remember?”

“That’s what the nurses said to me.” Scuba Steve said, shrugging his shoulders. “Folks found me unconscious in the field, saying that I can breathe the water here.”

“Interesting that you just came here and breath water like normal.” Sharky awed. “But you can’t beat the Mafia since we can all breathe water and air.”

“That’s kinda cool that you guys can do that.”

The shark man felt proud and smiled. Still deep in his heart, he knows that he still feels pain and shame from the past experiences that he has in his time in his home.

“But… they can visit Bikini Bottom if they want to.” Sharky said, pointing out a fact. “After all, my Mafia is one of the most powerful Mafias in terms of influence, power and politics.”

“Does your Mafia have any name, Sharky?”

“I would tell you, but I might say it someday.”

Just as they were looking at each other, a figure is seen walking towards them, with heels clicking on the board. The two boys turn around, surprised to see who it is.

“Are you happy about it, Sharky?”

Standing in front of them is Lucira, with a poker face on her face.

“Lucira! How… why did you tell my dad?!”

“Just to see if you are guilty in leaving the Family, Sharky.” Lucira replied, intertwining her fingers. “It is… underestimating to say at least.”

“I don’t want my dad to look for me! You know what he is!” Sharky exclaimed, looking at Lucira.

‘Oh, I did know. But you are really happy here in Bikini Bottom so I would have leave you alone, had not your dad ordered all of us to look for you.” She said, crossing her arms. “Still, it is refreshing to see the miserable Sharky smiling in Bikini Bottom.”

Just after they finished talking, the rest of the crew meet up with Scuba Steve and Sharky.

“Sharky. Since I have so much free time and money, I can visit you anytime since I will accompany with Sir Praan and Sir Kawazame.” Lucira said.

“That’s great news, Lucira!” Sharky exclaimed, smiling. Lucira smiled back in response.

“It’s really cool that Lady Barboza is going to help me in my training.” Kagetaka said, causing Lucira to roll her eyes in a playful manner.

“But you have to master your skills first.”

“Hey, guys.” Sandy called out, with Temeluchus by her side. “Ah need to go back home since Ah needs some gold ‘ol sleep!”

“Sure thing, Sandy!” Scuba Steve said. “Does Teme needs something to eat?”

Upon hearing the name “Teme”, the creature’s eye widens before it looks like it is angry for being called that. “Hey, don’t call it Teme. It hates that!”

“What about Temmie?” Scuba Steve suggested before receiving a slap from Temeluchus.

“That’s what ya get for annoying him!” Sandy said, scoff around before giggling a bit. “See ya, folks!”

With that being said, Sandy wave at the group before walking to her tree dome.

“Since the training day has been ended, I suggest that we shall return to the hotel in Downtown, Bikini Bottom.” Lycurgus said, before saluting to Scuba Steve. “It is a pleasure to be with you.”

“Yeah, I hope we may see with each other again!” Kagetaka said, bowing politely while smiling.

“See you someday, Scuba Steve and Sharky.” Lucira said, shaking the hands of the boys.

After the three strangers of Bikini Bottom had left the Krusty Krab, Scuba Steve and the rest of his team say their goodbyes to Mr. Krabs and Squidward before going back to their neighborhood. Everything had return back to normal, with the streets lacking of any hostile sharks in the way. This brings back the Bikini Bottom that Scuba Steve knows.

“So, Sharky. Since you have your own home, are you going to sleep in there?” Scuba Steve asked.

“Yeah,” the shark mad nod in response. “I just need to get used in living by myself.”

“Sure thing. If you feel like you can’t sleep well, just visit my house, okay?”

“Okay, Scuba Steve.” Sharky began to walk towards his own house, waving back to his friend. “Thank you for your hospitality, Scuba Steve!”

The human waves at him back until Sharky open the door and went inside. With the day already finished and the adventure had just ended, Scuba Steve let out a yawn and went back to his house. SpongeBob and Patrick greeted them with a goodbye and went back to their respective houses, while Scuba Steve open the door and went in. Looking through his house, he let out a sigh in relief and began to relax in his bed.

“Perhaps, I might have a better life in here after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Summary: SpongeBob invite Scuba Steve and others to join with him watching a sports car race together with him and Patrick. Meanwhile, Scuba Steve slowly learns about the new faces from yesterday’s conflict.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners with the exceptions of Original Characters that were made by the author; LucidDreamer777.
> 
> The song featured in this fanfiction chapter, EGOIST by LOONA’s Olivia Hye. We don’t intend to steal the song, but to provide at least some more exposure (and to make sure that LOONA can get the recognition they deserve).
> 
> Also, I’m aware of it, but STAN LOONA!

The morning’s sun rays shine bright down on the town of Bikini Bottom, where the local populace were living with their normal lives, such as eating, working and living. The native sea creatures of the underwater world were using their instincts to carry on with their lives, such as the jellyfishes swimming close to the anemones for some food or the clams perching on some tree-like corals to build some nests for their young.

Scuba Steve stretches him arms and back, having been awakened for the time being. Having woke up early in the day, the human begins to fold the bedsheets of his bed. His body, despite having been rested well, is still sore from the drama that had happened yesterday.

Suddenly, Scuba Steve remembered what had happened yesterday.

Sharky’s reveal. The Mafia taking over Bikini Bottom. Lycurgus and Kagetaka’s appearance. Sharky’s problematic relationships with his Mafia. A lot of things had happen yesterday yet if still feels like as if moments had already passed for a long time.

The human still feels pity with Sharky, especially with his difficult relationship with his dad and the subsequent argument that had followed.

Thinking of his regular routine, Scuba Steve decided to go downstairs to get some breakfast, as the sleep had wasted the meal that he had eaten last night. He enters the dining room, where the kitchen is fused with.

‘_I wonder what will I eat for today?_’ Scuba Steve thought, checking on the containers that he had. ‘_Bacon and eggs? Some apples? So much good food, but I have to eat food in a responsible way._’

Without anything to think about, Scuba Steve decided to make a sandwich with bacon and eggs in it. Having set the pan on and the boiling cooking oil on the pan, he begins to prepare making toast, using his toaster to make some toasts. When the oil is hot enough, Scuba Steve cracks open the egg and pour the contents in the frying pan.

‘_Nothing beats more than eggs and bacon for breakfast._’ Scuba Steve silently smiled as he places the bacon strip on the pan, with the bacon sizzling upon coming in contact with the hot oil. The aroma of the cooking bacon soon fills in the air, causing Scuba Steve’s stomach to growl louder and more frequently.

After a few minutes of cooking and toasting, Scuba Steve had finally made two bacon and egg sandwiches, enough to fill up his belly. Satisfied at the work, Scuba Steve took the sandwiches and went outside to the front yard, where he will be eating his breakfast in peace. He took a large bite, ripping off a chunk of the sandwich and begin chewing on his meal.

‘_For the record, I have done a pretty good job in here. Guess I could be-_‘

“WAH! WATCH OUT!”

A voice called out and Scuba Steve quickly look to where the source is coming from. Before he could know about it, a blurry figure crashes into one of the picket fences.

“AAHHH!” The figure cried out, lying down on the mess of the picket fence.

Scuba Steve quickly got up and went to the figure, trying to help them to stand up. “Hey, sir! It’s okay, are you hu---urt???”

Before then, there was a face of concern and worry. Now, Scuba Steve looks confused and puzzled. Lying on the ground is Kagetaka, rubbing on his head as he fell face first on the ground, smashing the unfortunate picket fences on the way.

“Kage? What are you doing here?”

The shark man realized this and look at Scuba Steve, with an expression of shock and surprise in his face. “S-Scuba Steve?!” Kagetaka stuttered, rubbing on the sore spot even faster. “I-I was just, you know. Um, what am I going to say this…”

“Hey, Sharkie!” SpongeBob, who follows by as he went to Kagetaka. “Cool trick, but I didn’t know that you aren’t good with it.”

“What trick?” Scuba Steve asked, looking at Kagetaka as he slowly stood up.

“Well…uh, I was just showing SpongeBob something.” Kagetaka said, grinning sheepishly. “It is called ‘Float’, and I am going to show it to him, but…”

“You just crashed into my front lawn, is that it?”

“No! I am practicing it and I thought I have gotten hold on it. But I haven’t mastered it perfectly and I panicked so I accidently went flying and you know the details.”

The shark man became flushed with shame as he stood up, still rubbing his sore head. “But it is an accident, I swear!”

Scuba Steve look at the rubble that Kagetaka made and then back to Kagetaka before letting out a sigh. “Okay, I’ll let you pass. Consider yourself lucky that the planks are not broken to pieces.”

“Y-yes sir!” The shark man nods and bow down in respect before casting some white magic, with the holy healing aura enveloping on the sore spot of his skull. Scuba Steve took a look at Kagetaka and is surprised to see that he isn’t wearing the white robes that he had before. Instead, he wears a white and blue shirt with a complex symbol on the chest, a stiff-looking blue vest with very short sleeves and brown cargo shorts. He still wears the brown gladiator sandals, though.

“You know, your outfit right now is cool.” Scuba Steve complemented, causing Kagetaka to blush. “I have thought that Sir Lycurgus would had the training already.”

“We already did, Scuba Steve.” The shark man said. “However, he actually complains to the head for letting us wear our expensive uniforms for the sake of field training, especially since we might be dealing with real enemies.”

“Ah, I see.” Scuba Steve said and nods. “At least he lets you have a free time.”

“Although he wouldn’t like it.”

Kagetaka began to snicker quietly as Scuba Steve smiled. Even after they had parted ways for the day, the human still couldn’t forget that the wolf man is very serious and grumpy looking.

Just as Kagetaka finished silently giggling, Patrick had arrived, sweating. The pink fat starfish is already panting a lot, suggesting that he could have been running towards them. “You know, I should have not underestimate that you are faster with that _Float_ spell of yours.”

Patrick quickly came to a stop as he stood in front of Kagetaka and SpongeBob. Wiping a sweat of from his forehead, Patrick continued to speak. “Hey, SpongeBob. Do you remember what day it is today?”

“No, I don’t.” The yellow sponge replied, confused.

“Well, you promised that we will be going to watch a sports car contest today with me today.”

For a moment, SpongeBob doesn’t seem to respond, as if he is thinking if he had really did or not. In a flash, SpongeBob realized about it and replied. “Oh yeah! I remember! And I am planning to bring you and Sharky with me to the High Tide Stadium!”

The human got confused and surprised at the same time, as his friends are planning to have a treat with him and Sharky. “Sure, but for what?”

“Lately, there is going to be a sports car competition right now!” SpongeBob announced, smiling. He turned to Kagetaka and said. “Hey, Sharkie. Is it okay if you can come with me?”

The shark man looks confused, even moreso than Scuba Steve. “I would love to but… what is a sports car? And what is even a car?”

There was silence for a moment as the other three friends look at the confused shark man.

“You…you don’t know what a car is?” Scuba Steve said, surprised and shocked. Kagetaka nod innocently in response.

“In our place, we don’t have cars. We only ride public buses and trains wherever we go as well as some other stuff and the only entertainment that we get is mostly show biz about celebrities, fashion shows and daily reports of murders and other criminal acts.”

As soon as Kagetaka finished speaking, he let out a sigh and smiled a bit. “Well, mind if I can come with you for this…race thing?”

The other friends look at each other, worried. Since they know that Kagetaka had no prior knowledge about sports cars and cars in general, this is going to make this difficult for him to appreciate the whole event. However, they are going to do their best to explain to him about cars and such.

This is going to suck…

“Sure, Kage.” Scuba Steve replied, causing the shark man to smile. For a moment, the human saw something shiny from the shark’s mouth, but it quickly disappears as his mouth is closed. “However, we’ll be going to give you some basic concepts about cars and sports car competition in general along the way. Is it okay for you?”

Kagetaka nods and replied. “Sure, I would love to.”

SpongeBob turns to Kagetaka and asked. “Can you try asking your teacher if he will come with us?”

Kagetaka sweats a bit, nervously. “Well, I’ll try. He’s very distant, but I’ll see on what I can do.”

Afterwards, Scuba Steve said to the whole group. “I’ll go tell Sharky and we’ll meet up together here in the stadium, okay?”

The rest of the group nods and Scuba Steve turns his back, going forward to bring his friend with him.

* * *

The High Tide Stadium is a highly customizable stadium, where various events can be handled. From song concerts to sports competition, the High Tide Stadium is one of the main choices for big event organizers to choose. The expenses may be high and costly, but many of the daring organizers will risk even their limited money to create as much spectacle as they could for the whole event in the stadium.

Currently, the team had arrived at the stadium all at the same time. Scuba Steve brought Sharky along with him and Kagetaka had successfully bring his mentor with him, despite that the wolf man looks rather uninterested of the event. Sandy is the only one who isn’t coming with them, as she is taking her time deciphering on the strange book that Sandy receives from yesterday.

“We made it just in time, Sharky!” Scuba Steve said, smiling at his shark friend.

“Good news is that we still have plenty of time here.” SpongeBob said, looking at his companions.

“So, that’s what a car is, right?” Kagetaka said, awestruck at the concept of cars. “The fact that you can have your own personal vehicles and you can drive it as long as you want. I find it fascinating”

“Yeah, it is.” Sharky said, nodding. “Why don’t you guys create some cars or even buy our cars for yourselves.”

Kagetaka frowned and shook his head. “It is banned from our people as a whole, since they notice that death rates are getting higher the more cars were produced.”

“Cars are also obsolete in our society.” Lycurgus added. “We find it redundant when we could use teleportation devices and sophisticated ways in travel that lessen deaths and injuries that were made by the cars.”

“True.” Scuba Steve nod. “But how can you guys be able to move stuff? Magic isn’t probably enough to carry stuff like boxes and baggage.”

Kagetaka looks at Scuba Steve and replied. “As Sir Lycurgus said, we use our sophisticated technologies. We have delivery airships and levitating heavy duty trolleys for carrying stuff.”

“That’s cool, though!” Sharky said, smiling.

“Actually, the usage of cars is more awesome by practicality for my opinion.” Kagetaka said, smiling.

As the group slowly went to the entrance, Sharky look at some of the parked cars, watching as their drivers were making adjustments. In this event, it appears that the drivers were given a certain degree of freedom, allowing them to customize the looks or engines of their vehicles. As a result, there is bound to contain some drivers and their vehicles such as one full of flowers, a literal barrel (although it is different from the ones used by Bikini Bottomites) and an eye-catching tribute to King Neptune, Bikini Bottom’s official leader, king, ruler and god.

Passing by, the group had entered in the main entrance of stadium, where they were greeted by a receptionist. The receptionist bows politely before he said. “Welcome to the annual Bikini Atoll Sports Cup, where all of the racers of different fishes of Bikini Bottom shall compete to see which of its major states is the best. Are you here to watch?”

“Yes, sir.” Scuba Steve nod before asking. “By the way, is there a tour about sports car racing as well as a bit of a tutorial? One of our friends here doesn’t seem to know about cars.”

“Oh sure! We are currently having an educational film watching about the topic concerned in the Demo Video Room of the stadium.” He said, smiling before motioning his fin to a hallway.

“I like his outfit.” Sharky said, observing on the receptionist’s clothing, which resembles like a standard racer’s uniform. “Looks awesome.”

Afterwards, the group went into the directed hallway, where it has green bamboo-like walls and a cemented ground. Sharky and Scuba Steve were looking at the various portraits placed on the walls, showing on the many cars and vehicles that were used. Only Scuba Steve could fully appreciate it, as Sharky’s vision is limited and thus couldn’t see anything noteworthy from everything aside from black, white and grey.

“Mr. Steve.” Kagetaka addressed to the human, who looks at him. “Who are those people featured in the pictures?”

“Why, those are some of the well-known racers in the history of Bikini Atoll.”

“Are they here right now?”

Then there was silence for a few seconds before Scuba Steve coughs to clear off the awkward atmosphere.

“Umm….most of them are already dead. Why did you ask?”

“Oh, I thought that we might meet them if they win.”

Scuba Steve raise his eyebrow before he shook his head and focuses on the destination. Passing by, they were looking at the windows of the hallway, which shows on some of the stadium’s field, which is being converted into a track field for the sports cars. He also sees some of the maintenance crew setting up large screens in some of the strategic areas of the field, with the screens appearing to be flat and curved. They don’t look like anything that the Bikini Bottomites could create.

“Can’t believe that Bikini Bottom is sponsoring TMI 8.” Lycurgus said as he observes on the maintenance group fixing on one of the screens.

“TMI 8? Who are those?” SpongeBob asked.

“A very popular EDM and Pop idol group known for its multiracial members from around the globe. I might think that you heard some of the members such as Michiyuki Ikeda and Ahri, right?”

“You mean the Michiyuki guy is that black puma guy who looks young, has muscles, and is associated with cuteness as some random fangirls say in the Internet?” Patrick said, looking curious.

“Yes, that guy.” Lycurgus answered.

“Aw, this is even getting better!” Kagetaka said, having a wide smile in his face. Scuba Steve took this as a time to take a look into the shark man’s mouth and is surprised to see what it is. “I never thought that TMI 8 will be performing here in this quaint little city, let alone that they are an A-list group!”

“I’m not so sure, how much will it cost to really sponsor a group like them?” Patrick asked.

“Around Ґ600,000 to Ґ5,000,000, I guess.” Kagetaka replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“What is a Ґ, by the way?”

“It is our currency among our people, and it is pronounced as /ĕzk/ and we write it sometimes in our documents as ‘Hezk’.”

Soon, the conversation had died down and the group slowly focus on their own thoughts, views and ideas. SpongeBob and Patrick were busy talking to themselves, especially since Patrick got fascinated with the currency amount of Kagetaka’s people. Sharky looks at the windows, watching as the field and the high-tech screens being prepared for the event. Lycurgus took out a phone (which is waterproof) and begin to make contact with someone from the other line. The only ones who isn’t getting busy or entertaining their mind is Kagetaka and Scuba Steve, with the latter looking at the former.

“Hey, Kagetaka.” Scuba Steve said, catching the shark man’s attention as he looks at him. “Did you… wear braces?”

“Yes, I did.” He replied, smiling. The smile is wide enough that Scuba Steve can finally see the braces, which shows the silver metallic brackets sticking in his mildly sharp individual teeth and covered with light blue rubber bands over a long metallic wire. “Is there a problem, Scuba Steve?”

“Nothing…really.” Scuba Steve said, looking away from Kagetaka. Kagetaka closes his mouth and looks at the other way, right through the windows. Silence quickly follows as the two men remain silent, unsure on what they are going to say or are they going to react.

This is very awkward.

“So…” Scuba Steve said, breaking down the silence, “How does it feels like to wear them?”

“You mean my braces?” Kagetaka clarified, pointing to his teeth.

“Yeah. I mean, do they hurt?”

Kagetaka chuckles a little as he heard the question. “Actually… it hurts a bit.”

“Like how painful it is to wear them?”

“Kinda bad to be honest.” Afterwards, Kagetaka have a short hearty laugh as he remembers something fondly from before. “It is like you are trying to eat a cookie, but you are eating a sword instead.”

“Gosh, so that’s how painful it is…”

“Relax, though. It isn’t much of a big deal after a week anyway.” Kagetaka shrug his shoulders. “Still, I have difficult in eating some food before I get used to it.”

“I never seen an adult wearing those before.”

“Dude, age isn’t the limit in wearing braces. Even Lycurgus wears them!”

“He did?” Scuba Steve exclaimed, looking at the red wolf man who is busy using his phone. Kagetaka frowns and shakes his head, as if disapproved in looking at Lycurgus.

“Please, don’t bug him. He is very scary if you make him mad, even by accident.”

“Okay, but he really did wear braces, right?”

“Of course! I swear with my heart.” Kagetaka said as he crosses his chest with his finger. “Well, it is a lot more common in our place. When is the last time that you saw a person wearing braces in real life?”

Scuba Steve looks thoughtful and frowns. “I… don’t remember much. Maybe I was a kid back then, back before I ran away from home. I don’t remember much of my past…”

“Oh, my apologies.” Kagetaka said, frowning as if he is guilty. “I… didn’t mean to offend you with my question.”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t really matter right now.”

As they approach midway to the designated room, Sharky decided to jump into Steve and Kagetaka’s conversation, curious on what they are talking about.

“Hey, Scuba Steve. Hey, Sharkie. What are you guys talking about?”

“Oh, we were just talking about Kagetaka’s braces.” Scuba Steve said, causing the mentioned shark man to slightly blush in a bit of embarrassment.

“Really?! Can I see them, please!” Sharky asked to Kagetaka, who sigh and shows it with a smile. “Wow, I can’t believe that you could wear those in your teeth! I thought they are your teeth, but extra shiny.”

“Um… what?”

“Uh, we can explain it later, Kagetaka.” Scuba Steve said, slightly frowning and points to a nearby doorway. “We have to enter the next room, guys. The Demo Video Room is up ahead, and we are about to go inside.”

Kagetaka and Sharky nod while Spongebob and Patrick catches up. Lycurgus finishes on whatever he is doing in his phone and puts it in his pocket, before following with the rest of the group.

The Demo Video Room is a small spacious room that contains three blue lanes of seats and a blackboard, with a dark fabric being used to cover the blackboard for the projector. In the right side are a couple of windows, showing the outside court area of the stadium. The group had entered the room and sat on the coaches that were available, where they were looking at the blackboard and a blue Bikini Bottomite standing next to the board.

“Greetings, ladies and gentlemen.” The Bikini Bottomite greeted, smiling at the audience. “We are so happy that you have arrived just for our video presentation about cars as well as the concept of racing contests. Please take your seats, folks, as we are about to start with the film.”

Soon afterwards, everyone stops on what they are doing and arranged themselves in their preferences. Sharky and Kagetaka were both sitting next to each other as did SpongeBob and Patrick. Other people, who were Bikini Bottomites, were seating either next to each other, their friends or by themselves. The only persons that didn’t follow any of the arrangement is Scuba Steve and Lycurgus, who were a few inches away from each other, but still far enough for them to not seat next to each other or being alone.

“Uh… hey, Lycurgus.” Scuba Steve greeted, waving a hand. Lycurgus stares at the human, his dark red eyes looking into his black eyes. “Wanna take this seat?”

“..no.” Lycurgus replied, turning his head away from him. “…thank you…”

“Don’t sweat it, Lycrugus.” Scuba Steve said, smiling. “I can understand that you are kinda shy.”

“No, I’m not.” The wolf man replied in a stern voice, picking on a spot that is a several inches away from Scuba Steve. “I just want to be alone.”

“Okay.” The human said, before focusing at the screen. ‘_Geez, I wonder why he sounds like that…_’

* * *

After watching the video, Kagetaka smiled and looked at Sharky. “Sharky, that video presentation is really good and informative! I think I can remember a lot of information about cars and its history.”

“Yeah, I wish.” Sharky said, frowning.

“Is there a problem, Sharky?” Kagetaka asked, concerned about Sharky frowning.

“I… I can only see black and white. They mention about the traffic lights and, ah, I don’t think I can really drive at all.”

“Oh, I see.” Kagetaka nod silently. “I guess you are having a hard life with it.”

“It could have been worse…”

While Sharky and Kagetaka were talking about the struggles of being color blind, Scuba Steve went to SpongeBob and Patrick, who went to the windows to look through.

“Say, SpongeBob. You every try driving?” Scuba Steve asked to the yellow sponge next to him.

“I did. It ended up as a disaster as always.” SpongeBob replied, frowning. “Patrick did it once and he won a license!”

“Because, SpongeBob. You are to follow on your instincts and instructions at the same time.” Patrick added. “Driving a car isn’t all about stepping on the paddle and let the car drive by itself.”

“So, that’s what SpongeBob did in Mrs. Puff’s school?” Scuba Steve asked to the pink starfish.

“Every time.”

In a distance, Lycurgus is busy using his phone to look at the images that were shown in the screen. Throughout the entire time that the people were having a conversation with each other, he ignores everyone and everything else in the scene.

_‘__Ignore everything here in the room._ ’ Lycurgus thought, browsing in his phone. ‘_Nothing to see here, just an ordinary Ibieano looking at his phone._ ’

“Okay, guys! Thank you for watching with us for the educational film about cars.” The Bikini Bottomite announced. “In courtesy for our next set of guests, please calmly exit the Demo Video Room without as much trouble as possible. Thank you and goodbye!”

Soon, everyone slowly walks out of the room. Kagetaka gently nudge Sharky and points his finger to the door. SpongeBob and Patrick were skipping out of the room. Scuba Steve took this time to go to Lycurgus, who puts his phone away to his pocket.

“Hey, Lycurgus.” Scuba Steve greeted again to the red wolf man. “…so, how was the educational video?”

“Good, I guess.” Lycurgus muttered, as if uninterested about the conversation. “I’m glad that we can leave.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Just as Scuba Steve started to pat Lycurgus in the back, Lycurgus startled and dart away from him, glaring at Scuba Steve with surprised eyes with a hint of… anger? Disgust? This causes discomfort to Scuba Steve.

“Don’t.” Lycurgus said, sternly.

“Woah, Lycurgus. I only gave a friendly pat…”

“Don’t touch me.”

“Aw, come on. It is only just a friendly expression…”

“Are we even close?”

Just as Scuba Steve is about to counterargue, he couldn’t say a single word to Lycurgus and is left speechless.

“Good. Now, can you give me some space?”

Feeling frustrated but couldn’t let it off, Scuba Steve sigh in defeat and nod. Scuba Steve went off and goes straight to Sharky and Kagetaka, who were having a good chat with each other.

“…and that’s why my mom still dominates our family, even if my dad is stronger than her!” Kagetaka said, laughing.

“I-I can’t believe that your mom is that frightening!” Sharky also said, snorting and laughing.

After they were both laughing, Sharky sighs in relief and looks at Scuba Steve approaching them, who looks disappointed and displeased.

“Hey, Scuba Steve. How are you feeling?” Sharky asked, concerned of his friend.

“Terrible.” Scuba Steve explain. “Trying to give a friendly pat to Lycurgus, it made him mad in the process.”

Sharky looks at Scuba Steve with sympathy while Kagetaka sighs. “I’m sorry that it happened to you, Scuba Steve.” Kagetaka explained. “My teacher is always like that ever since he is hired as one of the academy instructors.”

“Do you guys have any idea why he is like that? An aloof teacher who just sounds a bit unpleasant to almost everyone surrounding him?”

“Hmm… I don’t know.” Kagetaka said, thoughtful. “Rumors say that he was bullied at some point in his childhood, others say that it could be a coping mechanism to something. But whatever it is, Mr. Praan just sounds awful.”

“I can see it there.” Sharky said. “Honestly, Sharkie. Your teacher scares me even though we haven’t talk to each other yet.”

The rest of the group slowly catches up with as they proceed to go to the bleachers above. Most of the time almost everyone is keeping distance with Lycurgus, with Kagetaka the only exception. SpongeBob and Patrick were not aware of the wolf man’s character, but the sea creatures were conscious enough to give him some distance. Scuba Steve is still having some hard feelings towards the wolf man, especially since his aloof nature is alienating to him. Sharky is giving some small talks with the rest of the group, except with Lycurgus, who ignores him or snaps back in annoyance.

“I just hope that something good is going to happen like now.” Scuba Steve muttered.

Soon, the group had reached the bleachers of the stadium, which is a wide area that circles around the center stage, which is currently used as a track course for the event. Scuba Steve can finally see the futuristic screens that the Bikini Bottomites installed, which were decorated in some strategic locations around the area. Scuba Steve can see many Bikini Bottomites sitting on the seats, which were taking places in many areas of the bleachers. Other seating spots include the upper floors, which are reserved only to those who have VIP passes or for the elites.

Scuba Steve scoff at the idea of a VIP seating area, since it is just a way for the rich to spend their plenty money for.

“Hey, Scuba Steve.” Sharky said, looking at his human friend. “Just try to chill off and understand, okay? I’m not sure, but Lycurgus might have been stressed. We should respect him and give him some space.”

“Yeah, that’s seem to be a good idea.” Scuba Steve replied, nodding in agreement.

The group eventually found a comfortable set of seats for them, allowing them to sit comfortably in the bleachers. Scuba Steve smiled a bit as this area is simultaneously closer to the track field as well as closer to one of the big digital screens.

Kagetaka calmly asked Lycurgus if he could sit next to the group but the red wolf man declined, causing the shark man to pout a bit before he sits next to Sharky. SpongeBob and Patrick both took seats above the duo while Scuba Steve sits next to Sharky.

“You know, Pat.” SpongeBob said, looking at Patrick. “Isn’t that glass dome in the center looks identical to the ones that were used in Squidward’s Superbowl?”

“It sure did, SpongeBob.” Patrick nod. “But it looks newer and less like Bottomite-made.”

“Yeah, and look at the design, Patrick. They look so smooth it can’t be made by us Bikini Bottomites.”

As they were discussing, Sharky and Kagetaka both sat next to the sea creatures. “Are you kind of excited? This is going to be like a Superbowl!” Sharky said to the two, excited.

“Honestly, I should have bought my poster sign for TMI 8.” Kagetaka said, disappointed.

“You must have been a hardcore fan of TMI 8, right?” Patrick asked to Kagetaka, who smiled confidently.

“Yes, but one of the members is also one of my friends. You probably heard of that Michiyuki guy, right?”

Patrick and SpongeBob nod in agreement. Sharky looks a bit confused before he nods as well.

“He is actually a former classmate of mine when I am a young boy. He… kinda drop-off from class to pursue his career of stardom.”

“Oh my, I never thought that he is that dedicated.” Sharky exclaimed.

“Even when he became one of the most well-known members of TMI 8, he personally told me to never be like him because he also struggled a lot before he achieved that position in life.”

“I can relate on his story of running away from school and family to chase his goal.” Scuba Steve said, joining in the conversation.

“Did you ever run away from home?” Patrick asked.

“No… maybe.” Scuba Steve replied, casting his glance aside. “Actually, I kinda run away from home because I wanted to have an adventure.”

“Ah, the life of an adventurer.” Kagetaka said. “That is quite popular among many races in Minecraftia, which kinda boosts the economy of some other races and cities.”

“It sure did.” Scuba Steve said, smiling and nodding.

As they were talking, many of Bikini Bottomites were taking their own seats, causing the bleachers to slowly get more crowded. Frustrated that he couldn’t get to have his own seat, Lycurgus reluctantly sat next to Kagetaka, who is surprised on his teacher’s decision, but doesn’t mind about it. Then again, the wolf man isn’t going to notice on Kagetaka’s advancements of being close to him.

“I have a strong feeling that many of us simply came here for TMI 8.” Scuba Steve said, causing Kagetaka to giggle.

“Just like Superbowl.” Sharky pointed out, smiling in mischief.

* * *

As the group had finished performing their music, the whole crowd applaud, with cheering and clapping. Confetti rains from the bleachers as the screen televises on all eight members, who were surprised and smiling at the reaction of the audience.

“What’s up, Bikini Bottom!” The black puma, Michiyuki Ikeda, greeted with a big smile. “Thank you for having fun with our performance!”

“Honestly, we were thinking that our performance might fail back then.” The jacket girl, Akali, said. “But then you were cheering at us, and I can’t describe this great moment that we have here.”

“You made our day well, Bikini Bottom.” The fox girl, Ahri, added, grasping on Ikeda’s arm. “We are happy that you are enjoying the show, we are grateful for it.”

“Until next time, Bikini Bottom. Let’s have some racing tournament to play!”

As Ikeda made his last greeting words, waterproof fireworks erupt from around the stage, exploding in mid-air as the crowds cheer once more. All of the TMI 8 and on-stage performers were waving back as the stage slowly descend below, with large doors slowly closing while the screens turned back to the crowd and on the track.

Within the cheering crowd, the group were talking among with each other, as they were amazed with the performance of the group.

“So, how was the performance of TMI 8, guys?” Kagetaka asked, smiling happily.

“That is so awesome!” Scuba Steve replied while Sharky nod. SpongeBob is jumping up and down while Patrick looks happy. “I am happy to see the concert with you, guys!”

“Still, I can understand why they are popular in your place.” SpongeBob said, looking at Kagetaka. “I can’t wait to tell my friends about them!”

“Speaking of friends, has anyone seen Lycurgus?” Patrick asked, looking around. Just as Scuba Steve is about to tell Patrick to not bother, he realized that the wolf man is nowhere to be seen. The human is puzzled, since he remembers that the wolf man is usually next to the group.

“Uh…yeah. Does anybody saw him?” Scuba Steve asked, looking at Kagetaka, who is confused as well.

“I got it!” SpongeBob exclaimed, causing the rest of the group to look at him. “I think I saw him slipping away from us, probably to the back that leads to the hallway.”

“Did… Did he just ditch us?” Scuba Steve said, looking disappointed and angry.

“Nah, probably one of his habits.” Kagetaka replied, putting a calm hand in Scuba Steve’s shoulder. The human calms down and nods at the shark man, silently saying ‘Thank you’. Kagetaka smiled in return before speaking. “If I could not be mistaken, he will go to a bathroom or something for recollecting his thoughts or just looking for mundane stuff like water.”

“He does that?” SpongeBob said, curious. Kagetaka nod in response.

“He does that whenever he sees something about big cats or something for a long time. Don’t know why big cats though, as my only class with him before he is my mentor do not have any big cats.”

“Do you think it is something racist?” Patrick asked.

“I dunno.” Kagetaka shrugged.

“Since the race is about to start in a while, we should at least take some time to refresh ourselves.” SpongeBob pointed out. “Let’s walk around while we still can.”

“That’s a good idea, SpongeBob.” Scuba Steve complimented. “Sharky, let’s go and look for nearby vending machines. I’m having cravings for one.”

“Sure thing, Scuba Steve.” Sharky nod and follows after him.

The two boys turn their back and slowly walk upstairs and into a passageway, with SpongeBob, Patrick and Kagetaka watching over them.

“Those two seems to be very close.” Kagetaka stated, fascinated at the boys’ friendship.

“Yeah, they sure did.” SpongeBob said. “In a few days or so, those two are close friends.”

“How sweet, a human and a shark being friends.” Kagetaka said, smiling softly.

* * *

With quick steps, Lycurgus make his pace through the halls of the stadium. Dodging random strangers while asking some for the direction to the nearest bathroom, he keeps his face away from their view as much as possible. ‘_No one should see it, no one should!_’

He isn’t sure what he is looking at right now, either something is haunting him or he is slowly going insane.

When he looks at the screens that feature the puma guy, he is usually indifferent since he has his own taste of music. But in a flash, he saw that he has a large bloody slash wound on his neck. Blinking for a few times, he looks to see that there is no slash wound, making Lycurgus feeling unease.

Then in another scene is shown and Lycurgus nearly gasps at the sight of what he saw.

Instead of a camera view on the stage, it shows a black background with another puma guy, but colored dark purplish blue. However, his pupils are pinprick, and the coronas are unnaturally small. The same bloody slash wound is seen, with the blood staining on his decaying and dirty light blue shirt. He also has a smile, but blood is slowly dripping from the sides of his lips.

There is also a soft piano piece played instead of the actual music…

…and the figure is staring at him with his eyes.

_What the…_

_♫ __이제는_ _너_ _아닌_ _나를 __♫_

_♫ __좀_ _더_ _사랑할거야_ _♫_

_♫ __살아_ _갈_ _거야 __♫_

With a brief snap of his vision back of reality, he saw that the screen shows one of the scenes from the song’s music video. There is no bloody puma in the screen.

_I… It must be him… I can’t stay out here like this!_

Standing up, he quickly and silently slips away from the seat rows, intending to keep out of the crowd from noticing with the probability that he might go insane in public.

He doesn’t know that SpongeBob is observing him silently while he went to the other passageway.

Lycurgus finally arrives at one of the comfort rooms available in the stadium, which has some stalls, urinals and sinks. Seeing that no one is around, Lycurgus sighs in relief and went to the sink.

Turning it one, he cups his hands under the faucet as underwater…water flows in his palms. He splashes it in his face for a few times before he rubs his face with his hands, drying it out. Once it is done, he placed his hands on top of the sink and leans slightly forward, having been exhausted or drained.

“This isn’t real, Praan.” He said to himself. “He doesn’t exist, he can’t be real. It is not possible. It can’t be real.”

“Oh, I am real, Praan.”

Hearing a soft voice, Lycurgus quickly raise his head up, looking at the mirror. Instead of looking at his own reflection, he is looking at the puma man again, this time his face leaning teasingly in front. There is less blood in his body and his eyes are normal, which reveal soft lavender pupils.

“Hi, buddy.” The figure greeted, smiling.

“No…” Lycurgus said, scowling. “You are not real.”

“But I am, Praan. You can’t deny it.” The figure said teasingly, giving a short wink that gives Lycurgus shivers.

“You cannot exist. He is gone. You are just an illusion, a ghost.”

The figure in the mirror pouts a little, as if creating a mock disappointed expression before sporting a smug smile. “I am real, dummy! And that comment about me being a ghost? Well, I am one.”

The figure moves closer to Praan, as if he is walking towards the mirror. Then a purple foot emerges from the wall, followed by the figure’s entire body walking out of the mirror. The figure is seen wearing a light lavender shirt with an open brown sleeveless vest, brown shorts and arm and knee guards styled like pale blue diamonds. Walking with bare feet covered by purple ankle braces, he steps into the pavement and stood in front of Praan.

There are bloody cut wounds in his wrists and a massive gash on his neck, as well as part of his clothes ruined, soiled and bloodied. His tail is the only body part not touched by blood, producing a slight upright slow wagging.

Lycurgus took a step back.

“See? I am a ghost and therefore I appear here before you to haunt you…” The figure said, having a big smile and presenting himself to Praan. “Isn’t it wonderful? It’s just like the horror movies we used to watch! We can stick together in physical and spiritual presence!”

“SHUT UP!!! YOU ARE NOT REAL!” Praan yelled, placing his hand in his head. He closes his eyes and gritted his teeth as he attempts to block on what the figure says.

“Praan, what are you doing? Stop denying and accept it!”

“No!” He yelled back, looking at the figure with hatred. “I don’t need you to remind me what is next. I have made up my point that you no longer exist in my life!”

“Praan, please. Stop that. You are like… scaring me.”

“Scaring you? You are a _FUCKING_ illusion, goddessdammit! I don’t care if you are hurt or not, but I want you to fuck off and stay out of my sight!”

“Praan, please. What will it take to make you capitulate?”

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!”

After the words were said, Lycurgus quickly stood up and speed towards the figure. Before the figure could say anything, Lycurgus punches the figure…

…which phases out of existence and the fist crashes into the mirror behind him.

With the powerful impact from his fist, the mirror shatters into many pieces. The smaller and lighter ones fly from it, becoming like shiny tiny particles that stay in the air for a second before they fall from the ground. A large impact crater exists in the mirror, with the cracks creating a circular web on the broken mirror. The cracks soon slowly extend to the wall behind it, showing the impact of Lycurgus’ punch.

But he didn’t care. With his fist still in the mirror, he pants as she slowly sweats and leans into the sink once more. He closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head, trying to get rid of the images of the figure that stood in front of him.

_You are not real._

_Get out of my life._

_You cannot exist._

_He is gone._

_He is no longer here._

_He left me._

_He left everyone._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Get…_

“SIR PRAAN!”

The wolf man slowly regains his focus and look at his left side.

Kagetaka is seen standing in front of him, covering his mouth with his hands. He looks shocked and worried.

“What are you doing here?”

“Sir!” Kagetaka said, as if trying to salute. “Your hand… its bleeding, sir!”

Upon hearing those words, Lycurgus stood up and uncurl his fist. While the palm is intact, the shards scrap on the skin of his knuckles, causing blood to slowly flow and form a cloud on the water. Kagetaka smells the blood and covers his nose.

“Sir, I’ll heal it for you!”

Just before he can react, the shark man took Praan’s hand and place his own hand over it. Lycurgus jolt a bit, as he doesn’t want to be touched. But Kagetaka doesn’t care, as he channels his magic to heal with the scrapes on his skin.

Lycurgus can feel the magic doing its work, as he feels the wounds slowly healing up. After some seconds, Kagetaka let go of his hand, allowing the wolf man to examine his hand.

“Not bad.” He said, satisfied that the wounds were healed. “But I can feel my bones numb a bit.”

Kagetaka blush a bit and smiled, happy that he did something good. While Lycurgus flex his fingers, Kagetaka look at the mirror and back to his mentor. “Sir, did you punch that mirror?”

“No, it was nothing.”

“But sir, I heard a loud crashing! What if –”

“Kagetaka, it is none of your concern.”

“But sir–”

“Hey! What are you doing here!”

Both figures turn to see a janitor fish going into the comfort room. He looks displeased and curious on the sound, but as he turns to look at the shattered mirror, he looks back at the duo with angry eyes.

“Who did that to the mirror, huh? I bet it’s you foreign punks that destroy it!” The janitor fish demanded, impatiently and angrily.

Kagetaka feels nervous, but Lycurgus doesn’t care nor listening to the janitor fish. “Ignore him. Let’s just continue and move forward.”

“But, sir!” Kagetaka added, looking at the wolf man. “We can’t leave it here…”

“Who did it, huh?” The janitor fish asked again, looking at the duo with suspicion.

While Lycurgus doesn’t look at the fish and has an indifferent expression, Kagetaka pause for a while before he gulped nervously.

* * *

“Did you find anything interesting, Sharky?”

“So far, nothing.”

Scuba Steve and Sharky had arrive in one of the food courts present in the stadium, which is the nearest to their sets. The food court has many tables as well as some stalls that sell food such as corn dogs, burgers, fries and other fast food. There is also a massive glass window that presents a view in one of the tracks, allowing anyone who is eating to see through the track. Many of the fishes were present, sitting on the tables and eating food.

“There is a vending machine earlier, but it is broken.” Sharky said, frowning. “It ate my money!”

“Sucks to be us, huh?” Scuba Steve said, looking at his friend sympathetically. “After all, we only lost a sand dollar to that machine.”

“But money is money, Scuba Steve!”

“Says to the one who buys marble for his roof!”

Both of the boys were in a table closest to the glass window, with the intention to look to see if the race is going to start or not. Both of them were having idle chat with each other, while the fries that they just bought lays on the table, half eaten.

“Come one, Scuba Steve. One day, you will regret in losing that single sand dollar if you are not careful with your own pocket.” Sharky said, as if he is scolding Scuba Steve.

“Alright, mom. I will.” Scuba Steve replied mockingly before he gave a short laugh to his friend, who looks confused.

“What?”

“It’s just that… you sound like a nagging parent to me.”

“Yeah, so? I just want to remind you that we have to save some money in the future.”

“Like what, buying a house for the two of us?”

“Well… maybe.”

Just as the two boys were talking, a large presence is approaching to them, causing them to turn around to see the person. To their surprised, it is a muted blue shark carrying a sword that is resting in his shoulder. The shark has a smug face as he looks at Scuba Steve and Sharky.

“Well, look who’s here, the Stinking Human and the Runaway!” Shane greeted, smirking. “Didn’t know that you folks will be here for the race.”

“You!” Scuba Steve exclaimed, surprised and shocked upon seeing Shane. “What… what are you doing here!”

“Nothing, human.” The shark said, snorting. “Listen, don’t call me ‘You’, I have a legal name!”

“Umm, Shane. He doesn’t know you yet.” Sharky said to Shane, frowning.

Shane had heard this and sigh in annoyance, while he looks at Scuba Steve with narrow eyes. “Hmm, I guess our last interaction gives little… impression to say at least.”

With his sword brought down slowly until the blade touches the cement, he put his other hand on his chest as he looks at the human with a smug smiling face. “My name is Shane Colacurcio, son of Sir Colacurcio IV. I guess that our short meeting gives little impression.”

“I’m Scuba Steve.” The human replied, though he eyed at the shark with suspicious eyes.

Shane snorted upon hearing the name and said, “Well, yeah that’s what I heard. What are ya, named by a child or something?”

“It’s not!” Scuba Steve snapped angrily. “It’s just… that’s what I remembered.”

“Huh? What? That’s what you remembered?” Shane grinned when he saw that Scuba Steve’s face can’t even look at him with an answer, letting the confident shark to laugh loudly. “Ha, what a baby. I was expecting something badass like Hulk, Stark, Thor or Rogers. But a man named ‘Scuba Steve’? Ha! That’s shit would make someone named Baby look normal compared to that!”

“Grrr, just deal with it, already?” Scuba Steve snapped before he turned his back on Shane.

“Hey, I was just being lighthearted here, ya know?”

“Umm, you’re joke isn’t even funny, brother.” Sharky pointed out, causing Shane to roll his eyes.

“Whatever, Percy coward.” Shane retorted.

“Besides, what are you doing here? Trying to make us feel bad?” Scuba Steve asked.

“Me? I’m just enjoying the view in the stadium.” Shane replied, twirling his sword before holstering it back in his back. “I visited Bikini Bottom at times to see if there is some good shit, like babes, cars or shit. They are having some sports boat racing with a celebrity group from Tethmari so I came in just for it.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Not gonna cause trouble or stuff.”

“Then what about when you guys hit Bikini Bottom?”

“That was Sharky’s fault, not ours!”

While Sharky glares at Shane for putting the blame of yesterday’s attack on him, Scuba Steve put his hand in his forehead in disgust. Shane notices the human and sniffs, which made the shark recoil. “Phew, you stink!”

“Excuse me?” Scuba Steve said, shocked and disgusted at the shark’s behavior.

“I mean, did you bath? You smell bad like death!”

“I did this morning.”

“Oh, maybe it’s just my nose getting a bit twitchy.”

While the three men were standing there, Sharky turned to Shane with narrow eyes, looking at him with suspicion and hate. Shane notices this and shrugs his shoulders, dismissing on the look his brother gave to him. “Listen, kid. If you can just get rid of that weakness from yourself, then you’ll become just like me.”

“I don’t want to be like dad, Shane.” Sharky said.

“Oh, then who is the one who teaches you to fight? Who is the one who shows you that life is short and can be severed by a bullet? Who is the one that shows you how a man is executed in front of you?”

There is no answer. Sharky couldn’t help but bit his lips.

“Who is the one who teaches you to fight with a sword and let me spar you with it? Who is the one who let the blood of one executed rat spilt in you? Who and who, Sharky, is the one who raise us to become strong, competent, ruthless and powerful?”

There is no answer.

“Dad. It was our dad who teaches us this way, Percy. Don’t ever think of denying it. We are born and raised by our father to become competent heirs of the family. We are not meant to be just normal and ordinary men. We are to be rulers among them, with the power that our Family has. We can’t be weak forever, we have to claw and bite our way to show them that we are far better than those worthless businessmen sitting in their tables. Do you understand?”

“I did, Shane!” Sharky snapped. “I know that and I wish I never had been, but I want to be my own person, not to follow on a pre-destined path. I just want to live my own life, not by what our own people had dictate us to do.”

“Huh, you are still one stubborn shark, brother.” Shane said, folding his arms. “I guess that I am correct that you are really–”

His dialogue is cut short as the sound of a ringtone can be heard in the air. Scuba Steve and Sharky were confused as the ringtone is a soft digital tone that seems to be described as cute, with a voice of a baby speaking in a foreign language. Shane’s face quickly turns red and starts scrambling in his pockets.

“Fucking bitch, what does she want now?”

“Hey, Sharky.” Scuba Steve gave a friendly shoulder bump to his friend and said. “Why does your brother have that ringtone?”

“Oh, probably from Lucira.” Sharky replied.

“Hey. I’m going to leave you kiddies alone since a big boy like me is going to have some business with.” Shane replied before putting it the phone in his head. “I’ll catch y latter, lil’ bro!”

Shane gave one final smirk to his little brother before walking off, chatting on the person who is calling with him.

“Scuba Steve.” Sharky continue talking, looking at Scuba Steve with his blue eyes. “Is it okay if you can tell me something?”

“Sure thing, Sharky.” The human replied, smiling.

“What is your real name?”

“My name?” Scuba Steve asked, confused. Sharky nod and Scuba Steve shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I’m can only remember Steve. The “Scuba” part of my name comes from the large amount off scuba diving gear that I have in the submarine wreckage.”

“Wait, if you mentioned that you have a submarine wreck, where was it?”

“… Oh, yeah. The authorities told me while I was in the hospital that the submarine landed in Portmark’s Trench. I guess we’re gonna have a difficult time going there if we could.”

Sharky smiled and nod. “Uh huh. I may not hear about that place much, but Sandy once told me that Portmark’s Trench is one of the deepest trenches in the world, rivaling only Marianas Trench.”

“You, Sharky.” Scuba Steve said, gesturing to his friend in a friendly manner. “Why did you call yourself Sharky?”

“Umm, I find it way easier to remember and it makes me blend quite a lot in the shark people.” He replied. “It’s slowly starting to get awkward now that shark people these days are named less of the shark and more like real people.”

“So, what was your full name, Sharky?”

“Percy Colacurcio. Shane’s older than me by a few years.”

* * *

Kagetaka is busy talking to the tablet, talking directly to a figure projected in the screen.

Lycurgus lean by the wall, looking at his student talking to the figure. His numb hand is wrapped with a small patch of clean bandage that was given to him by Kagetaka. The wolf man’s eyes are looking at the shark man as he is telling on the figure in the screen about the incident from before.

‘_Why did he sacrifice himself to take the blame?_’ Lycurgus thought. ‘_We could have just walk out and then pretend to think that nothing had happen._’

‘_Kagetaka, why are you helping me? Why every time that I’m pushing you, you are trying to get closer to me?_’

He put his free hand in his forehead, as if trying to suppress the thoughts in his mind. As he slowly grits his teeth and squeeze his eyes, he can faintly hear a voice in his head, the voice that he is trying to block out.

‘_Hey, Praan. Don’t be such a snub! Come on and smile a little._’

He nearly smiles, but he stops it with biting his own lips. He slowly opens his eyes and look at Kagetaka, with a stoic expression in its place.

“W-what?!” The figure in the screen exclaimed. “Son, why did you do that?!”

“I-I just want to.” Kagetaka explain, trying to come up with a valid response. “It is b-because I wanted to keep p-people out of trouble!”

“Son, what you did is both right and wrong.” The figure said, trying to act calm. “I mean, yeah you did step in to help and take the blame yourself. But spending your mercy to this… man that many of my comrades were talking about. Are you sure of your decision that you really have to pay the broken mirror?”

“Yes, dad. I’ll take it.” Kagetaka replied. “I’ll take the blame as well as the pay, so that Sir Lycurgus won’t be getting more problems.”

“I hope that you understand what you are doing, my son.” The figure, Kagetaka’s father, said. “I’ll be sending around Ґ5000 to compensate the broken mirror. Will that be okay for you, my son?”

“Yes, dad. Thank you.”

Kagetaka presses a holographic button on the tab and puts in his backpack. Kagetaka sighs in relief as he still sat on the floor, with his hands on his knees. He rests his back on the wall as he take slow breaths.

“Hey.” Praan finally spoke, looking at his student with dark red eyes. “…thanks for helping.”

“Oh, sir.” Kagetaka said. “It’s nothing. I can help anyone as long as I took the responsibility for it.”

“Why me?”

“Because sir… I don’t know.”

“Huh, so you just did it base on your instincts.”

“Kind of, sir.”

Lycurgus turn his head slowly away from Kagetaka and slowly extend his hand, the same hand that is used to punch the mirror earlier. “My hand is slightly stiff.”

“Oh, uhh, it is a common side effect to… ummm… to healed cracked knuckles with magic. Uhh… my teachers told me that it should be subsided within a few hours, especially if the impact is powerful.”

“You know your lessons well, soldier.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Kagetaka nod in response. “I mean, I have to honor the legacy my father had given to me.”

“You mean sir Hansuke Kawazame?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know, I believe that your father will be very proud that he has a competent and smart son such as you.”

The compliment that Lycurgus made causes Kagetaka to blush. “S-sir… thank you. But when did you suddenly start to act nice? It doesn’t sound like you, sir.”

“I don’t know.” Lycurgus said, turning his head to view at the windows that foresees the stadium. Kagetaka is saddened. “We have to move, your… friends might be waiting for us.”

“Yes, sir.” Kagetaka nod and stood up, watching Lycurgus walking ahead of him first. As the shark man slowly follows him, he slowly frowns and have a moment of thought.

‘_Sir Lycurgus, I don’t understand why you are being nice now. Is it because you decided to do something nice or is because society taught you to be grateful? But why when I see in your eyes, they look so… dull. Are you sad because of someone finally stood up for you, but then try to ignore it? Or is it a tragedy that reminiscence someone you love? There is so many questions, but too little answers for me…_’

“Lycurgus…” Kagetaka whispered to himself, looking at his mentor. “I hope that we can spend some time with each other, to get to know more about yourself. This is something that I might help deal with, and it might be out of my focus.”

While they were walking, Kagetaka turns his head to look at the window. As it is seen, the race had already begun, much to his chagrin. Most of the seats had been occupied and he can see trails of dust rising from the ground, coming straight from what he remembered are vehicles used for the race. Kagetaka frowned even more, knowing that the others probably are waiting for them already and they had missed the starting ceremony of the sports car racing.

As they were continue walking, Kagetaka face forward and is surprised, while Lycurgus stop in his track and look with curiosity. Running towards them is a yellow square sponge with limbs and a pink starfish with green shorts.

“Hey, Kagetaka! Hey, Lycurgus!” SpongeBob called out, waving.

“Oh, hey, guys!” Kagetaka wave, who went into them and hug. “What are you doing here? I thought that you will be sitting for the game?”

“We were, Kagetaka. But then we noticed that you guys have been gone for so long, so we stood up and roam around the stadium for you.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you. But what about our seats?”

“Oh, our seats? Well… erm…”

SpongeBob turn his head slightly around and intertwined with his fingers. “Oh, geez. They must have been taken the, right?”

“I believe so, SpongeBob.” Patrick answered. “But we still have to look for Scuba Steve and Sharky, isn’t it?”

“Ah, yes. Those two.” Kagetaka said, nodding. “I wonder where would they be?”

“I remember that they are looking for some food.” Patrick said, rubbing his belly. “I’m also hungry, by the way.”

“Is there anything like a food court in this stadium?”

“Sure, there is.” SpongeBob replied. “It is somewhere near the entrance by the 2nd floor, and it is then nearest from here, so we won’t have a hard time going there.”

“Yeah, let’s go to that place now.” Kagetaka said, looking at the yellow sponge. “I’m pretty sure that the boys are busy in there, probably looking for or at the food.”

“Must have been taken their time to long.” Lycurgus said, with Kagetaka nodding in response.

“Yes, we just hope they aren’t fooling around.”

* * *

“And that’s why Lucira fare better than Shane!”

“Hah, really, Sharky? I never thought that a woman like her could beat your brother like that!”

“Still, she respects her position, but isn’t even afraid to rub that fact in his face ever since.”

Scuba Steve and Sharky, having been bought some pop kelps but don’t have any time to go back to the rest of the group, sat on a table that overlooks on the racetrack. The duo had purchase food items other than the pop kelps, such as some kelp shake and a small box of salted barnacle chips.

The boys use this opportunity to talk more about themselves, with the added bonus that they are no longer stressed by external threats and forces. This gives them a moment of peace, to be who they wanted to be and unleash their true selves.

Sharky trusted Scuba Steve, his first true friend. He tells him on the history of his parents, a powerful shark man who handles a powerful group that behaviors that is a mixture of both the Mafia and the Yakazu (though he has to explain to Scuba Steve what is a Yakuza). His mother is a powerful member in the group as well, with a strong appeal to beauty, traditions and control. It was his mother that suggested in giving birth to three potential heirs in case her husband dies earlier than her or the children and it was her who actually rescues Lucira from student poverty when Mrs. Colacurcio is in a “business trip”, in exchange that she must serve the Family with an undying loyalty, which Lucira accepts without question and hesitation.

Steve is amazed with the amount of information that he received from his friend, but also feels uncomforted because these are all sensitive information that the Family keep for so long.

“So, Sharky. Are you sure that you are okay with this stuff your telling me? What if I might be killed with it?”

“Don’t worry, my friend.” Sharky replied, with an assuring smiling. “If the Family aren’t going to kill you, then you’ll probably be going to be our neighbor or member!”

“I really hope so, Sharky.” Scuba Steve said, pondering.

Steve smiled and look at the window beside them. He had saw that the race had already begun, with the boats moving fast and the dust cloud trailing behind of their wheels. He is saddened, they have missed their seats already!

“Oh uh.” Sharky said, noticing that the race had started already. “I think that they are already getting impatient right now.”

“I hope that they are not getting mad right now.” Steve said, frowning.

Just then, as they are trying to pack their food for the group, Scuba Steve and Sharky turn their heads to see a small group of people approaching to them. Steve motioned a hand to Sharky, who stopped in his tracks.

“Hey, there you are!” SpongeBob exclaimed, approaching to them.

“Woah, hey there, SpongeBob!” Scuba Steve greeted back, surprised to see the rest of the gang walking to the food court. “I thought that you will be in the bleachers?”

“We were, but then you have been gone for too long.” The yellow sponge replied. “So, we just went out and look for you.”

“Umm, not all of us.” Kagetaka pointed out, looking at SpongeBob. “I went off to look for Sir Praan.”

The red wolf looked at Scuba Steve and turn his head. “It was nothing.”

“Oh, then what are we going to do now?” The human asked to his companions, concerned and worried. “Now that we have spent too much time walking around and doing almost nothing, how are we going to watch for the show?”

“Hey, Scuba Steve.” Sharky said, nudging him with elbow in a friendly manner. “There is a table near the windows, which could give us some more view on the racetrack.”

“Hey, that’s a good idea!” SpongeBob said. “But why haven’t we thought about that? It could have save us enough time to go look around for you and your food.”

“It is because people find it odd that you are taking the tables.” Patrick said. “Only at a time like this when people find it acceptable.”

“Okay, guys. Let’s put my food stuff in there and we can be merry as we can!” Scuba Steve said.

“Good thing, but what are the food available in here?” Kagetaka asked, curious.

“Oh, we have plenty of food in here.” SpongeBob said, holding Kagetaka’s hand as he leads him to some of the food stalls. “Here in High Tide Stadium, we have food such as barnacle load, jelly patty, kelp jerky, kelp nougat crunch, pop kelp, kelp shake…”

“Woah, kelp shake? Isn’t that stuff like bad or something?” Scuba Steve said, remembering an event before that causes his body to have green hair.

“Nah, this one is made by a small company that uses natural kelp juice with sugar instead.” SpongeBob said, before leading a curious Kagetaka to the stalls. “Anyway, this jelly patty costs around…”

As Kagetaka, SpongeBob and Patrick walk into the food stalls, Scuba Steve and Sharky place their stuff on their designated table. Sharky gave a sigh of relief and sat on the seat, putting his arms on the table. “This is better than the bleachers in the stadium!”

“Yeah, wish we have found out more in here.” Scuba Steve said, smiling.

Lycurgus, instead of sitting in the table, leans on a pillar and observes in the window, where he could see the bleachers full of people, the racing track with dust and vehicles and the large digital screens that captures the motions of the respective racing contestants. He made a short breath and looks at the two men, who were talking with the time of their happy lives.

He slowly frowns. He remembers something sweet that he experiences before, but then denied that memory by closing his eyes and slowly open them.

Not that he needed them anyway.

It’s time for him to look at the present and future.

“So, why are you away for long, Lycurgus?” Sharky asked him, with the pale canid.

Lycurgus turned his head and said. “Nothing.”

“Oh okay. I really hope that you were fine the whole time.” Sharky said, before he continues to face Scuba Steve again, to have another chat again.

Just then, Kagetaka, SpongeBob and Patrick had arrived to the table. SpongeBob is carrying a small tray of jelly patties and six jelly shakes. Patrick carried a large paper bag of sponge cake, which are white with a creamy white filling in it. Kagetaka has three pizza boxes, which greatly surprises Sharky and Scuba Steve.

“Wow, is that for us?” Scuba Steve asked.

The shark man sheepishly smiled and shook his head. “Sorry, I have my cravings. You can have one, but only one.”

“Okay, hungry shark.” Sharky said, having a short laugh. Kagetaka pouted his lips before giving a soft smile as he puts the boxes of pizza in front of Sharky.

With a mischievous look, he looks at Sharky and said. “Want one, big boy?”

Sharky couldn’t say a word. He looks at the boxes of pizza nervously and back to Kagetaka’s face. He must be tempting him!

“Uhh, uhh, uhh, no! No thanks!” he replied, with a nervous tone. Kagetaka smiled and pulls the boxes away from him, before he gives a short laugh.

“Heh, I’m just playing with you.” He said before he opens the box and pulls out a warm slice of pizza and pepperoni. “You can have one, Sharky. I’m just teasing you.”

“Woah, okay!” Sharky said, receiving the pizza slice.

While Kagetaka pulls out another slice for himself, Lycurgus turned his head to him. The shark man notices it and looks at his mentor. “Hmm? What is it?”

“It’s just… nothing.” He replied. “Just seeing you eat pepperoni pizza.”

Kagetaka only became confused before shrugging his shoulders and taking a bite on the pizza slice.

“You know, Scuba Steve.” Sharky said. “I wish I could meet up with your family. They must have been good people.”

“I suppose.” He said, rubbing his head. “If only I could remember who they are.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” SpongeBob said, taking a single pop kelp and put it in his mouth. “If you are having some sort of magical amnesia or something, it could eventually come back to you in some way.”

“Just like in the movies!” Patrick said, taking a bite of the jelly patty.

“Uh, if only real life works like.” Kagetaka said, frowning.

“Hey, even if they might not be coming back, at least you can enjoy the present!” Sharky said, putting a hand on Scuba Steve’s. “Maybe one day, we could find someone who could explain on how you came to be and then maybe we can help you in your journey.”

“You know, Sharky.” Scuba Steve said before looking at his friend in the face. “Maybe your right.”

Sharky smiled and said. “Maybe, one day we’ll go to your submarine wreckage in Portmark’s Trench and see if we can find anything in there!”

“Yeah, but not today.” Scuba Steve said. “We might do it once we are ready.”

“Well, once you have been in proper combat training.” Kagetaka said, snarking.

“Hey!” Both Scuba Steve and Sharky yell in unison, causing Kagetaka to raise an eyebrow. “We both know how to fight!”

Upon realizing that they speak together, they look at each and blush. They turn their back and try to cover their blushing faces, to no avail. Kagetaka gave a thumbs up while SpongeBob and Patrcik were having a big smile.

“It’s nothing.” Scuba Steve said before returning to his proper place. “Anyway, let’s eat with our meals and put a beat on who will win the race.”

“Sure.” Sharky said, before placing a silver coin on the table first. “I beat that Derek Bell will win!”

“I personally beat on that other fish, the one who had like 33 victories that the announcer made.” Kagetaka said, somehow unsure of his bet as his puts his silver coin on the table.

“I think that will be Bob Wollek, Kage.” Sharky said.

“You guys have been busy making bets, why not just enjoy the view instead?” SpongeBob said.

“Because we are bored, and we have nothing to do in this season!” Scuba Steve declared.

The rest of the group, excluding Lycurgus, have a hearty laugh as they place bets on who would win. SpongeBob and Patrick didn’t place their sand dollars, but Kagetaka votes for Bob Wollek, while Sharky chooses Hans Jnr. Scuba Steve can’t help but smile as he begins to feel the excitement and pressure of the betting game.

He may not remember, but it gives him some positive and hope for his life.

* * *

The sound of the rolling sea waves.

The smell of the salty air.

She had long associated with the summer fun, the beaches and the vacations that she enjoy with her mother and stepdad.

Now, it has been in the distant past, ever since those monsters have taken everything she knew and love.

Her family, her neighbors. Her home, her town. The cities that once filled with city life and excitement and the roads that are full of cars and motorcycles.

All of them are replaced with emptiness, the dead, and the broken. Cities are now ruins of the future and the habitats of the creatures. The roads are clogged with broken vehicles and dead bodies. The sidewalk that shows the seashore is just painful for her to stomach with. Her brown eyes will slowly be filled with tears as she remember more of the painful memories that she has, the memories of the people that she love and lost.

She slowly remove her headphones. She cannot bear listening to Sinatra music anymore.

“Hey.” A female voice rang out and she turned her head, with her short dirty blond hair following. “You seem to be staring at the sea for long.”

“Umm… I just miss my home.” She replied, wiping the tears with her fairly oversized brown jacket.

“Hey, don’t cry for me, okay?” The voice, a teenage girl with dyed green hair said, putting an arm on her shoulder. “I lost too many good friends when the monsters attack. We are in the same track.”

“Yeah. But what are we going to do?” She asked.

“Well, I found this.” The green haired girl said, pulling out a piece of paper. She took the paper carefully and look at the black ink that is written in it.

“Make a paper plane and throw it at the sea.” She reads it, puzzled at the instruction.

“Well, guess we have to toss some useless paper into the sea, isn’t that what the paper says?” The green hair girl said, looking at her with bright pink eyes.

“Most likely it.” She said, “Give me a moment and I’ll fold this paper to a paper plane.”

“Sure. We can’t let the others be waiting for us that long.”

As she beings to slowly fold the paper, the green haired girl turns to see a greyish furred pitbull running towards her, with a lime green tennis ball in his mouth. “Hey, Frank. What are you doing here?”

Frank went to her and drops the ball, barking as he looks at her with his dark brown eyes. She can’t help but smile as she rubs his neck. “For a bad dog, you are surely a good boy.”

“I’m done.” She said, holding the paper plane with her hand. She turns to look at the green haired girl and then to Frank, smiling as she saw her canine friend. “Are you ready, Lucky?”

“Right away, Maddie.”

With a short run, Maddie throws the paper plane towards the sea, watching it as it sails on the air. The paper plane didn’t go down to the sea waves, instead it went in the same level of how she throws it, high enough that it couldn’t be touched by the water.

The paper plane soon disappears into the horizon, never to be seen by Maddie, Lucky or Frank ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.motorsportmagazine.com/archive/article/january-2004/31/20-greatest-sportscar-drivers


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a seemingly normal day, a girl fell into Bikini Bottom through a strange ringed portal. Scuba Steve and Sharky must take care of her as she slowly gains some consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners with the exceptions of Original Characters that were made by the author; LucidDreamer777.

With the new day has arrived, Bikini Bottom is facing with the arrival of morning, where the sun rises and the giant flower patterns in the underwater sky is slowly visible. The light shines down in the underwater realm as the inhabitants were slowly awakened. For the time being, they will soon get up from their beds and start doing their normal routines, which can be cooking, driving, working and chatting.

Despite that the residents were just starting to wake up, there is one person who is already awake at this time around.

Standing on the front yard of a large fish tank is a shark woman, with brown hair is a single fishtail braid that is resting on her left shoulder. This shark woman is Lucira Barboza, an affiliate of Sharky who is a member of an organization whom Sharky’s dad is the Don. Instead of white robes from earlier, she is wearing black coat with black knee-length boots and black gloves as well as having a red and white scarf on her neck. Her eyes patiently gaze on the front yard of Sharky’s house as she stood in there.

‘_Sir Sharky should be in this house_.’ She thought. ‘_Wow, even the young lad of Sir Colacurcio is keeping with his goal of living independently from the family_.’

Just as she stops thinking, she began to feel a bit more impatient. Twenty minutes have passed already and Sharky still haven’t went out of his house yet. Sure, Lucira may have arrived from a good whack, but she just wanted to check out with Sharky, just to make sure that he doesn’t become foolish in the absence of his father.

For the moment, she silently thought in going inside to check the house. She lay a hand on the doorknob and silently twist it. To her surprise, it is unlocked, making the shark woman to sigh. What a fool…

“Sharky.” She called out, opening the door. “Are you inside?”

As she went inside the house, she saw no one in there. The bed is neatly arranged, the couch pillows were undisturbed, and the chairs were untouched. She is puzzled, as she would have thought that Sharky would be inside.

‘_Great, now where would that silly shark be? He could have been to that new… friend of his..._’ Lucira thought again as she slowly went out of the house, closing the door behind her. She turns her head to watch as the sun had fully been risen up to the sky, with the morning light shining down. She can feel the warmth of the sunlight as she breathes slowly. ‘_I guess I should just go and see where that Steve human is_.’

Dusting on her coat to make it slightly straight, she walks to a nearby path and into the main street, where she is now between three houses that look more like objects and a house that looks more like it should be placed anywhere but Bikini Bottom. She is amused and puzzled at the same time as the houses that she first saw is a rock, a head of a statue and a giant orange pineapple. The house that looks like it came from the Surface isn’t bad, but there is also a giant snorkel mask in front of it, making it feel even weirder than the objects-as-house that she saw.

‘_So, Sharky decides to live in this neighborhood, huh? And here I thought that the Twin Towers of Achepis is weirder than this_.’

While she is standing in front of the front yard of the giant snorkel house, she can hear laughter coming from the house, which catches her attention. It sounds like two male voices having a hearty laugh, with each voice being unique from each other. The first voice sounds a bit more like Sharky, since he has an awkward-sounding laugh, but the other voice has some manliness in it, which she could deduce that it could be the Scuba Steve fellow.

‘_Do I think that they might be in this house? I guess I should check inside_.’

Not wanting to remain unanswered, she went to the front doors of the house.

* * *

“And then I said to him, ‘Just because you’re a squid, doesn’t mean that I have to be a squid!’” Sharky said to the four friends as he made a short laugh.

“Wait, what did I just listen?” Scuba Steve asked, confused about the story. Sharky can’t help but blushed in embarrassment.

“Uh, it is a funny story about my brother Shane talking with some squids, who were asking for something called ‘Slowpoke Tail Soup’. They were knocking at the door asking for it, but he said that they can’t have some soup.” Sharky explained, looking at his human friend.

“That’s a confusing story a bit, but it is also amusing.” Scuba Steve complimented, smiling.

“That reminds me the day where I ate 10 Krabby Patties all at once.” Patrick blurted out, causing Scuba Steve to freak out a bit.

“That was a great story, Sharky!” SpongeBob said. “I really enjoy listening to it.”

“Thanks, SpongeBob.” Sharky thank back. “Besides, there is nothing much today.”

“Yeah, we are all off duty for today.” The human said, thoughtful. “So, I think we might be doing something fun.”

“Oh, I have an idea!” SpongeBob said, raising his finger. “If we are all off today, we could go and visit Squidward.”

“That’s my idea, you know!” Scuba Steve said. “Besides, we might end up being probably annoying and that’s going to be funny.”

“Yeah, let’s go with that plan.” Sharky said, before he looks at the others. “Let’s go guys for the prank!”

SpongeBob, Patrick, Scuba Steve and Sharky stood up and began to walk out of the television room. They quickly went out of the hallway and then out of the house, opening the doors. Just as they step out of the house, they saw a familiar figure standing near the white picket fences.

It is a familiar feminine figure with a black coat and boots, with brown fishnet braided hair resting on her right side.

It is a familiar feminine figure with shark features, purple skin and dark purple eyes, equipped with a soft smile.

It was Lucira.

“Oh, hey there!” SpongeBob greeted while Scuba Steve and Sharky stop dead in their tracks, surprised to see a very familiar person in Bikini Bottom. Patrick also stop walking as well, but he only did it so because others did, he didn’t know who she is.

“Uh, hello square thing.” Lucira said, giving a short small awkward wave. “I’m just here for… something.”

“Are you here because of me, Lucira?” Sharky asked, stepping in front of the boys.

“Yes, sir.” She replied, with a polite bow. “I just want to see how did the young master fare in his independence.”

“It was good.” He replied. “I guess my father must have sent you here, isn’t it?”

Lucira shook her head and did a hand wave. “No, I have a lot of free time in my hands. You must have forgotten my rank, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Hey Sharky.” Patrick said, cutting out more room for others to speak. “Who is she? You both seem familiar with each other.”

“Ah, yes. I forgot to properly introduce you to her.” Sharky said before he stood in front of others. “Everyone, this is Lucianna Barboza, but you can call her Lucira.”

“Finally, a good time to know each other.” Scuba Steve said.

“Yeah, maybe for a little while.” Lucira said, twirling her finger with some of her hair from her braid. “That yellow square thing from before, what is his name?”

“That is SpongeBob SquarePants.” Sharky said, as the yellow sponge waves. “He is best friends with Patrick Star, who lives under a large rock.”

“You mean that brown rock next to the head statue hosue?”

“Yep.”

“That explains… of your friends much, sir.”

Sharky gave a sheepish laugh before he turns back to her. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. I have so much free time, it gets boring.”

“Don’t you do your regular business?”

“None. Like I said, Sharky, I have a lot of free time. What are you going to do now?”

“Oh, we’ll be visiting Squidward and probably annoy him!” Sharky said. “We did it because we are also free time for today.”

“Who is this Squidward your talking about?” Lucira asked, curious.

“Oh, it is Squidward Tentacles, our resident grumpy neighbor.” Scuba Steve replied. “He lives in that strange stone head house behind you.”

“You mean this one?” Lucira said, pointing at the dark greyish blue Moai head statue with a window and door.

“Yes, that’s where Squidward lives.” Sharky said and looks at his friends. “Come on, guys. Let’s give a warm welcome from our hands!”

With nods of agreement, SpongeBob, Patrick, Scuba Steve and Sharky quickly went to the front odor of the strange house. Lucira can’t help but wonder in confusion and crosses her arms while thinking.

‘_Huh, I have never seen Sir Percy acting like that. He’s so lonely, hurt and isolated back in the manor._’ She thought, remembering on a past event. ‘_Here, he seems to be happier than ever. I guess that being a Mafia heir really isn’t his style._

_But why would his neighbors have a weird taste of exterior designing? A plain rock, a giant statue head, a pineapple and a regular house with oversize snorkeling goggles? How bizarre this place must have been._’

The boys stop in front of the stone head house, which belongs to Bikini Bottom’s grumpiest inhabitant, Squidward Tentacles. It is a large house, slightly taller than SpongeBob’s pineapple house. It has two windows for its eyes and a door made of bamboo, which serves as the house’s mouth.

“That’s a weird house, to be honest.” Scuba Steve said, turning to SpongeBob0 and Patrick. “I have thought that my house might be weirder than both of you.”

“Do you see anything in there?” Sharky asked, curious.

“I can’t see anything in this door.” Lucira said, pointing out the feature. “Isn’t there like a doorbell in here?”

“Hey, that’s a good idea, Lucira!” Sharky said. “Let’s press that doorbell and see what will happen.”

“Don’t you think that it is a disturbance to anyone who lives in that house?”

“Well, we are very bored, and we have nothing to do so we only visit Mr. Squidward, and probably annoy him.”

Scuba Steve went to the door and press the doorbell with one finger.

_DING DONG_

The sound of the doorbell can be heard echoing in the house, while footsteps can be faintly heard.

The door is open and slowly swings open, revealing a turquoise humanoid with brown shirt standing behind the door.

“Oh, hey Mr. Squidward!” Scuba Steve greeted sheepishly, waving a hand.

“What do you want?” Squidward asked, bored and slightly annoyed.

“Oh, we are just… you know…”

“Annoying me, isn’t that it?” Squidward finished, still looking bored and uninterested. “Look, you people. If you just want to waltz into my house and annoy me, well you can’t do that because I’m going to do my artistic leisure activity.”

“You mean making some art for yourself?” Lucira said, putting her hands on her hips.

Squidward notice the new guest and turn to her. “Hello, lady. Who you might be?”

“I’m Lucianna Barboza, but you can call me Lucira.” She greeted. “I’m a travelling businesswoman and adventurer, who also happens to be looking for some art for my private collection back in Achepis.”

“Ah, an art critic?” Squidward asked, clasping his hands as he smiles.

“A little bit.”

“Please, come in, Ms. Lucira.” Squidward said, paving way to Lucira. He turns to look at the others and said in a deadpanned manner. “You four, just be good boys and don’t disturb me with my art critic, will it be fine with you?”

“Oh, okay.” Sharky said, watching as Squidward slowly closes the door behind them.

The four boys look at each other, unsure if they will continue to pester Squidward. Sure, they may try to gain his attention and annoy him without any malicious intentions, but Squidward is now interested with Lucira and both of them are inside the house.

“So, uh, guys.” Scuba Steve said. “I guess our plan didn’t work well with it.”

“I mean, Squidward normally doesn’t accept guests such as us.” SpongeBob said. “Especially since we did cause a lot of trouble in his home.”

“And when we accidentally barge in while he is taking a bath.” Patrick added.

“Hey, we still have a lot of free time for our day off.” Scuba Steve said. “Maybe we can visit the chef or…”

“Go jelly fishing?” SpongeBob suggested.

“Sure, that can be a good idea!”

Just as they are going to move, a wave of energy surges past them. It hit them like a large wave, but the impact is soft and harmless. It causes Scuba Steve to startle with a great sudden as he fell on the ground, with one knee in contact of the sand. The others also felt it, but it becomes nothing more but just like a breeze.

“Woah, Scuba Steve!” Sharky cried out, surprised to see his friend fallen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… fine.” He replied before standing up. “I got dizzy from… whatever that is.”

“Hey SpongeBob.” Patrick said. “Don’t you think it is strange to have an energy surge like that?”

“I don’t know.” SpongeBob replied, shrugging. “But it feels kind of funny, like it just tickles you.”

“Whatever that it is, it must have been feeling powerful to you. Right, Scuba Steve?” Sharky asked, curious.

“Yeah.” He said as he steadies with his feet. “Whatever that is, it must be coming from behind us.”

“Don’t you think that my house is endangered?” SpongeBob ponders, worried.

“Let’s investigate and see if your house is okay, SpongeBob.” Sharky suggested, with SpongeBob nodding in agreement.

As they turn around to see the pineapple house, they notice that almost nothing had been changed after the energy surge. The pineapple house remains intact, with nothing damaged in its structure. However, the group notices a structure situated on the front yard of SpongeBob’s house, which appears to be a large white, blue and green metallic ring that is slightly larger than SpongeBob’s house. The inner part of the ring is crackling something, which appears to be a blue whirlpool in it, and the way is constantly appearing, and disappearing is like a glitched image. The ringed structure is half-buried in the sand and is tilting to the right, appearing like it seems to have crash on the sand from a large height.

Lying next to the portal, however, is what appears to be a girl in the sand.

* * *

‘Come in, Ms. Lucira!” Squidward said as he prepares a seat for her in the living room. Lucira nodded gracefully and sat on the chair, feeling the soft fabric on her rear. “I must apologize of my rather dirty home. I never thought that a wealthy person like you will be coming.”

“Oh, don’t mind about it.” She said. “Say, since you are mentioned in making some sort of art, can you kindly show me some of your pieces of artwork?”

“Certainly, madam.” Squidward bowed before he quickly scampers into another room, leaving Lucira behind.

She took time to stand up and look at the many objects that are present in Squidward’s house. The furniture is mainly blue, appearing to be made of fiber, as well as having bamboo frames on the edges. In front of the couch is a small TV stand, which houses a large flat-screen television.

Lucira is interested to look at the television, especially since she never seen one in a small town like Bikini Bottom. As she slowly reaches for the remote, the television suddenly turns on by itself, showing only static. This surprises Lucira, who quickly went back to her seat.

After several seconds of static, the television quickly turns into a still image of a bedroom of sort, which has a large bed, a table, a mirror and two windows. Lucira could guess that it must have been either someone else’s house or Squidward’s house, since the windows are identical to the ones outside.

Before Lucira can have a chance to speak, a sudden image of Squidward appears, but it has him with red bulging, bleeding eyes, black shadowed area around his eyes and monotonous skin tone. It also accompanies by the sounds of children screaming and crying as well as the sound of flesh being cut open.

Lucira screams and quickly went for the remote control.

“What was that?” Squidward called out, which surprised Lucira. “If it is something that has me in it, then that’s what my TV does, always showing that picture since I bought it.”

“Who? What?” Lucira blurted out before she turns to the television.

The image is already gone and replaced with an off screen.

“It will just go away after a few seconds or so. You don’t have to worry about it.” Squidward added, indifferent that someone is screaming at the bloody image of his horrifying face on the television. Once the words had entered Lucira’s head, she calms down and continues to sit on the chair, looking at the coffee table.

The coffee table contains a few small trinkets, such as a glass cup with some paintbrushes in it, a small block of marble and a bizarre object that looks like Squidward but it is made in an abstract and avant-garde way.

‘_Hmm, what could this piece of work be?_’ Lucira thought as she gently held the object up, to see more of the object’s details clearer. ‘_I hope that Squidward doesn’t mind that I am touching his artwork_.’

The object is strange, as it really did look like Squidward. However, the head looks deformed, with one eye having a very large pupil and the other a very small pupil, spring-like attachments on the top of the head, what looks like a wing, a nose that is like Squidward’s, a hole underneath and is attached on an orange base. There is a small inscription at the bottom of the base, in which Lucira flips it over to read it.

“_Squidward en Repose_ by Squidward J. Q. Tentacles, circa September 2001.” She reads it before putting it back on the coffee table. “Wow, that’s… something I guess.”

As she sat on the chair, the door to the other room swings open, with a tentacles foot extended out. Squidward emerges from the other room, carrying out several other paintings and sculptures. Lucira is surprised to see several other artistic objects, which mildly excites her to purchase.

However, she slowly notices that there is a slight problem to them.

All of them depicted Squidward, one way or another.

“I am truly sorry to keep you waiting like this, madame.” Squidward said, quickly sorting them in a small table presented for her. The smaller paintings are placed on the table, supported by standers or other smaller sculptures. Larger paintings instead prop on the table or other larger sculptures.

Lucira took a closer examination of the art. There is no problem or joke, all of them really did depict Squidward, one way or another! It features many different art styles, from impressionism to retrofuturism to modernism to cubism to postmodernism to almost all art styles that she remembers, which fascinates and amazes her. However, all of them depicted Squidward, in many in varying poses from many popular artworks such as the Mona Lisa, David and what looks like it is made by the famous Human painter Picasso.

“What do you think, milade?” Squidward asked, satisfied as he presents his art to her. “I have use my effort in making these masterpieces, especially during my very own free time.”

“Yes, they really look good.” Lucira said, though she looks uncomfortable. “I mean, can I have anything other than these?”

“Sure, madame.” Squidward replied before he took out a painting, which has an orange background and a caricature of Squidward. “I present to you my lovely artwork, _Bold and Brash_.”

“More like belongs to the trash.” Lucira snarks before she speaks out. “Besides, is there anything that doesn’t look like you?”

“What do you mean, doesn’t look like me? Do you really appreciate my art?”

“Of course, I really do love your artworks. However, they are far too pretentious for my taste and gallery, since it contains so many different artworks from different places.”

The words that Lucira gave causes Squidward to be disheartened before he comes up with an idea. “Wait, I have an artwork that doesn’t look like me! Just wait for a moment.”

Squidward quickly ran back to the other room, leaving Lucira behind with a collection of Squidward related paintings and sculptures.

Squidward quickly return, kicking open the door again. This time, he is shoving a very large sculpture out of the door and into the living room. It catches Lucira’s attention, where she gazes at the sculpture that is brought to her. It looks like a horrendous creature, appearing to be geometric in shape and appearance. There are numerous spikes on the body as well as a massive gaping mouth full of sharp teeth. It would creep out anyone but Lucira, which fascinates her.

“What is that?” She asked.

“This is the _Mopression_.” Squidward said, nervously. “It is supposed to be a statue for the Krusty Krab when Mr. Krabs told me to make one so kids will play but they disagree with it.”

“That’s really edgy yet so monstrous. I’ll take it.”

“W-what???” Squidward muttered, confused.

“You heard me, I’ll be taking that.” Lucira said, calmly. “I never come across a geometric-centered sculpture of a creature since H.P. Lovecraft’s _Hounds of Tindalos_. This sculpture is going to be part of my special section of my gallery for it.”

‘Actually, it is a caricature of Mr. Krabs.’ Squidward whispered to himself. “Thank you, ma’am for accepting the humble gift of Squidward Tentacles.”

“And I’ll purchase that Bold and Brash, because I have a feeling that it’s going to be of some value in the future.”

“Certainly, how much will you pay for it, then?”

“It will be around Ґ450 for the painting and Ґ10,000 for the sculpture.” She replied though she realized that Squidward has no idea what a Ґ is and has a short faux cough. “I mean, I think it would cost around $500 to $5000 overall, if I am not mistaken.”

“That’s a deal, ma’am.” Squidward said, happy and excited. He extends his hand and Lucira accepts and shakes his hand. “Now then, we should prepare for–”

Suddenly, there conversation is cut short as a wave of energy surges past them. Squidward felt little more but a light breeze, though he also felt a slight earthquake as well. Lucira, on the other hand, has a reaction like as if it is a gust of wind, with her hair and dress blowing to the other direction. Her fishtail is also moved out of her shoulder but she quickly put it back to where it rested.

The energy surge also causes some of the paintings and sculptures to topple down, though they remain unharmed.

“Ooh, what is this supposed to be?” Squidward muttered angrily. “Didn’t I told SpongeBob and his entourage to simply sit still and be pretty, not causing a mini-earthquake that might damage my artwork?!”

“Relax, Mr. Tentacles.” Lucira said. “I’m sure it might have been something else other than those boys, it’s not like that they have carry something large or dangerous.”

“Then what about that one-time SpongeBob has an entire surgery room in his house?”

“What?” Lucira said, confused before shaking her head. “Anyways, we should look and investigate outside to see what the cause of this mini-earthquake is.”

“If you say so.”

Squidward and Lucira went out of their place and into the door, where Squidward quickly put his hand on the door’s knob and twists it, with the door slowly opening.

* * *

SpongeBob, Patrick, Scuba Steve and Sharky quickly ran into the girl, with her unconscious body lying on the sand.

“Quick, guys!” Scuba Steve said as they went to the unconscious girl. Soon afterwards, the door of Squidward’s house is swung open and Lucira and Squidward both came out of the house, confused.

“Hey, what is going on around here?” Squidward asked, mildly irritated.

“I don’t know, but we found a girl lying on the sand by this strange ring thingy.” Sharky replied pointing to the ring structure and the unconscious girl.

Squidward is shocked and Lucira quickly ran into the girl, with concern and curiosity. Sharky look at her, frowning because of the situation.

“She’s not breathing.” Lucira said, looking serious. “She can’t breathe in a place like this. I have to cast a spell so that she can breathe water here.”

“Really?” Sharky said, surprised. “I never thought humans needed some spell to breathe in Bikini Bottom.”

“They needed oxygen in the air, for goddess sake!” Lucira said, somehow annoyed. “They are not like us shark folks.”

“Oh, okay Lucira.” Sharky said.

Lucira stood next to the unconscious girl and begin to chant words of an unknown language. She begins to mutter, then speaks of those words as she slowly motions her hands in a circular motion. Pale blue energy emits from her hands and slowly form into a shape of an infinite symbol, while glyphs slowly form around the symbol.

With a soft trust from her right hand, she directs the magical symbol into the girl, where it is planted below her body and a surge of pale blue magical energy erupts from underneath her. Unlike the one from before, this surge of energy feels almost nonexistent, as if being blown in the face by the wind. Once the surge of magic energy soon disintegrates, Lucira quickly kneels into the girl.

“She’s breathing.” She said, sighing in relief. “Thank the goddess, we manage to find her just in time.”

“Woah, that’s a cool magic spell you have, Lucira.” Scuba Steve said, complimenting her ability. “Besides, do you think I could have one as well?”

“The _Aqua Lung_ spell?” Lucira asked, with Scuba Steve nodding as his reply. “Well, this is only applicable to those who cannot breathe properly underwater, but I don’t think it is necessary for you because you are breathing normally in the water.”

“Oh bummer.” Scuba Steve muttered.

“Well, what are we going to do now?” Squidward said, worried. “We can’t leave her alone in the ground.”

“Yeah, she needs a place to stay.” SpongeBob said before turning to Patrick. “Hey, Pat. Can you carry her? I can’t carry someone like that.”

“Okay, I can.” Patrick replied. “But where can we put the body?”

“Hey, Mr. Squidward. Can we use your house?” Lucira asked, facing Squidward. “Your house must have some soft pillows for the girl.”

“Will do, milade.” Squidward said, bowing before going back to his house.

“Let’s go inside, guy. We have to help the girl regain her strength.” Lucira said, walking back towards Squidward’s house. SpongeBob, Scuba Steve and Sharky nod and follow her afterwards, with Patrick carrying the girl’s unconscious body in his back.

As they were walking to the house, Scuba Steve turns around and looks at the ring object, which is still there but no longer generating the whirlpool, as if there is no longer any power supplying in it.

* * *

The group are inside the house of Squidward Tentacles, where they are resting in the living room. Sharky and Scuba Steve were sitting next to a couple of chairs provided, though reluctantly, by Squidward, with the house owner busy putting away his unwanted and unsold art back to the other room. The girl is lying on the couch, with some pillows placed below her body for comfort. Lucira is standing near to the girl, taking some random checks on her before pacing around. SpongeBob and Patrick were both standing near the television, looking at each other worriedly.

“Does anyone know this girl?” Lucira asked. “I kind of remember seeing her face from somewhere else, but I cannot determine.”

“I don’t know her, Lucira.” Scuba Steve replied, frowning. “I have no idea who she is.”

“I think she might be Little Kelly?” Sharky answered, doubtful.

“You mean that Little Kelly?” Lucira said, surprised. “As in, Princess Kelly Newdegate from the magical kingdom of Bluivania?”

“Oh, yeah! That Princess Kelly! I remember her wearing that–” Sharky said, before he quickly turns pale as he looks at the girl. “HOLY DAKUWAQA!!! It is really Little Kelly!”

Lucira turns pale as she looks at the unconscious girl. Sharky also turns pale and he is sweating a lot nervously. Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick and Scuba Steve have no idea on who Kelly is, but are equally disturbed or frightened.

“I’m… I think I’m going to get a bit sick.” Sharky said, looking lightheaded.

“Why?” Scuba Steve asked, curious and worried. “What is wrong if Princess Kelly is found unconscious.”

“I mean, her father, King Timothy III, will probably have a hair-rising temper if he knows that his daughter is dead and he will probably go on several lengths just to bring justice.” Sharky replied, causing Scuba Steve to be nervous.

“Luckily, Princess Kelly is unconscious, at least being able to breathe normally here in Bikini Bottom.” Lucira noted, with a calm tone. “Let’s just hope that she is awakened normally so that we can possibly take her back to where she came from.”

“To her castle in Bluivania?”

“Exactly.”

“But how can we travel to Bluivania?” SpongeBob asked. “I don’t think that place might be very near to Bikini Atoll. We are in the middle of the Pacific Ocean!”

“I am hoping to have some outside contact that can fetch her back to Bluivania.” Lucira said, thinking. “Think, Lucira. Who are the other people that are capable of leaving Bikini Bottom easily?”

“What about Kagetaka and Lycurgus?” Patrick suggested.

“That can be a good suggestion.” Sharky said. “I remember that those two are from Tethmari and Lucira knows them, so this task will be made easy for us.”

“I agree with Patrick’s suggestion.” Lucira said. “Let’s just wait for Princess Kelly to wake up normally, to see if she is okay after when we saw her.”

SpongeBob, Patrick, Sharky and Scuba Steve agree and waited. Squidward returns from the other room, this time carrying a small basin of water with a towel lying by the lid. Lucira nodded and carefully placed the basin on the coffee table, dipping the towel with water. As she is about to place the towel on the unconscious girl’s head, the girl begins to stir in the couch.

The girl slowly opens her eyes, appearing to be tired or dazed. She quickly blinks for a few times before she fully opens them, allowing her to see the world around her. Feeling a bit lightheaded, she softly groans and tries to sit up straight.

“Don’t.” Lucira said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“What… where…” she tries to speak but seems to be dazed and confused.

“Just rest for a while, princess. You need some time to recover your strength.”

The girl may not have been familiar with Lucira’s voice, but she slowly nods and continues resting on the couch. Lucira smiled and dampens the towel, slowly squeezing some of the excessive water from it before placing it on the girl’s forehead.

“This may take a while, your Highness. Just pause for a while.”

The girl nod and understood her instruction. Standing up, Lucira slowly walks into the girl and begins to cast another spell, with some chanting words again. This time, the magical energy that is released from her hand is white and it circles around the girl. The white magic energy leaves white glowing sparks from their trail as they circle above the girl before joining together, with a small burst of white magical energy sparks slowly falling down to her.

The girl slowly sat up from the couch, having felt the light magic energy from it. She turns to Lucira, who is pleased with the spell. “Thank you, lady.”

“You’re welcome, your Highness.” Lucira said, taking a curtsy.

The girl slowly stood out of the couch and look around the house. In her point of view, she is a house, possibly of something that cannot be from her kingdom. It has a black stone wall and wooden tiles on the floor, appearing to be made of bamboo. She can feel water around, but she can also breathe water, which greatly puzzles her. Standing in front of her is a yellow square sponge, a pink starfish, a blue shark and a human man in a diving suit.

“Where am I?” The girl asked. “This is certainly not in my castle, isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so, your Highness.” Lucira replied, with the girl turning her back to look at her.

“You… you must be an ibieana, right?” She asked and Lucira nods. “It means… I’m not within Bluivania, right?”

“Yes, your Highness. I’m afraid so.”

“Hey, I hate to interrupt with you guys.” Scuba Steve said, causing both women to look at him. “But I heard that Princess Kelly says that you are an ibieana or something. What is that? What are you?”

“I would proudly explain to you some details, Scuba Steve.” Lucira said. “But then, we have a problem to solve and I’ll be happy to explain to you what is the Ibiea people.”

“Okay.” Scuba Steve said, nodding.

“Umm… I don’t know you guys exactly.” The girl said, curious. “But then I’m surprised to see that you know my name, so I needed to know your names in a fair exchange.”

“Okay, I’m Scuba Steve.” The human greeted her, bowing politely. “These are my friends Percy Colacurcio, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles and Lucira Barboza.”

“Hello, princess!” The blue shark greeted her, smiling. “You can call me Sharky for short!”

“Hello too!” SpongeBob said.

“You’re pretty…” Patrick said, admiring Kelly. Looking at her causes the pink starfish to blush.

“Greetings, your Highness.” Squidward said, bowing politely.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lucira said, smiling softly.

“Hey, don’t call me your highness or princess or stuff.” The girl said, feeling awkward at the group’s collective courtesy. “I’m still not used to all the royalty stuff like that. I’m Princess Kelly Newdegate, but you can call me Little Kelly for short.”

“Okay, Little Kelly. Do you remember anything that cause you to transport here in Bikini Bottom?”

Little Kelly begin to look thoughtful, trying to remember on how she ended up in a place faraway from the kingdom. “I don’t know, but I remember approaching on a large ringed structure somewhere deep in the forest. And then, someone knocked me down, and then I fell into the ring structure. A bright light shines and I’m knocked unconscious.”

“Wait, someone pushed you?” Sharky said, surprised. “But I thought that everyone loves you in the kingdom…”

“Hey, I’m sure that some people are only exaggerating my personality.” Little Kelly said. “I mean, I don’t know everyone exactly so I can’t be friends with them all. I even have some high school enemies back in the kingdom.”

“Oh, I see.” Scuba Steve said. “At least that you are telling the truth about your life.”

“Wait, you mentioned that you are being pushed into the ringed structure, right?” Patrick asked, with Kelly nodding in response. “How does it feel when you are being pushed to it?”

“Well, it feels like I am being… kicked into it?”

“Really? Let me check your back, Kelly.” Scuba Steve said, with Kelly nodding and turn her back.

While looking on her back, there appears to be a very faint dirt patch on the back of her outfit. The patch is dark brown, but it slowly fades away as the waters of ocean they are in slowly washes it away. However, Steve is certain that Little Kelly is really kicked in the back by someone, possibly a man because of the footprint size.

“Little Kelly.” Lucira spoke out. “Do you have any death threats that are being targeted to you?”

“No.” She replied.

“Wait, she mentions that she came here because she fell into a large ring structure.” SpongeBob pointed out. “Don’t you think that the ring structure might be the same from the one near my house?”

“I think it would look like it.” Patrick said.

“Wait, there is an identical ringed structure here in Bikini Bottom?” Little Kelly asked. Patrick and SpongeBob look at her and nod their heads. “I think it might be the same one from the house. Shall we go there and investigate to see if it actually is?”

“Will do, Kelly!” Scuba Steve said, leading the way to the outside door. “Let’s get out of this house and see if that ringed structure is there.”

As the others had walked out of the house, Little Kelly turn her back to see Lucira and Squidward talking.

“You know what, I’ll be staying here to pack up with your order, Ms. Barboza.” Squidward said. “It will be a pleasure for me to partner up with you for your gallery.”

“It certainly it, Mr. Tentacles.” She said, putting her hands on her hips. “Perhaps that, you can try to make more of your artworks that focus on things other than yourself.”

“I’m not sure if I could pursue on that style of my dream artistic career, but I’ll see if we can do!”

After a brief handshaking, Lucira turns around and sees Little Kelly. “It is just some formal business talking, dear. Shall we go out?”

“Yes, Ms. Barboza.” Little Kelly nod.

* * *

The group, now consisting of SpongeBob, Patrick, Sharky, Scuba Steve, Lucira and Little Kelly, went out of Squidward’s house and turn their attention SpongeBob’s pineapple house. To their relief, the giant ring structure is still in place, still half-buried in the sand. However, there is also a new person standing in front of the building, appearing to be a human male carrying a large shovel.

The group quickly went to the man, who turned his back to see them. Scuba Steve, Sharky and Little Kelly are surprised to see the man working in the structure.

“Chef???” Scuba Steve and Sharky said, surprised and confused.

“Chef Marty???” Little Kelly said, surprised and confused.

The man, with violet eyes and tannish skin, turn to see some familiar faces. He smiles and wave. “Why, hello there! Never thought to see you here in this place.”

“Chef Marty? Is that his name?” Sharky asked to Little Kelly, curious and confused.

“It is.” She replied. “But why are you calling him Chef?”

“We call him that way.” Scuba Steve added. “He also works sometime here in Bikini Bottom.”

“He also works in my home at the castle.” Little Kelly also said, somehow confused. “We call him Chef Marty because he addresses himself as that.”

“Oh, let me clear this confusion.” The man, Marty, finally says, catching the attention of Sharky, Scuba Steve and Little Kelly. “True, I am Marty. However, I did work with Little Kelly sometimes in her castle and in the Krusty Krab whenever I have free time. It is one of the reasons why I am not always around in the castle, Little Kelly.”

“Yeah, I did notice that.” Little Kelly said. “I’m glad that I meet up with you here in Bikini Bottom.”

“Is there a problem, my princess?” Marty asked, worried and curious.

“Well…”

“She got transported here, probably by that big structure behind you.” Scuba Steve pointed out, talking for Little Kelly in her place. “She is in a forest when she saw a structure similar to it and investigate it, but someone kick her in, and she is teleported in Bikini Bottom.”

Marty is listening to the brief explanation and looks at Little Kelly. “So, in short, you went investigating in the forest and then got transported here because someone kick you in, am I correct?”

“Indeed, Chef Marty.” Little Kelly replied, nodding.

“Well, it appears that these structures appear to be portals, based on their design and possible function that might brought Little Kelly in here.” Marty said. “I just walk by and then see this structure here and appears to be broken so I decided to try fix it up.”

“Wow, I never thought that you are capable of fixing this big structure.” Sharky said.

“But, wait a minute. I don’t remember that this structure is in my house sometime before Little Kelly shows up.” SpongeBob pointed out. “It also doesn’t explain the reason why there is a large heavy burst of something in here.”

“Yeah, it seems suspicious that this advance structure is in Bikini Bottom.” Lucira said, crossing her arms. “I don’t remember that the Ibiea are starting to make portal arches available for the public use, more or less even having a testing phase!”

“Hmm, maybe this is actually a prototype that might have malfunctioned and disappear from the labs?” Marty replied.

“How could you say that? We Ibiea are a technologically advance people…”

“Well, it seems that portal had accidentally also teleported itself away from the testing facilities and somehow ended up in different parts of the world, with one in a forest in Bluivania and another here in Bikini Bottom.”

“That would make perfect sense, sir Marty.” Lucira said, thoughtful. “I guess that it must have been a prototype that escaped the lab. I mean, it looks like it would have been made by our people.”

“Exactly, madame.” Marty said. “Now, the only thing we need to do is to unearth this portal ring structure out of the front yard. We can’t let the Bikini Bottomite government discover that a piece of advance technology is found within the city’s reach.”

“Why would we keep this away from the government, guys?” Little Kelly asked. “Is there a problem with the law?”

“We just don’t trust with the government people here.” Sharky said, frowning. “Not with what they did to my species.”

“Okay, I need some help in here to uncover the portal structure.” Marty said, with a shovel in hand. “Will you try to help me remove the sand in the structure?”

“Of course, Chef Marty!” Little Kelly said, turning to Scuba Steve and Sharky. “Do you guys have any shovels to help us dig through the sand?”

“We did, though I hope that you guys don’t mind that some of it is damaged.” Scuba Steve said.

“Why?” SpongeBob asked.

“Do you remember the time where we fight against a school of evil-looking fish?” Sharky asked, with SpongeBob, Patrick and Scuba Steve nodding in reply. “I hope that you won’t mind on the fact that it is stained with white and red blood.”

“Eww, that’s really gross.” Little Kelly said, disgusted. “Why would you have shovels with blood?”

“Well, Little Kelly. We might as well get them from Scuba Steve’s house.” Sharky continued to speak, looking nervous. “On the way, we’ll explain to you our backstories on how some of our shovels have blood and some of our adventures here in Bikini Bottom.”

“Sure, Sharky!”

* * *

“Eew, that was so gross!” Little Kelly said, carrying an iron shovel that is resting on her shoulder. “I would have never thought that you guys encounter some monster fish here in Bikini Bottom!” 

“Yeah, it really is.” Sharky said, carrying two shovels in one arm. “The strangest thing is that they don’t look like Bikini Bottomites, they look more like real fishes!”

“I guess it must have been an invasive species, then.” Lucira said, who is carrying a large bucket with her hands. “It also must have been a magical kind of fish, since you mention that it tends to change colors.”

“Yeah, and they also bleed white blood!” Little Kelly added, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

“But then, I’m excited to see one of those things live.” Lucira said, giving a soft smile. “It might also attract the interest of one of our best students from the Academy.”

“Why? Who is that guy?” Scuba Steve asked, curious.

“His name is Cheng Mizhui, a famous college student from the University of Achepis who is a Top 1 in one of our annual exams. He’s also conducting a study on whether regular people beyond Tethmari are also capable of using magic.”

“That’s an interesting guy you have there, Ms. Lucira.” Little Kelly said. “I’m sure that this Cheng guy might be excited if we bring one of those spooky scary skeleton fishies to him!”

“We have to be careful with those creatures, though.” Scuba Steve added, frowning. “The time when we encounter them, we have to fight our way to escape from those things. Their bites are nasty!”

“Note taken, my comrade! Once we help with Marty, then maybe we can go get one of those evil fishie monsters!”

Scuba Steve, Sharky, Little Kelly and Lucira have arrived to the portal ring, where Marty, SpongeBob and Patrick are seen waiting for them. The human is seen carrying his own iron shovel, while SpongeBob and Patrick are carrying two shovels and two large buckets.

“It took you guys some time.” Marty said. “What took you guys some time to get the shovels?”

“Oh, we are just cleaning some of the shovels I’m using.” Scuba Steve replied. “It’s coated with blood.”

“Is it coming from a murder?”

“Oh, it is a self-defense murder from monstrous fishes.”

“Okay, that can be justified. Can you help me remove the sand?”

Scuba Steve and Sharky nod and begin to equip their shovels. With SpongeBob, Patrick, Scuba Steve, Sharky and Marty, they begin to start digging around the ringed structure, with the dug-up sand placed on the buckets, with Lucira and Little Kelly dumping it away from the site. With every large quantities of sand that they scope up, the bottom part of the structure is slowly starting to reveal itself, slowly setting it free from the ground it is anchored in.

There are random times when some of the digging crew are getting tired and needed replacement, with Little Kelly taking their place. While Lucira cannot dig up sand due to her attire, she did assist in her team by replenishing their stamina. She goes to Scuba Steve’s house and begin to prepare some fruit juice for the crew, with the requested permission from Scuba Steve himself. Once she places them in a tray, she quickly went out of the house and puts the tray on the top of an upside down bucket, letting the exhausted members to drink the fruit juice served to them.

Once all of the sand around the structure is removed, Marty, Scuba Steve, SpongeBob and Sharky slowly lift it up, in fear that it might tilt and crash on the ground if it is in an unbalanced landscape. The men carry them away from the site and slowly into the backyard of SpongeBob’s house, where they set it down safely on the sandy ground.

“And that’s it!” Marty said, wiping a sweat bead from his forehead. “I’m sure that you don’t mind about the ringed portal in your backyard, isn’t it SpongeBob?”

“Don’t worry about it, Chef Marty.” SpongeBob replied. “I’ll be taking care of it.”

“Why not try store it somewhere in your house?” Scuba Steve asked. “Like that time when you store your entire surgery room.”

“Scuba Steve, that was different.” SpongeBob noted, frowning.

As they are resting in the backyard, Lucira and the others quickly follow them, with Little Kelly and Patrick awed at the structure.

“Woah, it’s huge.” Little Kelly said. “Never thought that it would have been that big once I have seen it in its entirety.”

“It’s amazing.” Lucira complimented. “The prototype is beautifully crafted and designed, as if they are in the state of art.”

“However, it also appears to be offline.” Marty said, pointing to a section of the structure. “It seems to be disconnected from the main power source. Apparently, it also seems to be powered by a powerful magitek component that seems to be self-sustaining, allowing it to maintain its functionality for a long period of time.”

“Magitek? What is that?” Scuba Steve asked, wondering.

“It is magic applied in technology.” Little Kelly replied. “Our kingdom is slowly introducing magitek into our people. Weren’t you heard of stuff like that before?”

“No, I haven’t.”

Marty is observing on the ringed portal’s structure before shaking his head and turn to his companions. “Hey, Little Kelly. This may not be a good news, but it might take many hours for me to reconnect the power source of this thing and I might need some more components to fix it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind about it.” Little Kelly replied.

“In the meantime, can you try familiarize yourself in Bikini Bottom? It’s a good place to start to learn more about the people outside of Bluivania.”

“Okay, Chef Marty.”

“Haha, don’t call me like that, Little Kelly. Just call me Marty whenever I am outside of the castle.”

“Sure.” Little Kelly agreed and turn to the others. “Well, we are going to have a lot of time to use while we wait for Marty to fix up the portal.”

“Yes, it will be a long time.” SpongeBob said.

“Still, we can use this time to hunt down the monster fishies.” Sharky said. “If only we have a weapon.”

“Ah, weapon huh?” Marty said, noticing the group’s conversation. “I have a few Iron Gladius in my backpack, you take some of them for yourselves, though.”

“Thanks, Marty.” Scuba Steve said, thanking the human. Marty paused on repairing the ringed portal and pulls out two Iron Gladius, before handing them over to Scuba Steve. “You know, I never thought that you would carry them.”

“Oh, it is just for safe travelling when going from Bluivania to Bikini Bottom and vice versa.”

Once Scuba Steve held tight on them, he quickly went to the group and hand over an Iron Gladius to Sharky, who gently took it from his hand.

“Remember not to hold it in the blade.” Scuba Steve said, giving advice.

“Nah, I remember my sword trainings my dad gave to me.” Sharky said, smirking.

“Little Kelly, do you have anything to defend yourself if we are going to hunt for the fish creatures?” Lucira asked, turning to Little Kelly.

“I have brought one of my Family Swords, Lucira.” She replied, pulling out a sword that is hidden in her gladiator sandals. “Luckily enough, I have a spare so that I won’t go down easily in a battle.”

“Which reminds me of something, don’t we need a License to carry weapons around?”

“License? What is that?” Scuba Steve asked, confused and curious.

“Licenses are special certificates that allow you to carry weapons around without fines.” Sharky explain. “Think of it like driver’s license but you can carry weapons instead of cars.”

“Wait, I never have a license…”

“Don’t worry about that, Scuba Steve.” Lucira said, in an assuring and calm tone. “Bikini Atoll is one of the nations that didn’t uphold the License feature since there are very few creatures encountered in here and it is faraway from other places where License is strictly implemented such as Bluivania and Tethmari.”

The words said by Lucira brought relief to the human and Scuba Steve sighs in relief. He turns to others with a beaming smile. “Okay, let us go to where those fish creatures are and let’s bring one of them down!”

* * *

The group had arrived on the front side of the Chum Bucket, which is a large black iron bucket with a giant blue hand gripping on its ever-standing handle. Unusually for the time being, Scuba Steve, SpongeBob and Sharky saw a green speck on the ground, appearing to be pacing back and forth on the concrete.

“Woah, it’s Plankton!” SpongeBob said, surprised to see his boss’ nemesis outside of the Chum Bucket. “I wonder what he is doing right now?”

“Maybe he is hatching up some evil plan to steal the formula?” Patrick pointed out, hypothesizing on the plankton’s scheme.

“He looks worried, as if he is troubled.” Little Kelly said.

“Maybe he is putting up a façade to lure us in a false sense of security.” Sharky said, looking at Plankton with suspicion.

“Okay, guys. We aren’t entirely sure if he is really thinking of an evil plan or is concerned with something.” Lucira called them out. “Think of it, if he would be planning something evil and diabolical, wouldn’t it have been in his own lab?”

“Yeah, let’s go talk to him and see what is with his problem.” Little Kelly said, but was stopped as SpongeBob and Scuba Steve clings on her arms.

“Please do not go!” SpongeBob pleaded, with fake crying tears.

“He might try to kidnap you or torture you!” Scuba Steve also pleaded.

“Oh please.” Little Kelly muttered, moving her arms away that it causes the two boys to let their grips go. “I’m just going to ask him if he has a problem and if he turns to trouble, I’ll crush his nice little ass with my shoe.”

Little Kelly went over to Plankton, who is still continuing to pace around the ground. As she approaches to him, the plankton turn his head to see Little Kelly, and is surprised to see a looming figure ahead of him.

“Woah, where do you come from?” Plankton asked, surprised and awed.

“Hey, you must be Mr. Plankton, isn’t it?” Little Kelly asked, with Plankton nodding in response. “I was wondering what are you doing here outside? Are you planning to do something diabolical and evil?”

“Me? Planning for some grand scheme?” Plankton muttered, pointing to himself. “I can’t cook up with an evil plan when some pesky fish creatures are taking over the lab!”

“Wait, fish creatures?” Scuba Steve asked, curious and surprised.

“Yeah, some strange fish that swims in the air.” Plankton added, muttering angrily. “Karen and I have to get out of the Chum Bucket after those creatures have burst out of a hole and taken over the lab.”

“What do those fish creatures look like?” Sharky asked.

“White, long bodied. They have no eyes and they glow strange colors.”

“Wait, don’t you think it might be those same creatures that you guys encounter before?” SpongeBob asked to Scuba Steve and Sharky, who are surprised and looking pale.

“Yes, those are the one!” Sharky replied, with a higher volume of his voice.

Plankton heard on what Sharky and looks at the group, with eyes full of suspicion on the people. “Wait a minute, didn’t I ever think that it was you guys who introduce those pests to my lab?”

“No, we weren’t.” Scuba Steve replied. “We went there because we are to retrieve the secret formula from you because you hide it in a tunnel underground with those things living there.”

This confuses Plankton.

“What? I never stole the secret formula at that time nor am I building a tunnel underneath the Chum Bucket for it.”

“What… really?”

“Yeah, Karen and I are having our wedded life anniversary outside of Bikini Bottom at that time, though we are also planning to steal it someday.”

“But if it isn’t you, then who did make the tunnels and introduce to us those creatures?”

“It doesn’t matter nor will it ever will. All I wanted is that you guys get rid of those fish pests out of my lab this instant!”

The truth had been revealed to the group, and not in a way that some of them would expect it to. Plankton is completely innocent at the time and the tunnels and the room are not actually his. Scuba Steve and Sharky became nervous while SpongeBob and Patrick look at each other, somehow guilty and pale in the truth. Little Kelly and Lucira are the only ones who seem to try remain calm.

“Well, this is going to suck.” Sharky said.

“Yeah, especially we have to deal with those again.” Scuba Steve said, frowning.

“But now it isn’t the time to be down hearted!” Little Kelly said, trying to encourage her companions. “We have known that those things aren’t from Plankton’s scheme and that those creatures might actually damage not just the Chum Bucket but possibly the entire Bikini Bottom!”

“So, my guess that they are invasive species are correct.” Lucira said, putting her hand on her chin. “But this is even worse than I have thought.”

“Yeah, and we have to deal with it.” Scuba Steve said. “Come on, guys. We have to get rid of those evil fish creatures out of the Chum Bucket and away from Bikini Bottom.”

“Oh, you better will, human.” Plankton said, before walking away from the Chum Bucket. “I’m going to the Krusty Krab and see if you guys are really going to get rid of those fish pests away from my establishment.”

“Well do as you have requested, Plankton.” Sharky said and then turn to his allies. “Come on, we have some cleaning to do.”

* * *

As the group are preparing their equipment against the creatures, SpongeBob turned to Patrick and said. “Hey, Pat. Will you don’t mind if you will stay away from this fight?”

“Why not, SpongeBob?” Patrick asked, wondering. “Is there are problem with it?”

“Pat, we might end up killing things and, well, I don’t want you to feel really bad about it.”

“Even if it were animals?”

“Pat, we are technically animals but yes, even if they were animals.”

Lucira look at the others before pulling something from her coat. As she pulls her hand from it, it reveals a small golden baton on her hand. With her thumb, she presses a button on the golden baton and the object quickly extend its length, almost as a tall as her body. As the baton slowly extends, Lucira twirls it around and plants the bottom end of the baton on the ground. The top end quickly forms a circular disc lying flat on the top end, with three spikes appearing from it as a white prism made of light appear on the center.

Little Kelly, who is grabbing on one of her Family Swords and look at the staff that Lucira is holding. “Woah, that’s so cool!”

“It really is.” Lucira said, smiling softly.

“Say, if you are a mage, did you place a spell on me so that I can breathe here normally?”

“I really did. If not for that spell, you would have been drowned in Bikini Bottom.”

“I see, thank you for it, Ms. Lucira.”

“No problem.”

Scuba Steve adjusts on the boots that he wore while Sharky puts on the Shell Chestplate. Little Kelly looks on their armor and giggles, she never knew that these guys are capable of wearing armor as well.

“What’s so funny, Little Kelly?” Scuba Steve asked.

“It’s just that I never knew you guys are even having some armor!” Little Kelly said, smiking. “I wonder where would you guys get that armor, though.”

“Oh, SpongeBob keeps several sets of them at his home.”

“That’s amazing and you guys keep it without a License!”

“SpongeBob told me that he keeps them as a collection but handed two of them to me since he still has plenty.”

As Scuba Steve and Sharky finish adjusting their armor, Scuba Steve turns to his companions and see on their progress. Little Kelly is seen brandishing on her Family Sword, a beautiful silver and gold rapier with a red gem encrusted on the center of the handle. Lucira carries out her staff, with a prism slowly spinning on top of it. SpongeBob had sent Patrick off for the time being, with the pink starfish agreeing with it and went to the Krusty Krab to watch over them. SpongeBob turn to his companions and nod.

“Okay, guys. We might have to get rid of these things so that Plankton can be in peace, even if he is our boss’ enemy.” Scuba Steve said, holstering the harpoon he obtained from the previous event in his hip. “Remember, we can get one and remove the others.”

“Also, it is a school of them.” Sharky added. “We might as well stand on our ground as we fight against a large group of them.”

With the party ready, Scuba Steve kicks open the door of the Chum Bucket and charge into the establishment, with Sharky, SpongeBob, Little Kelly and Lucira followed suit.

The interior of the Chum Bucket is mostly based on metallic building material, with silver steel floors and faded metal blue steel walls. The seats and tables appear to be made of metal as well, and in the shape of rectangles. Some pipelines can be sticking on the upper part of the cafeteria, as well as having a counter window (which is closed), a faded menu list on the right side and another pair of doors with the word “Kitchen” on top of it.

The cafeteria is also infested with some of the fish creatures, which are seen swimming around the cafeteria.

“Okay, I see one, two, three, four, five fish creatures in here.” Sharky said, clutching on his Iron Gladius.

“Ah, so those are the fish creatures.” Lucira said, prompting her staff on the floor. “This shouldn’t be too hard for us, I guess.”

The fish creatures, swimming in the air and changing their colors, notice on the intruders of their newfound territory and begin to swim towards them.

“Ay! Here they come!” SpongeBob said, putting in his Karate stance.

Scuba Steve, Sharky and SpongeBob quickly stay in the front row, acting as the shield for Little Kelly and Lucira. The five fish creatures are forming their own positions and sent one of them to attack the party.

Taking the time, Lucira twirls her staff and plants it on the floor, while beginning to chant magical words. Little Kelly puts herself in front of Lucira, to ensure that her chanting will remain undisturbed. The attacking fish creature first attacks Sharky, baring its sharp teeth. Sharky dodges from it and quickly slices the fish creature in its body, creating a nice cut on the fish creature while white blood slowly seeps from it. The injured fish swims away from its attacker, having been injured by the armed foe.

Two of the fish creatures begin to strike on SpongeBob and Scuba Steve. With their sharp teeth, one of them tries to bite on SpongeBob’s arm, but the small size makes it hard for it to inflict some considerable damage and SpongeBob counters it with a good kick in the face, sending it flying away from the yellow sponge. Scuba Steve blocks the fish creature’s incoming fangs with his sword and tries to counter it with his fist.

The fish creature swims away from it and tail slaps him in the face.

“Woah, I have a feeling that these things are getting smarter!” Scuba Steve said, surprised.

The other two of the fish creatures, instead of attacking directly to the party, begin to slowly swim in circles in their place, as if in a state of trance.

“What ae those creatures are doing?” Little Kelly wondered, blocking another of the fish creature and gives a clean cut on the creature’s snout, which causes it to swim away from her.

“I have no idea.” Scuba Steve said, feeling anxious. “But I can feel magic in them.”

“Wait you can feel magic?” SpongeBob said, surprised.

“It is similar when the ringed portal appears out of nowhere, but this one is like wind gathering.”

“Scuba Steve, use that to sense if they are gathering magic so that we can be prepared for something dangerous and magical.” Little Kelly suggested.

“Okay!”

Once the fish creatures had finish gathering magic, they point their tails at them, and several white pointy feathers of magical energy appear above the fish creatures.

“Incoming feather flechette barrage!” Little Kelly said as she defends herself and Lucira. Scuba Steve, Sharky and SpongeBob notice this and defend themselves.

The white pointed feathers quickly flew straight to them in high speed, aiming themselves at the party to stick them with sharp magical feathers. Lucira, who had finish chanting her words, extend her hand above and light blue magical erupts from it again. This time, the magical energies surrounds each member of the party and a semi-transparent hexagonal-patterned shield is formed around their bodies. The white magic feathers could only either bounce to stick on the shield like a knife on a wooden board, leaving the party unharmed.

“Woah, that’s a good move, Lucira!” Scuba Steve said, complimenting.

“Good thing that is my top priority as a support.” Lucira said, accumulating some more magical energies again. “We need to take them out, Lv. 4 _Shield_ can only last for a few hits from those feathers.”

“Right.” Little Kelly nod, aiming at one of the fish creatures that is swimming towards her.

As the fish creature makes a big bite for her, Little Kelly sidestep away from it and plunges her blade on its back, with the tip of the blade sticking out in the underside of the fish creature. With a quick jerk, she slices it all the way to the tail end of the fish creature, nearly cutting it in half. The fish creature fell into the flow with a soft thud and white blood slowly clouds in the area.

“Ugh, it smells so bad…” Sharky said, pinching his nose.

“Ugh, this is like a dead body.” Lucira said, shaking her head.

As she focuses on the battle, she is nearly startled as one of the four fish creatures rams itself towards her, only to be blocked by her own shield, leaving only a small crack on it. Lucira nearly fell on the floor but held tight on her stiff. As the fish creature is trying to bite its way through the shield, Lucira took this as an open window to launch a sharp icicle towards its open mouth, impaling its head with it.

With only three of the fish creatures left, the other two begin to feel desperate and started to gather some more magical energy for another barrage of sharp magical feathers. SpongeBob and Sharky quickly charge into those two fish creatures while Scuba Steve distances the third attacking from his allies. As the fish creature swims in, the shield protects Scuba Steve as it rams its head on it, causing a chip of the shield to fly away and disappear.

The force of ram causes the fish creature to be dazed, with Scuba Steve cutting off its soft neck to kill it instantly. As the headless body slowly falls into the floor, white blood slowly clouds on the area around the body while blood seeps from the headless neck. Scuba Steve notices something shiny from the neck and quickly took it and stuffs it in his pocket, before turning to help his friends.

Sharky and SpongeBob move in to kill the fish creatures, which sends the fish creatures in a state of panic as they attempt to defend themselves from their enemies. Sharky quickly drives his sword down to aim at the fish creature, but his sword strike misses, and the fish creature unleashes a small flurry of white sharp feathers, with most of them bouncing or sticking on the shield. SpongeBob quickly delivers a swift chop on the other creature, causing it to slam on the floor with a loud thud. As the other fish creature aims to bite SpongeBob, the yellow sponge dodge and held tight on the creature using its eyeholes, keeping it in place. Sharky, then, delivers a chop with his sword that severs the head from the body.

As they finished killing the other creature, the last surviving creature quickly slams itself on SpongeBob, sending the yellow sponge flying to a wall. The impact is shielded by Lucira’s magical shield, but many parts of it is destroyed in the impact, with the back portion of the shield cracked and shattered, leaving his back exposed. SpongeBob is left dazed in the impact and barely stood in his feet when the fish creature is aiming several magical feathers at him. Lucira quickly react with this and casts a magical wall in front of SpongeBob, defending the yellow sponge from the sharp feathers.

Sharky ends the battle between the two groups by crashing the creature with his large body, keeping it pinned on the ground.

“Lucira, cast something to make it stop moving!” Sharky said, struggling to keep it under control.

Lucira nodded and aims her staff at the creature. “Religatio bronte, paralysis!”

Yellow magical energies erupt from the tip of her staff and quickly gather at the creature as Sharky quickly steps away from it. Electric energy pulses around the creature and static erupts from it, causing it to fell on the floor. Static erupts at random while the fish creature is lying on the floor, twitching but alive.

Once the battle is over, Little Kelly quickly run to SpongeBob, who is already standing on his feet and is propping on the wall. “SpongeBob! Are you okay?” Little Kelly asked, concerning as she helps him standing up properly.

“Yeah.” SpongeBob said, rubbing his head. “That was a cool thing you did there, Lucira.”

Lucira smiled and bowed. “I’m doing my best to keep you alive.”

“SpongeBob, I would have thought that you would be traumatized if you kill something.” Little Kelly said.

“Nah, I’m fine with it.” SpongeBob replied, shrugging his shoulders. “I have seen worse than killing someone.”

As Little Kelly helped SpongeBob in his balance, Scuba Steve and Lucira quickly went to the paralyzed fish creature to exam it, which is lying on the floor. Static still emits from its body while the creature is still alive and breathing.

“Is the magical static from it infectious?” Sharky asked, curious and cautious. “It is like, if I touch it, it will be also affect me…”

“The _Paralysis_ spell on works on those it hits, so those who handle it won’t get caught with the _Paralysis_ spell.” Lucira explains before she looks at Sharky. “Unless you want to know what it feels like to be paralyzed for several minutes with electricity flowing in your veins.”

“Eugghh! No thank you, Lucira.” Sharky said, nervous.

“So, how are we going to keep it steady in one place while we clean up the Chum Bucket?” Scuba Steve said, wondering.

Lucira nods and beings to use her own magic. The barrier that is used to protect SpongeBob is used again, this time creating large rectangular slabs that cover over the downed fish creature, keeping it in place.

“There, better!” Lucira said. “Let’s go through that kitchen and see if there are still some more of those things.”

“Indeed.” Little Kelly nodded. “I bet that the Cheng guy will be happy that a creature will be studied for science.”

* * *

As the group finished in having a short chat, Scuba Steve went to the kitchen door and kick it open again, with the metal door swinging on loudly.

Instead of having an actual kitchen as the restaurant would hope for, what revealed in the room is a large laboratory room with technology and equipment everywhere. The entire room is loaded with equipment such as barrels, computer systems, laboratory equipment and large pipes, making this less of a kitchen and more of a laboratory of a scientist or evil genius. This is the signature spot of where Plankton would conduct his research on his diabolical schemes to steal the Secret Krabby Patty formula.

However, the place is infested more with the fish creatures, now in larger numbers. The whole room is occupied by an average amount of twenty to fifty of the fish creatures, all of them appearing to try spread a sticky pale green material all over the area, like some sort of an attempt to turn it into a nest of theirs. Numerous holes are seen on many different spots on the floor and walls, with webs of sticky pale green material coating in them. Several fish creatures are seen swimming in and out of the room through the holes and some of them appear to be mating together.

The sudden loud crash of the doors had alerted the entire school, causing it to start swimming around frantically, with their bodies rapidly changing colors. Scuba Steve turns pale as to what he has done, never expecting to see a large amount of the fish creatures in one room.

“Oh my goddess.” Lucira said, shocked with fear.

“This is going to suck a lot harder than the previous room.” Sharky muttered, preparing his Iron Falchion defensively.

The whole school begins to focus their eye sockets on the intruders, who dare to enter in their territory with weapons and offensive magic. Many of the fish creatures quickly dart towards Scuba Steve’s party, with many of them aiming to tackle or bite on their foes. Scuba Steve, Sharky and Little Kelly begin to step forward to defend Lucira as the shark woman begins to concentrate her magical abilities for another protective spell.

“Oh uh, this is even beyond our capabilities!” SpongeBob said before he turns to leave the battle.

“SpongeBob, where are you going?!” Little Kelly called out, surprised to see him run away.

“I’m going to call for help! Be right back and just hold for a little longer!” SpongeBob replied before he runs out of the Chum Bucket.

“Oh, SpongeBob.” Scuba Steve muttered, shaking his head. “I really hope that you will really come for help.”

With Lucira casted her Lv. 4 _Shield_, she begins to gather more magical energies as she is preparing to cast another spell. “Keep me protected until I can cast _Wall_!”

Sharky, Scuba Steve and Little Kelly nod as they prepare to defend themselves from the onslaught of hostile fish creatures.

The first frontal batch consists of five fishes, with the majority staying in the back to act as their long-ranged attacking forces, which are now accumulating magical energies for their sharp feather barrages. Scuba Steve knew that there is no way for them to take on the casters, as it would waste more time and would distract almost everyone else.

With a fish lunging forward for a bite, it targets to Little Kelly, who dodges from it. Another fish tries to attack against Lucira, but Sharky stood in front of it and delivers a vertical slice that slices half of the fish creature’s head, killing it instantly. Two of the fish creatures lunge themselves to Lucira again, but this time Scuba Steve and Little Kelly stood in front of its path, with Scuba Steve giving a cut to the fish creature and Little Kelly kicking the fish creature, causing them to retreat away from their attackers.

However, the main defenders are distracted long enough that one of the fish creatures had snuck into Lucira and delivering a tail whip in the face that slaps hard enough that she briefly lose concentration, losing some of the magical energies that she accumulated.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She swore before she forms another sharp icicle and sent it flying to her foe.

The fish creature swims away from it, much to her surprise and frustration. The fish creature quickly went in for a bite but Lucira moves away from it and kicks it, sending it flying to a wall. With a quick precaution, she sends a large sharp icicle to its head, pinning it to the wall.

The other three fishes focus their attack on Little Kelly, Sharky and Scuba Steve. The other two quickly lunge in for a bite while the other one begins to gather magical energy. Scuba Steve senses this and direct his friends to take on the attacking fishes, with Scuba Steve quickly run towards the casting fish creature. Sharky and Little Kelly move in forward, with them dealing with a counterattack on the fish creatures. One of them successfully bite Sharky in the arm, but it does nothing but barely chipping around from Sharky’s shield and he quickly grab it in the neck. With the fish creature in his grasp, he threw it down to the floor and slices the body with his Iron Gladius, cutting it in half.

Little Kelly had some difficulty with her foe, which bites her on the leg. The creature’s fangs are able to penetrate on her shield, creating a puncture on it and scraping on her leg. She grunts in pain and starts shaking it off, sending it off swimming above her. Little Kelly moves out of the way as the fish creature tries to do a headbutt on her, with Kelly quickly delivers a deep cut that causes the fish creature to jerk in pain. With a quick move, she jumps over it, with her sword planting on its head and draws it down to send, cutting it in half as she lands on the floor.

Scuba Steve quickly draw his sword and attempts to kill his foe, but the casting fish creature swim higher, beyond his reach. It has also finished gathering magical energy and pointing its tail at its foes, releasing a barrage of sharp feathers…

…along with a first wave of them.

“INCOMING!” Scuba Steve yelled as he quickly defends himself with his sword.

Little Kelly and Sharky heard of this and defend themselves as well, protecting themselves from the blow. Lucira barely had enough time to defend herself and is left defenseless.

A large stream of sharp magical feathers flew to their direction, acting like a sharp shower of arrows. Several feathers miss their targets and instead embedding themselves into the floor, walls, equipment or the dead bodies of their fallen. Some of the feathers do hit their target but are blocked by the protective shield of the bearers, with the feathers bouncing or pinning on the shield. The very few feathers even hurt the bearers, in the areas where the shield couldn’t protect. The feathers hit Scuba Steve’s right shoulder, Sharky’s left thigh and Little Kelly’s left arm, causing them to stagger in pain.

Lucira, however, is the unluckiest of the group.

With no one standing in front of her to defend her, she is left open to the attack, with plenty of sharp feathers going to her direction. Several feathers keep of chipping many areas of her shield, leaving it exposed for the others to pin themselves on her flesh, striking her in the side of her abdomen, left arm, right thigh and right shoulder. The shark woman cries in pain and quickly staggers that she fell to the floor, losing a lot of the magical energies that she accumulated.

“Lucira!” Sharky cried out and quickly ran to her side, where she is standing up with the aid of her staff.

“Didn’t I tell you to protect me?” Lucira snapped, taking her time to remove the feathers. “Defend me so that I can cut off the rest of the fish creatures!”

With the casting fish creature swimming slowly and in a lower position, Scuba Steve quickly aims a cut that distracts it, with the cut aimed directly to its tail. The fish is startled in surprised, giving enough time for Little Kelly to drive her blade on its skull.

Once the first batch of attackers are defeated, another batch swim forward to take their place, this time consisting of seven fish creatures. Sharky, Scuba Steve and Little Kelly quickly went to Lucira’s defense, nervous to see a slightly larger number to deal with.

However, SpongeBob quickly return back to the battle, standing next to Lucira.

“Guys, I’m back!” SpongeBob said, panting. “I ask Patrick if they could get some people to help us in dealing with it.”

“Really? That’s good!” Scuba Steve said, relieved. “But how will you show evidence that we need help?”

“The magical feathers that I have gathered.” SpongeBob replied. “And there is someone else who is going to help as well!”

“Really? I wonder who could that be.”

As in cue, Plankton arrives to the group, carrying a large futuristic gun that looks like it is straight out from an old sci-fi movie. “I’m going to join with the cleaning crew.” The plankton said smugly. “Sponge Boob says that there are plenty of those pests in my lab and I’m not going to let them destroy my equipment!”

“Good!” Little Kelly said, smiling. “I knew that Mr. Plankton isn’t purely evil!”

“Plankton! Aim at the creatures in the back with your gun, especially those that look like as if they are swimming.” Scuba Steve said, pointing at the fish creatures that are gathering magical energies. “Those things will fire deadly magical feathers at us if we don’t take them out as fast as possible.”

“You got it, human boy.” Plankton nodded, preparing his futuristic gun. “Alright, you pesky fish sticks. Get out of my lab before I’ll disintegrate you all with my laser gun!”

The fish creatures refuse or didn’t listen to Plankton’s threat and move in for the kill.

With the second batch of seven fish creatures in front of them, the melee party focuses their attacks on them to defend Lucira and Plankton. One of the fish creatures move in and deliver a sharp tail whip as Sharky, who was slapped across in the face before it swims away. Sharky quickly move in and delivers a hack that severs the fish creature’s tail from its body, causing to winch in pain with a trail of white blood flowing in. Scuba Steve quickly went in to the other one, who is trying to deliver a bite on his arm. A swift slice and a severed head flying around is enough to put the creature down.

To ensure that Lucira is protected from upcoming fish attacks, Little Kelly stood close to her. Two of the fish creatures swims in to stop Lucira’s spell. Little Kelly quickly went in to the closest one and kicks it in the face, sending it flying away in a few feet, right before Kelly throws a small glass bottle of dark red liquid on the other creature.

The bottle’s content is spilled as the glass bottle crashes on the fish creature’s skin. The liquid quickly went into the fish creature’s flesh and begins to sizzle and produce a searing pain that causes the fish creature to twitch painfully. Little Kelly quickly went into the fish creature and hacks the fish creature’s body to half, killing it.

With only five of the fish creatures left, the backup begins to start gathering magical energies to start another wave of sharp feathers. Plankton, who notices this strange behavior by the fishes, aims his futuristic ray gun at one of the fish creatures, firing a beam at the fish creature. The beam hit its mark, producing a large hole on the fish creature’s body, sending it slowly falling to the ground, dying. Two of the main front fish creatures notices this and begins to make aggressive moves towards Plankton, tackling or crushing him. Because of his small structure, Plankton is able to move away from the fish creatures unharmed though he couldn’t concentrate on firing his gun.

SpongeBob quickly come into Plankton’s aid, using his karate moves to deter the fish creatures away from him. The yellow sponge delivers a sharp chop that fazes the nearest fish creature, causing it to swim away from him. As the other fish creature tries to bite or slam him, SpongeBob uses his cartoon physics to avoid many of the fish creature’s attacks, right before giving a swift kick that sends it flying.

With Plankton back on a solid ground again, he continues to fire laser beams to the charging fish creatures, delivering holes in their bodies or heads, killing many of the fish creatures. Scuba Steve saw that one of the front fish creatures begin to start gathering magical energy and pulls out his harpoon, where he fires it straight to the fish creature. The bolt from the harpoon pierces through its flesh and hits directly in its open mouth, with the sharp end of the bolt passing through the other side. Scuba Steve draws back his harpoon with his foot sticking out, kicking the dead fish creature out of the blood-stained bolt.

Three down, four to go.

The fish creatures in the front are getting more aggressive, delivering short bursts of sharp feathers as well as biting, tail whipping and tackling. Scuba Steve took his time to defend, block or dodge on the attacks that the fish creatures desperately made. Sharky blocked one such attack and delivers a fatal cut to the opposing fish creature in the neck, with blood quickly clouding on the area around it before it feebly swims away and dies. Little Kelly dodged an attack and counters it with a deep slice on her foe’s body, causing it to slowly swim away before collapsing on the floor.

As the other two begin to tackle forward, a laser beam coming from Plankton’s gun passes through them like a hot knife on a butter, killing both of them at the same shot. Plankton smiled smugly before he continues firing at the casting fish creatures.

Scuba Steve turned to Lucira. “How much energy you still need?” He asked.

“Just a little more!” Lucira answered, concentrating.

With plenty of its own, the fish creature sent it next batch of frontline attackers, with ten of them in one. Plankton notices that one of them looks heavily bloated and is glowing a sickly yellow color.

“Gee, I wonder what that one looks like?” Plankton muttered, wondering.

The bloated fish creature quickly turn itself to Little Kelly, who is the nearest of the fish’s focus. With a quick burst of speed, the fish creature quickly swam towards Little Kelly, who turned around and saw that it is charging towards her, catching her in surprise.

Sharky quickly grabs her hand and both of them fell into the floor as the fish creature swims past them. The fish creature collides with a wall, causing it to explode and spreading yellowish green slime all over the impact zone. Little Kelly saw at the site and can hear sizzling noises from the puddles of slime, as if it is melting anything organic it touches.

“Okay, now we have the suicide boomers.” Plankton said, aiming his pistol at a similar looking creature at the back. “Stand back, kids and don’t get near to that thing.”

“Yes.” Little Kelly nodded before she quickly got up the floor with Sharky’s help. “Thanks, I would have died from there.”

“Not to mention it, Ms. Kelly.” Sharky smiled, unknowing that a fish creature is sneaking towards him.

“Woah, look out!” Little Kelly cried out, pointing her finger at the upcoming foe.

Sharky still smiles at her… before he turns his back and delivers a strong punch at the fish creature in the face, with a faint sound of bones cracking. As the fish creature is dazed and Sharky is shaking his hand from the force he inflicted, Little Kelly slid off from his arms and delivers a deep cut on the underside of the fish, with blood and organs spilling off as Little Kelly reaches finishes sliding and standing in front of Sharky.

“Nice.” Shakry complimented before he slices an incoming fish creature with his sword, which is trying to bite him in the back.

“Hmm, graceful.” Little Kelly commented before going back to Lucira’s defense.

Scuba Steve quickly went into a smaller separate group of five other fish creatures and engage in battle with them in solo. With a jump to avoid one of the fish creature’s sweep on his feet, the human plunges his sword on another fish creature’s head, with the blade sticking on the other side and drenched with white blood. In an attempt to take down their prey, a fish creature quickly moves in for a bite, but Scuba Steve brings the gladius forward, with the body still stuck on it, causing the fish creature to stick its fangs on its fallen brethren.

Scuba Steve quickly kicks the dead fish creature out of his gladius with the stuck living fish creature still in it, before he turns to the other three fish creatures that are attacking him. One of them is quick enough to land a headbutt on Scuba Steve’s stomach, causing him to flinch. One of the fish creatures took this as an opportunity to bite him in the arm, with its fangs pierced deep in his skin. Scuba Steve grunts in pain and slits the biting fish creature’s neck, bleeding it to death. With the head still stuck on the arm, Scuba Steve severs it with his gladius and tears the head away from his arm, with some of his flesh stuck on it. Scuba Steve grunts in pain and grits his teeth, looking at the three opponents in front of him.

SpongeBob quickly came to his aid and delivers a chop on a fish creature, causing it to be stunned. Steve quickly moves forward and strikes a fish creature in the head, with the blade cleaving on the fish creature’s head. SpongeBob quickly went to his pockets and starts to blow bubbles into one of the fish creature’s eye sockets, which does nothing except for them to tackle on SpongeBob in his act. The force sends SpongeBob flying away from Scuba Steve and landed into Sharky, who is taken by surprise and both of them fell to the floor.

With only two of the fish creatures left, Scuba Steve quickly move to dispatch them as fast as possible. With the amount blood still flowing from his large wound, it partially clouds him from the fish creatures, but also appears to put them in a state of frenzy, causing them to attack and react faster.

Scuba Steve slid down and dodges one of the fish creatures, which is aiming to tackle him. With reflex, Steve moves out of the way and delivers an upper slice cut in an unsuspected fish creature, causing it to flinch in the sudden move. The attacking fish creature quickly went in to attack the human, but Scuba Steve dodges from it and stabs it deep in the spine with his gladius. As the fish creature dies, the last fish creature quickly swims in to slam its tail to his face as Scuba Steve tries to pry the blade away.

Before he could fight back, an ice spike emerges from the fish creature’s side of the head, with white blood coated in it. It quickly fell to the ground, twitching with its last bit of consciousness. It also reveals that it is an icicle that impaled the fish creature’s head as he sees an even longer spike on the other side, with the hole made fresh with white blood slowly falling down. Scuba Steve is surprised to see this and turned to look at the doorway.

Lycurgus is seen on the doorway, with his right arm extended and palm open. Behind him is Kagetaka, who wields an iron rod with an insignia of a winged snake on the top.

“Hey, it’s the wolf guy!” SpongeBob said, surprised.

“Hey, guys!” Kagetaka greeted, waving before he slams his staff into an incoming fish creature and releasing magical electric current that strikes the fish creature. “Um, did we miss something?”

“Your timing is great!” Scuba Steve answered, looking at Lycurgus, who retracts his hand. “Hey, thanks for the help.”

The soldier looks at Steve with dark red cold eyes as he slightly presses his lips before giving a short nod. “What are your orders?” He asked, adjusting on arm-length dark blue martial art gloves with metallic spikes on his knuckles.

“Bloated ones will explode.” Sharky replied, plunging his blade on a fish creature that he managed to stagger with his blade. “Those that can swim in a semi-circular pattern are charging some magic to unleash a barrage of sharp feathers unless you can feel it.”

“Bloated ones will explode, got it.” The wolf man nodded as he cracks his knuckles.

“Uhh, who is he and what is he going to do?” Little Kelly asked at Sharky and Scuba Steve, who are watching Lycurgus adjusting in his other glove while the last of the

“Just watch.”

Just as the Sharky and Scuba Steve were watching at the wolf man, the fish creature lunges toward him, with fangs baring. The wolf man moves out of the way and calmly brushes off the fish creature by the face, causing them to be surprised. In a sudden movement, Lycurgus quickly delivers an uppercut straight into its underside, causing it flying quickly straight to the top and making a large dent on the ceiling.

“Woah.” Scuba Steve and Sharky awed, staring at Lycurgus flexing his neck. Kagetaka only smiles and quietly fanboys over the strike while Little Kelly stares at him, jaw drop.

However, their appreciation is cut short as SpongeBob cried out. “Lookout!”

The fish creatures had managed to create their feather barrage, set to be launching towards their foes. Scuba Steve, Sharky, Little Kelly, Lucira, SpongeBob and Plankton turn pale as they see the readied sharp magical feathers.

Lycurgus turns to Kagetaka and said. “_Wall_, now!”

The shark man nod and begins to make a large orange orb of solid light on the tip of his staff. Lycurgus quickly forms a similar spell but made larger that covers himself. Together with Kagetaka, they fuse their _Wall_ individual spells and stretch it wide enough to cover the entire party, with Kagetaka planting his staff firmly on the floor as he concentrates all of his magical energies in holding the magical wall.

The fish creatures fire their magical feather barrage to the party, with the same amount and speed that they did in the previous attempt. This time, the _Wall _spell keeps off all feathers out of harm, leaving the party unscathed for the second barrage. However, the amount of feathers makes the Wall spell almost hard to maintain as the sharp feathers caused numerous holes in the spell before it seals up and the vibration made by the barrage almost throws Kagetaka and Lycurgus out of balanced, nearly causing the spell to be cancelled.

Once the feather barrage ends, the _Wall_ spell has been cancelled, leaving its conjurers free. Lycurgus pants as he feels slightly drained of the effort while Kagetaka needs his staff to maintain balance for a few seconds, exhausted from maintaining the spell.

Lucira, who had finished gathering enough magic energy for her spell, turns to her foes and raise her right hand up. “I think not!”

A spell similar to _Wall_ is cast upon her enemies, but this time appearing in a much larger scale that it reaches to the roof. Hexagon made of reflective prismatic hard light quickly forms in a pattern that is very close with each other, with multiple layers of prismatic hard light hexagons in their back. The end result creates a large thick barrier that separates many of the fish creatures from each other, cutting off many of their numbers and blocking them from assisting with each other.

Lucira, who uses up the magical energy she had gathered, quickly leans into her staff, having been exhausted from it.

“Lucira!” Scuba Steve called out, rushing to her side.

“I’m fine,” She replied, using her staff to balance with herself. “I just used a lot of magic that it nearly depletes my natural reserve.”

“Happens quite a lot.” Lycurgus muttered, rotating his arm.

“Now is our chance to get rid of them without the probability of being covered with feathers!” Little Kelly said, arming herself with her sword.

“Right!” Scuba Steve nodded before readied himself. “Let’s go!”

* * *

With the many of the fish creatures cut off from each other, they have no choice but to strike forward to the party, as Scuba Steve, Sharky, SpongeBob, Plankton, Little Kelly, Lucira, Lycurgus and Kagetaka charge forward, with their weapons and spells ready. The fish creatures snarled, and many begin to swim forward faster, with teeth bared, and tails and body ready, while the rest of the fish creatures are preparing their magic to unleash a deadly barrage of magic feathers.

Not wanting to give them a chance, Lycurgus quickly went past the attacking fish creatures and lands a powerful blow in one of the fish’s face, cracking much of its skull and sending it crashing into a wall. Many of the fish creatures begin to see this and begin desperately attack the wolf man. Lycurgus quickly turns around and kicks one of the fish creatures in the side, sending it away from him. Another tries to bite him, but he somersaults away and lands a devastating stomp that crushes the fish creature’s spinal cord. The fish creatures begin to surround him and try to land an all-out attack but Lycurgus twirls around and produces sharp icicles that fling themselves at the fish creatures, impaling them as it flies directly to their targets.

Little Kelly, Sharky and Scuba Steve quickly get into action, with several other fish creatures standing in their way. Little Kelly jump over one that is tackling over her and drives her sword into the fish creature’s temple. While blocking it with his gladius, Sharky moves out of the way and cleaves a fish creature clean in the neck, with Little Kelly picking out another bottle of liquid, this time with black liquid, and throws it on a row of casting fish creatures, with the bottle exploding once it crashes on the ground. The black liquid splashes into the fish creatures and produces black choking smoke while the liquid slowly eats away the flesh in the fish creatures, while they are twitching in pain. As the black liquid slowly shrinks into nothingness while leaving behind black smoke, the flesh in the fish creature is slowly eaten away, with small traces of black smoke rising from its exposed flesh. Although it has been done, most of the fish creatures are dead, with many of their body parts withered away that it leaves them dying for only several seconds before expiring.

With the only fish creature dying from the withering liquid, Scuba Steve quickly went to it and drives his blade in its body, killing it. While two other fish creatures appear to tackle him, Sharky quickly move in front of him and defended him, taking the tackles with enough force to almost send him to the floor. Scuba Steve pulls out his Iron Gladius and swipes at the fish creatures, cutting them in their snouts. Little Kelly quickly jump in and delivers a slice that it cuts the fish creature in half, with Sharky counters it with a crushing blow in the head.

Three more fish creatures came in for a kill but stood no chance to the trio. Scuba Steve quickly moves out of the way as one of the fish creatures tackle him and plunges his sword into its back. Little Kelly endures a tail whip though she is given a small scrape on her cheek, and she retaliates by chugging it with a withering potion down its throat, watching it as the liquid digest its inside parts and the fish creature slowly withering away. Sharky gets bitten by the fish creature, but sends it slamming into a wall, crushing its body while the shark man repeatedly rams the fish creature to the wall until it dies from crushed bones and organs.

SpongeBob and Plankton teams up together to deal with the other fish creatures. As SpongeBob can’t bear the act of killing the fish creatures, Plankton did most of the job in killing the fish creatures, using his laser gun to shoot them down like goose barnacle in the ocean sky. However, SpongeBob dodges and evades the attempts made by the fish creature, where he slides, dodges or sidesteps away from every attack the fish creatures made. Using his karate skills, the yellow sponge delivers chops and kicks to stun the fish creatures long enough that Plankton can take them down more easily.

A fish creature begins to make a sneak move to bite SpongeBob, but the yellow sponge notices it and throws the fish creature away, right into the direction towards Lycurgus, who crushes a fish creature in the neck with his punch. As he turns his head upward to see the fish creature flying towards him, Lycurgus quickly produces another spell similar to _Wall_, but with spikes lined up to in its surface. The end result is the fish creature being impaled by dozens of spikes, slowly killing the fish creature.

While most of the party are fighting in the front, Kagetaka and Lucira are the only ones who stay in the back of the group, acting as long-range support casters to their allies. While Lucira and Kagetaka are covered by a _Wall_ spell shaped in a light blue prismatic dome, Kagetaka uses his staff and magic to hold it in place while Lucira uses her replenished internal magic to cast healing spells or strengthening magics to support their allies. In turn, many of them stood close to the casters to defend them as many of the fish creatures begin to lay siege into them. Whenever some of the fish creatures attempt to breach in, Kagetaka hands over the duty to maintain the _Shell_ spell to Lucira, where Kagetaka quickly engages combat with the fish creatures

In one such assault by a tackling fish creature, Kagetaka manipulates the _Shell_ spell to create a sizable chunk of it, where he uses it to bashes and crushes the fish in a wall with it, with the _Shell_ fragment shatters due to the amount of abuse that it sustains. As two more begin to swim towards him, Kagetaka begin to handle his staff like a battle staff, slamming one of the fish creatures hard in the face while he unleashes a magical burst of fiery energy that leaves most of its head blown off. The other fish creature tries to bite him, but its jaws clamp helpless into its staff, before Kagetaka unleashes another explosive fire magic in its head through the tip of his staff, bursting it to small chunks.

With the rest of the attacking fish creatures either fled away or dealing with other of the party members, Kagetaka quickly retreats back to the _Shell_ shield, where he seeks refuge in it. Several of the fish creature begin to try bash their heads and fangs to pierce through the barrier, but Kagetaka took action to defend the shield, using his explosive fire spells and paralyzing magic to kill them or stop their advancement. As Kagetaka quickly defends Lucira with offensive spells, Lucira quickly took notice at the high-level _Wall_ spell, with the hexagon layers slowly cracking up.

In quick haste, Lucira secretly casts a small snowball on her hand and throw it straight into the last large group of fish creatures, which causes a short explosion of ice needles sharp enough to pierce through the flesh of the fish creatures, killing a few of them while leaving the rest injured.

With the fish creatures slowly dying out, Little Kelly and Sharky move in to deliver a cross slash together with one of the fish creatures, slicing it to pieces. Scuba Steve hacks off the head of one of the fish creatures and plunges the blade deep into another of the fish creature. SpongeBob beats down a fish creature hard enough that it is left dazed, enough for Plankton to land a bullseye in its forehead. Lycurgus delivers a diving kick straight into the head of a fish creature before sending a sharp icicle straight into the head of another fish creature. Kagetaka assists in taking out the rest of the fish creatures, using a higher-level fiery explosion spell that turns the rest of the first creatures into numerous bits.

As they finished killing the rest of the fish creatures, the party turned to the other side of the Wall spell, which is already starting to crack down with bigger cracks and holes. “Guys, what should we do with them?” Sharky asked, worried.

Before Scuba Steve could reply, Kagetaka quickly went into the _Wall_ spell and starts pushing it, with the _Wall_ spell slightly moving forward. “Wait, you guys, don’t mean…” Lucira said, surprised and shocked right before Lycurgus turns to her and nod.

“We’ll push it.” He replied before going to the Wall spell and helps Kagetaka pushing the barrier.

“Oh, you people.” Lucira sighs, seemingly disappointed before helping them push the barrier.

As the barrier is being pushed forward, the fish creatures in the other side being to swim frantically and panic as the space begins to be more cramped. With every push and shove, the wall is slowly crushing the fish creature’s alive, with an occasional organ being forced out of their orifice due to the pressure of the room and the thick wall. With a final and powerful shove, the _Wall_ spell crushes all of the fish creatures in the other side of the spell, with their blood, organs and pressed skin and flesh painted all over the walls, either the wall in Plankton’s laboratory or the _Wall_ spell that is used to crush them. Once the spell’s duration is depleted, the gore splattered in the now-nonexistent magical wall falls into the ground, making squishing sounds as it hits the floor.

Sharky, Scuba Steve, Little Kelly, SpongeBob and Plankton are nauseated from the carnage that they caused. Kagetaka only swipes a sweat bead off from his forehead while Lycurgus beings to stretch his arms. Lucira is the only one who didn’t enjoy of having his spell being used for lethal purposes and glares at Lycurgus.

“Hey, wolfie.” She said, putting her free hand on her hip while resting her staff by the shoulder. “White Magic spells are meant purely for support and healing excluding those that are explicitly referred to as offensive!”

“The imagination is a weapon. Those who fail to use it, die first.” Lycurgus replies, turning his back on her.

“Oh, wow. So, what would happen next? The Goddess will come to me in a dream and threaten to strip me off my whole mana reservoir because I use a completely supportive spell as a weapon?”

“Actually, Ms. Lucira.” Kagetaka speaks out, looking at the shark woman. “I think he is just quoting a legendary ibieano Hero of Old.”

“Still, Kagetaka. I have rules to follow, even if I am already a free-travelling mercenary!”

While Lucira is bickering on the fact that Lycurgus exploits her spells, Scuba Steve and Sharky turn to Plankton, who still looks nauseated by the dead bodies of the fish creatures.

“Hey, Plankton.” SpongeBob said, looking at the very small creature. “Umm, nice paint job you have here.”

“Nice?” Plankton said, before looking at SpongeBob with a bewildered eye. “How can it be nice when it is a nice MESS! All this blood and gore in my home and those creatures came in and ruined it! Oh well, I guess I’m going to have a day off with my restaurant and start cleaning with this mess.”

“Hey, Plankton.” Scuba Steve said, turning to Plankton. “I think it may be out of it, but will you don’t mind if we-“

“-will help you fix up the lab?” Sharky completed the sentence, causing Scuba Steve and Sharky to shudder a bit, feeling awkward to help their boss’ enemy fixing up the place.

“What? No, thank you.” Plankton replied. “I’m going to do it anyway. After all, I have plenty of supplies and supporters to help fix this place, so I don’t need help from you two, especially if you are possibly meddling with my secret evil plans to rule the whole world!”

“Pfft, whatever.” Little Kelly dismisses it. “I mean, if you do so, I’ll beat your tiny butt with my sword, and no army is going to save you from my kingdom’s army.”

While they continue to watch Lucira and Lycurgus start arguing at each other with the principles and usage of magic, Kagetaka slips into the group. “Hey, guys.” He greeted, waving. “So, what are you going to do?”

“I dunno.” Sharky replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe we could just go back to the house and play some stuff.”

“Oh, well.” Scuba Steve said, pointing at Kagetaka. “There is some blood smear in your face.”

The remark causes Kagetaka to be surprised and blush madly. “R-really??? W-w-where?”

“Umm, it is in your cheek.” Sharky said, pointing at the noticeable white smear in the left cheek. Kagetaka notice this and begins to try wipe it away with his shirt. As he puts it away, the smear is still present in his cheek.

“Hey, can you try make something like a water?” Sharky asked, pulling out a small handkerchief. Kagetaka looked at the handkerchief before looking at Sharky, who is looking at him with concerned eyes and with a nod.

Having decided what to do so and understand on what Sharky wants, Kagetka produces a small amount of water from magic and splash it into Sharky’s handkerchief. The shark man went to Kagetaka, where he begins to gently whips the smear out of his face. Once it is done, Sharky disposes the handkerchief away and looks at Kagetaka, who is putting his hands on his cheeks and his face is turning in a shade of bright red.

“U-u-ummm, uummmmm.” The shark man stuttered, as if he cannot make a sentence to Sharky’s face.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He said, smiling. “I mean, we are dirty and covered with some blood here, so we just need a little cleanup.”

Kagetaka nodded and smiled widely, with his braces having a slight shine. “U-uh. Thank you, Mr. Sharky for, uh, getting rid of… um… you know…”

“Hey, don’t mention it, Kagetaka.” Sharky said, putting a hand on Kagetaka’s shoulder. “It’s fine, actually. Just being concerned with a friend.”

Kagetaka nodded and grinned, with his cheeks becoming redder every second as Sharky places his hand on his shoulder.

While they slowly return back to their position, Lycurgus and Lucira walk back to the group. Lycurgus looks pretty annoyed from arguing with Lucira, while Lucira is crossing her arms together and looks pensive. The moment the shark woman saw Kagetaka and Sharky near to each other, Lucira smiles and turns to Lycurgus.

“Aww, look at your student, wolfie.” Lucira snickered, eyeing at the increasingly annoyed wolf man. “He’s making a good friend here in Bikini Bottom. I bet that you should take his advice as a way to get a friend for yourself.”

The comment gives Lycurgus shivers and glares at Lucira with his dark red eyes. The shark woman gave a short laugh while she twirls her hair with her finger before looking at the rest of the group. “We’ll, I guess that’s it for the infestation. Thankfully, we have a specimen to be sent back to the academy.”

“You mean the one that is stuck in those stack of low-level _Wall_ spells?” Kagetaka asked, curiously as he points at the back.

“Yes, indeed.”

“Huh, and here I’ve thought that all the vermins are dead.” Plankton muttered, seemingly angry but amused as well.

“Still, I have no idea why would these things appear in Bikini Bottom.” Lycurgus said, stroking his chin with his finger. “Not to mention that these creatures explicitly use magic when there are very few magic beasts native in Bikini Atoll and they are far away from known civilization.”

“Maybe they could be invasive ones.” Scuba Steve said, crossing his arms. “Well, we encounter those creatures in a small cavern somewhere.”

“Yeah, and they scream too.” Sharky added.

“But why are they not screaming or making noises when we hurt them?” Little Kelly asked, confused. “Didn’t you guys mention that they emit some sort of screeching when you hurt them or when they see you?”

“They did, Little Kelly. It’s just so strange that they are silent.”

“Maybe it could a different set of species.” Kagetaka hypothesized. “Whatever it is, it could be an off-shot to the ones that we encounter here in the Chum Bucket.”

“Hey, what is that thing embedded in their flesh?” Little Kelly pointed out, with her finger pointing at a dead fish creature with a stump on the head.

Everyone quickly went to the body and examine it. There appears to be a large crystal poking out of the tissues of the fish creature. With his hand and tearing it out of the body, Lycurgus look at the crystal object in his palm. It is mostly shaped like a parallelogram, or a rectangle that shifts to either side, with several spikes on the center and on the top. The crystal is white, with an iridescent shine in the crystal that gives out colors of bright orange, yellow, red and turquoise green.

The wolf man looks at the crystal and seems to be concentrating his inner focus to it, before he turns to the rest of the group. “It appears to be some sort of a magical artifact.”

The words brought interest to the group, especially Kagetaka. Scuba Steve realized that he also poses a crystal similar to it and took it out as well, which is revealed to be shaped like a rhombus. “Hey, I found this one as well!”

“Do you think that these dead fish creatures might hold some of those sparkly gems?” SpongeBob asked, curious.

“I believe so.” Lucira nodded before facing others. “Let’s go split up and see if these fish creatures are holding some.”

As they agree and begin to search on the bodies, Plankton begins to speak out. “While you may have a treasure hunting in these dead freaks, I’m going out to see if Karen is still there. I’m leaving you all for that!”

With that being said, Plankton left the group and out of the ruined home.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the group manages to collect a large pile of crystals extracted from the dead fish creature’s bodies. They place them in a small circular sphere of light blue magic (a _Shell_ spell utilized as a temporary container), where they put them inside to act as a small storage container. The crystals that they gathered vary in sizes and shapes. Some of them look like gems with gem cuts or unpolished and rare gems, with the smallest the size of a thumb and the largest slightly bigger than their hands. The gems appear either polished or cloudy, scratched or cracked. The crystals themselves exudes a powerful magical aura that a faint aurora is seen around the magical sphere container when they are collected in groups.

Kagetaka begin to use his staff to try lift the modified _Shell_ spell but took some time before he gives up and casts _Float_ into it, letting it hover above the ground. “Man, these stuff are very heavy, even when I try to use my magic to lift the _Shell_ storage spell.”

“Well, those are made of rocks and we gathered a lot.” Little Kelly said. “Which reminds me of a time when I try to push a cart full of coal when I’m helping with one of my subjects.”

“You did?” Scuba Steve said, surprised and curious. Little Kelly nod in response.

“I did… and it isn’t very pretty. I got coal dust all over my clothes and face and I have a long time pushing them.”

“Still, I would like to have our mages study on these crystals.” Lucira said, with her staff leaning on her shoulder. “We should go to the portal and see if that Marty fellow had finished fixing the prototype portals.”

“Yeah.” Sharky said, wiping the sweat mixed with dust and white blood off from his body. “I’m going to take a bath since their blood smells badly.”

“Is there any wounds in here?” Lucira asked to the group, with her staff ready. “I may sound a bit obvious, but we need to fix up wounds, especially those that were bitten or scratched since we might end up having infection.”

“I have one.” Little Kelly said, pointing at the scrape on her cheek.

“A couple.” Sharky said, referring to his arms having bite marks and scratches in his right arm.

“I healed mine.” Lycurgus said, with his hand on his neck. “Had a cut on my neck, though it is not too deep enough to kill me and only need a minor healing spell.”

“Same thing.” Kagetaka said, nodding. “One of them gave a nasty bite, but I use _Disinfect_ on my wound and heal it.”

SpongeBob only shrugs his shoulders, since he remains unscathed.

“What about you, Scuba Steve?” Sharky asked, turning to his friend.

“Oh, I remember that I have-” The human replied, before looking at his arm and became surprised. Rather having a large bloody wound, Scuba Steve found out that his wound is mostly healed, saved for a few scrapes of skin and some tenderness in the sight. “Oh, I thought that I have one.”

“Oh, I see that you only have a minor wound.” Kagetaka noted, looking at the wound in Scuba Steve’s arm.

“But I swear that it must have been a huge one!”

“Either that or maybe we healed your wounds while you guys are fighting.” The shark man noted, before pulling out his staff. “It will only hurt a little, but it will be fine.”

Scuba Steve nodded and the two ibieani mages begin to heal the wounds of their allies. While Lucira handle Sharky and Little Kelly’s, Kagetaka pointed his staff at Scuba Steve’s wound and presses the wound with the tip. Scuba Steve slightly shivers from the pressure of the staff, but freezes in his place as Kagetaka channels his magic energies to form a comforting healing spell that slowly heals his wound. Kagetaka smiles as Scuba Steve gives a delightful sigh…

…until he feels a burning sensation and parts of his skin starts to turn black and peels off.

Scuba Steve screamed in surprise, fear and agony, moving away from Kagetaka’s staff. The shark man is also shocked, dropping his staff as he quickly ran into Scuba Steve’s assistance.

“Ah, get that thing away from me!” Scuba Steve cried, holding in his arm.

“I’m sorry!” Kagetaka apologizes, gently holding his arm. “I am healing you and I didn’t expect that- What’s this?”

As Scuba Steve allows the shark man to hold his arm, Kagetaka begin to observe on the newly made wound caused by his healing spell. The blackened crust of flesh in the wound slowly fades away, which reveals a wound similar to a second-degree burn, with parts of the skin blackened and curled up. To even much surprise for the shark man, he notices that the skin begins to slowly heal by itself, as if there is an accelerated healing factor present within Scuba Steve’s body. It only took about twenty seconds before the wound is fully healed, with the blackened and destroyed skin slowly being absorbed back to the body.

Lucira, Lycurgus and the rest of the party quickly went to Scuba Steve and Kagetaka, as they heard the former’s screams of pain. “Kagetaka, what is happening?” Lucira asked before looking at the human, who is holding on his arm.

“Ms. Lucira!” Kagetaka said, slowly standing up while picking up his staff. “I-I just use my healing spell and… and then his arm starts burning up when I heal him.”

“Burn up?” Lycurgus said, confused. “Did you accidentally cast a fire spell instead of a healing spell?”

“N-no, sir! I correctly use my magical energies for a healing spell, not a fire spell!”

“Then why would he be burned by healing?” Lucira said, putting her finger on her chin thinking.

“Do you think that he is…?”

“No… or was it?”

“Guys, what are you talking about?” SpongeBob asked out loud, while he looks at Kagetaka and Lucira thinking.

“Oh, SpongeBob. It is none of your business.” Kagetaka said, waving his hand off. “This is stuff only the ibieani can handle.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I think we should be going now.” Lucira said, twirling with his fishtail with her finger. “Marty could have been waiting already for us, especially since Little Kelly needs to go home.”

“Oh yeah.” Little Kelly said, nodding. “I completely forget that I should be home by then.”

As Sharky helps Scuba Steve standing up back to his feet, Lucira turns to see the trapped living fish creature in the _Barrier_ cage she made and uses her staff to lift it up, with the cage taking slowly floating up in the air and trails behind Lucira. SpongeBob looks at Kagetaka and Lucira back and forth, confused that Lucira is able to carry her spells with ease while Kagetaka is having some of difficulty in doing so.

As the party went out of the Chum Bucket and slowly went to back to the neighborhood, the ground begins to shake with intense strength. Kagetaka and Lucira planted their staves into the sand, to hold their spells in place while maintaining their balance. Sharky and Scuba Steve slightly bent forward and kneel while both of them hold hands. Lycurgus and Little Kelly duck down to prevent themselves from falling out of balanced. SpongeBob did nothing but standing still, bopping up and down like a spring.

In a series of sand hills far away from them, the top of the surface bursts open, revealing the head of a massive creature in it. The head of the creature is large and broad, lined with thin, long teeth and has a large sickle-shaped bony plate in the back of the mouth, which also projects straight forwards from the head. The eyes are side-mounted, appearing to be black from afar. The creature emits a loud roar that resembles a mighty beast, with several long tentacle-like flaps for its tongue, which are pink with long black tips. As the massive fish creature forcibly swims itself up back, the hills that buries its body is mostly obliterated, with only large chunks of rocks and earth flying around.

If the head is larger, then the body is even bigger than it. The body reveals the creature’s whole appearance, which is a heavily-built creature with four limbs with webbed fingers and a long tail, which is long and slick. The size of the creature is far larger than any of the creatures that they ever seen, even bigger than the Blue Whales that swim in the oceans of their world. With a row of large overlapping plates in its back to the base of their tail, five-digited webbed paws with large sharp claws, numerous rotting spots of flesh in green that look like caved in ulcer wounds and a massive crest in its forehead that looks like a large ancient building erupts from its head, this creature looks too otherworldly to exist in their planet, let alone knowing that it is alive and breathing. Leaving a massive crater in its wake, the massive creature swims up towards the surface, using its limbs and tail to swim upwards.

As they watch it slowly swimming away from the site, it continues to swim towards the surface and face north from Bikini Bottom, as if going to a different location. Everyone stares in horror and shock as the creature is out of their sight.

“What the hell is that?” Scuba Steve shouted, surprised and horrified to see a creature like that.

“I have never seen a creature like that in the books.” Kagetaka said, shivering in fear. “Nor does the records even talk about this!”

“SpongeBob!” Little Kelly exclaimed, looking at the frightened sponge. “Do you have any idea or information about that thing?”

The yellow sponge repeatedly shakes his head, with fear in his eyes.

“Oh my god.” Lycurgus said, looking surprised and shocked to see the creature.

“If we have no idea what it is, then what is that thing doing here in Bikini Bottom all this time.” Sharky speaks out, confused and frightened.

“I… don’t know.”

While they are arguing with themselves, Little Kelly turns to see two figures going to their direction, one of them running and the other floating.

“Hey, I see some figures up ahead.” Little Kelly said, pointing at her direction.

Once the party turns to look, they manage to see who the people are; Sandy Cheeks and Temeluchus, which is a creature made of feathers. Lucira is even more confused as Sandy Cheeks and Temeluchus arrives to the group, moreso to Little Kelly.

“Hey, guys!” Sandy greeted, panting. “Have you heard of the news about a massive explosion in the Sunfisk Hills?”

“Yeah.” SpongeBob replied, nodding.

“But it is not what you would look like, Sandy.” Scuba Steve said, shaken.

“What do you mean not what it looks like?” Sandy said, before looking at the large crater of where Sunfisk Hills used to be. Sandy is shocked, covering her hand with your mouth while Temeluchus hurriedly stay behind her back, seemingly nervous. “What in the world…”

“Oh no!” Little Kelly cried out, nervous and worried. “That giant creature… What if it is heading to…”

“…Bluivania?” Lucira thought, who seems to be worried.

“Oh no, this is bad news!” Sharky exclaimed. “If that creature reaches mainland, who knows what is going to your kingdom, Little Kelly!”

“Little Kelly? Bluivania?” Sandy said, confused. “Do you mean the princess is here?”

“Yes, and we have to go and warn her dad about the incoming creature!” Scuba Steve declared. “We’re going to the portal that Marty fixes so that we can stop that creature from possibly destroying the magical kingdom.”

More information causes Sandy even more confused, who can’t help but scratch her head. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about or what is going on around here, but since time had run fast for long that I barely catch up with you, I’m going to start believe on what crazy adventures that you guys have.”

“Hey, Ms. Cheeks.” Kagetaka said, addressing to her. “How come you are not having your Texan accent?”

“I don’t have time for that! Hundreds of people died in the explosion, many of them are women and children!”

The news hit the party fairly hard. Kagetaka covers his mouth in shock while Lucira looks nervous. SpongeBob is struck hard and is seems to be worried and in a verge of tears while Scuba Steve and Sharky are speechless. Little Kelly and Lycurgus stared in wide eye shock.

“Okay, that’s it.” Scuba Steve said, looking at the direction of where the gigantic creature swims to. “We’re going to take action to stop that thing!”

“If we do so, less lives will be lost.” Little Kelly said, turning to her companions. “Let’s go and stop that thing before it’s too late!”

With the rest of the party nodding in agreement, Little Kelly, Sharky, Scuba Steve, SpongeBob, Lucira, Kagetaka and Lycurgus quickly run off to the other direction, while also carry their large bounties from the previous battle. Sandy Cheeks can’t help, but stare in confusion from the whole events that she witnessed. She can’t help but sigh, looking back to Temeluchus before deciding to go back to their home.

* * *

The party had once again reached to the neighborhood and into the backyard of SpongeBob’s house. The portal ring structure still stands there, now having been fully activated for its purpose. The space in the ring reveals to have the same blue whirlpool that they seen before, this time staying in place instead of glitching out of existence, suggesting that this whirlpool will lead anyone to where the other portal ring is. Marty is seen in the back, walking back and forth, who seems to be thoughtful of something.

“Hey, Chef Marty!” Little Kelly called out, catching his attention. “Thanks for fixing the portal ring for us!”

“Omega… Wha-?” Marty said, muttering something under his breath. “Oh, hey Little Kelly. You guys look dirty.”

“Sorry, Marty. We don’t have time for backhanded criticisms right now.” Lucira said, pulling out her phone, typing on the numbers to call for someone. “We need to go to through the portal now.”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Marty said, seemingly absentminded. “I have connected the magitek battery and installed the solar panels, which would allow the magitek battery to store energy in itself. The difficulty is turning it off since I need to cut the power source, so I’ll leave it there.”

“Thank you very much, Marty!” Little Kelly thanked.

“Aw, don’t mention it. Why are you guys in a hurry?”

“A giant creature just burst from a park in Bikini Bottom and is heading towards mainland.” Scuba Steve explains briefly. “Didn’t you see that thing swimming across the Bikini Bottom skies?”

“I did.” Marty replied. “So, I decided to activate it in case you guys would be going back to Bluivania immediately.”

Scuba Steve and Sharky smiled as he turned back to the party. “Hey, guys. Let’s go to the mainland and see if we can warn the king.” Scuba Steve said.

“Yes.” Little Kelly said, nodding. “Maybe, we could also get some stocks as well if we are going to take down that beast.”

“SpongeBob, will you be coming with us?” Sharky asked, concerning.

The yellow sponge shakes his head. “I won’t. I might get in your way in dealing with that monster.”

“Oh, it’s okay, SpongeBob.” Kagetaka said, calmly. “If you think it is for your own safety, then you can stay out of trouble.”

“What about you two?” Lycurgus asked, turning his head to Sharky and Scuba Steve.

“I’m not afraid. I can take care of myself.” Scuba Steve replied, determined. Sharky nodded as well, following with his friend.

“You’ll be in the business to kill something more powerful than you two.” Lycurgus added, adjusting his gloves. “I hope that you people are prepared on what would be in store for you.”

“We will, Mr. Lycurgus.” Sharky nodded, though seems to be feeling distrustful to the wolf man.

“Guys, please take care.” SpongeBob said, waving at his two friends. Scuba Steve and Sharky both wave back in return as the two friends, Little Kelly, Lucira, Kagetaka and Lycurgus went through the portal, while the yellow sponge and Marty stood there, watching.


End file.
